Save Me
by Sw Jager
Summary: Lo tengo todo, tengo a todo el mundo a mis pies, y sin embargo no es suficiente, cuando tienes más, siempre quiere más ¿Pero qué hay más que salir con actores y cantantes? Pues bueno, mi vista apunta a una cierta chica misteriosa de ojos claros pero... ¿En qué tantos problemas puedo meterme por ella? ¿O ella por mí?
1. Día 1

**Día 1**

Perfecta, mi vida era perfecta, o al menos es lo que todos decían…

Victoria Vega o como todos me conocían, Tori Vega, soy la sensación, la nueva diva del momento, no hay lugar donde no pidan a gritos un concierto mío, no hay lugar a donde vaya y no me reconozcan, la gente grita eufórica en cuanto me paro en el escenario, a veces no podía escuchar mi propia voz ni con los amplificadores.

Tengo una casa en Malibú, una en Dubai, en Paris, en Londres… hasta conseguí una playa privada en las costas de México, en serio, no hay cosa en el mundo que no pueda tener con solo desearla, hace un año hice una publicación diciendo que me moría por conocer Francia y… ¿Adivinen quién hizo una gira por Europa?

¿Un novio? El que yo quiera, cualquiera estaría dispuesto a salir conmigo, por ejemplo, cuando comenzó mi carrera me di el gusto de salir con Justin Timberlake… qué puedo decir, me gustaba Nsync , en fin, después de eso no más Justins, algunos raperos sí, algunos músicos, DJ´s, actores, escritores… pfff, en realidad nada serio.

Todos viven expectantes de quién puede llegar a estar en mi cama, en realidad no han sido tantos como dice en todas partes, en realidad, he llegado a ese extraño punto en que nada te parece suficiente… hace poco salí con este sujeto al que todos odian, ya saben, el otro Justin, en fin, en realidad ni siquiera era algo romántico, estábamos arreglando algunas cosas para confirmar un dueto (El cual lleva rogándome meses porque lo hagamos), en fin, pensé que podría entenderme con él, siendo famosos los dos y estando siempre bajo la atención del público pero… no, nada, y por eso rechacé el dueto.

No me mal entiendan, no es que él fuera un idiota ni nada… bueno, ese no sería el punto, la cosa es, que cuando lo vi frente a mí, vi a una persona rota, una persona que necesitaba que alguien la reparara… según me dijo (Y espero sea cierto) está en camino de eso, parece que algo en su vida le hizo ver lo roto que estaba… y ese es motivo para que salga de mi interés.

No es que no me interese este rollo de levantarse de tus caídas y todo eso pero… no puedo sentir simpatía con él en el escenario porque a mí no me ha pasado; es decir, si, me han pasado cosas duras, en realidad podría decir que a pesar de todo lo que tengo, en realidad no hay nadie a mi lado más que mi equipo de producción; eso a muchos los entristece, a mí no, yo crecí con la idea de que si no hay nadie a mi lado es porque no hay alguien a mi altura, así de simple, no tengo porqué sentirme mal por ello y solo continuar con lo mío.

_ Bien, eso estuvo increíble, tómense quince minutos y continuamos con el coro_ Ventaja de ser Tori Vega, yo produzco y yo dirijo, nadie es mi jefe.

_ Tori ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?_ Él es André Harris, podría decirse que es mi mejor amigo, estuvimos juntos en Hollywood Arts y él siempre me ha ayudado, en realidad la mayoría de mis canciones las he hecho con él.

_ Claro que lo pensé

_ ¿Entonces irás a la fiesta?

_ No

_ ¿Por qué no? Vamos Tori, es solo una fiesta pequeña y…

_ Escucha André, lo comenté con mi gente y… no creen que sea buena idea que Tori Vega salga a una fiesta así como si nada

_ ¿Y qué hay de que mi amiga Tori vaya a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?_ Se lo que parece, parece como que yo soy la diva prepotente que no quiere ser vista en una fiesta de alguien no tan famoso… bueno, es parte de eso, mi agente dijo eso pero también hay otro lado.

_ Lo siento André, somos compañeros de trabajo y yo no voy a las fiestas de…_ Mierda, mierda, mierda.

_ ¿De tus empleados?_ No había como negar eso, en realidad, así era, esta era mi disquera, así que si, básicamente, André era mi empleado y era una de mis políticas, no asistir a las fiestas de mis empleados o artistas porque se podría tomar como que les quiero hacer publicidad con mi fama y eso no es lo que quiero.

_ Oye, yo no suelo ir a esa clase de fiestas…

_ Fuiste a la fiesta de Taylor Swift… Ella ni siquiera te agrada_ Eso es cierto, solo fui porque hace poco tuvimos una especie de dueto juntas… cielos, debo dejar de apostar con que haré duetos cada que me pongo algo ebria.

_ Es distinto, y deja de decir eso, es mi NBFF en Twitter, hablando de eso, Sinjin, foto_ Se acercó Sinjin con mi teléfono en mano, posamos, sonrisa de revista y… listo, André seguía molesto.

_ Creo que lo postearé diciendo "El Dream Team #BFF #WorkingTime"_ Solo lo miramos para que se vaya y continuamos con nuestra platica.

_ Te propongo algo, celebraremos tú y yo… no Sinjin, después de tu fiesta, solo elige el día y lo dejaré libre para ti ¿Qué dices?_ Rayos, lo reflexiona mucho y esto me preocupa, en realidad es lo mejor que tengo para ofrecerle.

_ De acuerdo… ¿Qué es eso de NBFF?

_ Oh, es New Best Friend Forever

_ Entonces… te agrada

_ No estoy autorizada para dar declaraciones sobre eso, terminemos con esto y vayamos a casa, en serio solo quiero relajarme un poco_ A André le llegó una notificación y parece que eso lo distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidar el tema.

_ Mira esto, otra pandilla de maleantes que se disuelve…

_ Genial, la policía hace su trabajo

_ No lo creo, escuché rumores de que hay alguien que los está confrontando

_ Son gente peligrosa ¿Quién haría eso? Además, si así fuera ¿Por qué no hay noticias de este misterioso héroe?

_ No quieren que se sepa ¿Te imaginas si la gente se enterara?

_ ¿Y cómo sabes tú?

_ Mi primo es policía ¿Recuerdas?

_ Bueno, dile que salude a Bruce Wayne de mi parte

Después de eso solo pude quedarme en mi solitaria mansión en Los Ángeles y preguntarme… ¿Dónde estará Trina? ¿Por qué Sinjin tarda tanto con mi bebida? Y… ¿Es esto? Quiero decir, en realidad lo es, esto es mi sueño, no podría llegar más alto aunque quisiera… es decir, mi disquera, mi estudio… ¿Qué sigue? ¿La casa blanca? No creo que pudiera lograrlo aunque… podría llegar al senado… quién sabe, quizá a gobernadora o…

_ Tori, es Ryder Daniels al teléfono_ Sinjin se acerca con mi bebida y con mi teléfono… hmmm, Ryder Daniels… si no mal recuerdo es un músico menor que ha aparecido en algunas revistas como modelo, lo conocí cuando hicimos una campaña juntos… no está mal.

_ ¿Qué hay?_ Tomé el teléfono y la bebida y le indiqué a Sinjin que me dejara sola.

_ Ey Tori ¿Interrumpo algo?

_ ¿Has leído los periódicos?

_ Sip, "La chica de oro" ¿En serio jamás descansas?_ Ese tonto apodo, debo decir que fue divertido al principio, incluso hice mi sencillo "Gold" para burlarme de ello pero a veces es ridículo lo que dicen.

_ En realidad, acabas de interrumpir mi plan de ser gobernadora pero… en fin, supongo que alguien más podrá ocuparse de California_ Cielos, quizá no sean tan ridículos.

_ Lo siento ¿Puedo compensártelo?

_ No lo sé ¿Puedes?

_ Lo intentaré…

_ Soy Tori Vega, tendrás que esforzarte_ Él se ríe, sabe que es una broma, lo conocí en una época más sencilla de mi carrera y puedo decir que es divertido, quizá pueda ser material para un par de salidas o… igual y algo más.

_ Eres la primera persona que he llamado al llegar a Los Ángeles, me enteré que estabas aquí y… no puedo creer que no cambiaras tu número aún

_ Siempre es bueno que me puedan encontrar mis fantasmas de las navidades pasadas

_ Así que soy un fantasma…

_ Algo así… ¿Solo para eso me llamaste?_ Quiero que vaya al punto, no es que no me guste todo este juego previo pero en serio que tampoco me gusta perder el tiempo.

_ Mi agente me llamó para volver a la ciudad para una oportunidad de trabajo, en realidad no conozco a nadie aquí así que pensé que podría pasar el rato con una vieja amiga ¿Qué dices?

_ ¿En dónde estás?

_ En el aeropuerto ¿Por qué?

_ Te veré en el puente rojo del parque Kenneth_ Está oscureciendo, seguro que a esta hora nadie me reconocerá si salgo a tomar un paseo al parque.

_ ¿Cómo llego a…?_ No lo dejé terminar y corté la llamada, en realidad me da igual, si llega fabuloso, sino que pena, él se lo pierde.

_ Sinjin, plan estratégico para llegar al Kenneth_ Por algo lo he contratado como mi asistente, este chico puede hacer lo que sea.

_ Hmmm veamos… comienza a hacer frío así que no sería raro usar un abrigo, algo discreto y… podría llevarte en mi auto y pasar por ti cuando quieras, en realidad me quedaré a un par de cuadras para asegurarme de que nada malo suceda

_ ¿Y qué hay de mis guardaespaldas? ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ellos?_ Eso sí es un problema, porque mi agente no me deja ir ni a un baño público sin ellos.

_ Por eso iremos en mi auto_ Como dije, es un chico listo, cuando bajamos para irnos él les dice que los estoy llamando y que estoy en la terraza, aprovechamos para irnos y no hay problema porque el auto de Sinjin tiene polarizado y además que con lo que llevo puesto no llamo mucho la atención.

_ Te veré luego Sinjin_ Pongo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y comienzo a caminar por el parque… en realidad no hay mucha gente, y están más concentrados en ellos mismos como para notarme, es relajante salir de esta forma y solo ser una persona más aquí… ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo llegué al punto de reunión.

_ Pensé que no vendrías…

_ Si pensaste eso entonces por qué viniste

_ Tenía esperanza… además, no todos los días alguien como tú, acepta salir con alguien como yo

_ ¿Con eso quieres decir?

_ Un simple mortal

_Eras una buena excusa para dejar el Olimpo un rato_ Recorríamos el parque mientras hablábamos solo de tonterías, en realidad es relajante estar con alguien que no te está preguntando por tu carrera o hablando de ella, en serio estoy considerando una segunda cita o algo así, todo iba bien hasta que su teléfono sonó.

_ Disculpa, debo atenderlo_ Sé lo que es este medio, cuando tu teléfono suena es mejor que lo contestes, nunca sabes cuándo puede ser "la llamada"

_ ¿Algo bueno?

_ Algo así… era mi representante, dice que debo ir a una cena con el director de una serie… lo siento yo…

_ Está bien, no pasa nada, será para la próxima

_ Gracias Tori…_ Se despidió de mí solo con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, pensé que sería hora de llamar a Sinjin pero decidí esperar, después de todo este parque es realmente agradable y aún no quería volver a casa.

_ ¿Es ella?

_ Sí, es ella_ Genial, de seguro unos fanáticos que me encontraron… ¿Cómo lo hacen? Traté de alejarme disimuladamente pero… ¡Empezaron a correr! ¡No me iba a quedar ahí así que hice lo mismo! ¡¿Por qué rayos me persiguen?!

_ No tienes a donde ir preciosa_ Rayos, uno de ellos me alcanzó y me bloqueó el paso.

_ Solo tomen lo que tengo, no quiero problemas_ Les di mi bolso, en realidad no tenía la gran cosa, pero era Prada, valía más de lo que quizá buscaban.

_ Súbela a la camioneta_ Genial, secuestrada, esto se pone mejor porque son un par de gorilas ¿Dónde está mi par de gorilas ahora? Oh es cierto, la idiota de mi los engañó para andar más "libre"

_ Por favor, les daré lo que quieran pero no…_ Justo cuando uno de los tipos se acercaba a mi escuché un golpe y el tipo calló al suelo, inmediatamente pasó lo mismo con el otro sujeto.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ No veía bien, era de noche y traía una capucha negra, pero estoy segura de que era una chica… tampoco es que pueda verla bien mientras revisa a los sujetos.

_ Eso creo… ¿Quién eres?_ Parece que encontró algo que no le agradó y luego miró alrededor como inspeccionando todo el lugar.

_ No vienen solos, debemos irnos_ Tomó mi bolso del suelo y luego tomó mi mano, era algo raro, tenía guantes y aun así su mano era muy fría.

_ Espera ¿Eres policía o algo así? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

_ Shhh_ Nos escondimos entre los arbustos, ella cubría mi boca para no hacer ningún ruido mientras yo… bueno, estaba muy confundida… mmm huele muy bien ¿Qué perfume es ese y por qué no tiene mi nombre?

_ Rayos, se les escapó, esto no le va a gustar al jefe…

_ No debe estar muy lejos, apresúrate, hay que encontrarla_ Cuando los otros dos sujetos se fueron ella aflojó un poco su agarre sobre mí, en realidad no quería moverme, ahí podía ver su rostro de cerca, su cabello era negro y tenía algunas mechas azules, su piel era tan blanca y parecía tan suave… sus labios, eran carnosos y según pude registrar, tenían mucho color, pero lo impresionante eran sus ojos, se veían tan azules y… wow, nunca había visto ojos como esos y no solo por lo hermosos que eran sino por lo que en su mirada veía hasta parecía que brillaban, de la nada se dirigían a mí, parecía algo extrañada y yo solo estaba ahí como boba.

_ Vendrás conmigo_ Me tomó una vez más de la muñeca y continuamos nuestro camino, en realidad ella parecía conocer bien el camino… aunque también pareciera que podía ver en la oscuridad porque ella no tropezaba mientras que yo…

_ Auch_ Genial, me caí… oh no, no podré bailar en la presentación con Oprah.

_ Rayos_ Se regresó para revisar mi pie, apenas y lo veía y a mí me dolía mucho.

_ No es nada yo… ¡AAAAHH!_ Solo escuché como algo tronó ¡Me rompió el pie!

_ Ahora estará bien, no puedes caminar, sube_ Se volteó y se arrodilló lo suficiente como para que pudiera subir en su espalda.

_ ¡No! Me lastimaste, no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado

_ Perfecto, con ese grito no tardarán en venir y ahora tengo que someterte…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Someterme?

_ ¡Por aquí! ¡Escuché el grito por aquí!_ No hay opción, me aferré a su cuello con mis brazos y rodee su cuerpo con mis piernas.

_ Genial, ahora iremos más rápido_ ¡Dios! Está cogiendo mis muslos y… ¡Tori! No es momento para fantasear, van a matarte y tú solo andas de caliente… bueno, ha pasado mucho desde que tan siquiera…

_ Rayos, están en las entradas también_ ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos eran estos sujetos?

_ ¿Otro plan?

_ El mismo plan_ Se acercó a los sujetos que estaban en la entrada, eran otros dos y me dejó caer de culo en la acera.

_ ¿En serio? ¡Había mucho pasto por allá!_ Apenas y pude quejarme cuando ella ya había derribado a uno de los sujetos y estaba en proceso de tirar al otro.

_ Idiotas…_ Genial, ahora puedo llamar a Sinjin y…

_ ¡Rápido! ¡Dijeron viva o muerta!_ Los otros dos que nos seguían comenzaron a sacar sus armas, pensé que todo había terminado hasta que sentí a alguien protegerme ¡¿En serio?! ¿Quién es esta chica? Va… es decir, está recibiendo las balas por mí.

_ Ahora es mi turno_ Pensé que los sujetos habían fallado, pero casi me desmayo cuando ella se levantó y tenía unos cuatro orificios por donde le salía sangre ¡Le dieron!

_ ¿Qué es ella?_ No pude contemplar mucho sus heridas porque de inmediato corrió hacía los sujetos (Que estaban en el mismo shock que yo) y los golpeo, les sacó sangre y… estoy seguro que no los dejó de golpear hasta que no los dejó inconscientes, y eso que eran tipos grandotes.

_ Vámonos_ Se acercó a mí y me ofreció la mano pero yo estaba en completo terror.

_ No me mates…_ Hizo un puño con la mano que me ofreció, rodó los ojos, tomó mi bolso del suelo y luego me levantó como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

_ Aún no es seguro_ Se acercó a un coche y pensé que era suyo por la facilidad con la que lo abrió, pero en cuanto vi que sacó algunos de los cables cercanos al volante supe que no lo era.

_ No es tu auto

_ Puedo hacer lo que quiera con el por 24 horas

_ Pero…

_ ¡Estoy salvando tu maldita vida!_ Genial, no quiero que esta mujer me mate.

_ ¿Puedo prender la radio?_ Me dejó elegir la estación, aunque casi todo el camino se la pasó haciendo caras con cada canción que elegía ¿Qué tiene de malo Ariana Grande?

_ ¿Esta es tu casa?_ Aún no habíamos llegado del todo pero no quería ser una diva y decirle que me dejara en la puerta.

_ Sip, no te preocupes, estaré bien desde aquí así que…_ En cuanto intenté bajarme puso los seguros ¿Qué le pasa?

_ Te están vigilando

_ ¿Qué?

_ Ese sujeto en la esquina, a juzgar por la cantidad de colillas a su alrededor supongo que lleva ahí un buen rato…

_ Ahora que lo mencionas… estaba ahí cuando salí

_ Mira las bardas, tus vayas están cortadas y tu casa parece extrañamente normal…

_ ¿Extrañamente?

_ ¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas? ¿No deberían estarte buscando?_ Es cierto, a estas alturas todos deberían andar por ahí preocupados porque Gary los despida si no me encuentran.

_ Llamaré a Sinjin…

_ Espera_ Tomó mi teléfono y movió un montón de cosas.

_ No es momento para que revises los juegos que tengo sabes

_ Listo, hackearon tu teléfono, así supieron dónde estarías, ahora es seguro_ Vuelvo a preguntarme ¿Quién es ella?

_ ¿Tori? ¿Dónde estás? Escuché disparos en el parque, vine en seguida pero la policía ya había llegado, dime que estas bien_ Se escucha realmente preocupado, cielos.

_ Si eh… estoy bien, Sinjin, necesito que contactes con la seguridad en casa, no vengas solo, contacta a Gary y dile que probablemente hay alguien raro adentro

_ De acuerdo, te buscaré un hotel y…_ Antes de que Sinjin pudiera terminar ella me quitó el teléfono.

_ No tienes que hacerlo, se quedará conmigo_ Colgó sin más, bloqueó el teléfono y se lo guardó.

_ Escucha, ni siquiera sé quién eres, mejor déjame ir con Sinjin, en serio te lo agradezco mucho, es más pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré, eres muy hermosa, podría incluso hacerte una actriz o una modelo, en serio yo…_ Arrancó el auto sin decirme nada, se dio la vuelta y tomó rumbo a dios sabe dónde.

_ Jade…

_ ¿Jade? ¿Cómo consigo un Jade? ¿Se fuma?

_ Es mi nombre…

_ Oh… _ Bueno, ya no es una desconocida ¿Verdad?

_ Es cortesía que si alguien te da su nombre, también darle el tuyo

_ ¡¿No sabes quién soy?!

_ Claro que sí, eres la boba niña rica que casi matan el día de hoy por ser una tonta descuidada

_ Seguro es por mi disfraz, bien, soy Tori Vega, ya puedes volverte loca_ Mi sonrisa de satisfacción calló cuando vi su cara de desagrado y desconcierto.

_ Unas gafas "oscuras" que en realidad son los suficientemente claras como para ver tu cara, no son un disfraz, además se te cayeron desde que esos tipos comenzaron a perseguirte, por el resto de tu ropa, en realidad es algo ostentosa, me sorprende que no te asaltaran antes y… ¿Tori? ¿En serio ese es tu nombre? ¿No es algo raro?

_ Es diminutivo de Victoria y… ¿En serio no sabes quién es Victoria Vega?

_ ¿Ahora hablas de alguien más o de ti en tercera persona?

_ ¡De mí! Vamos, estoy en todas las revistas, canales de televisión, redes sociales ¡Tengo dos discos de diamante!

_ Eh… Felicidades… creo…

_ ¿En serio no me conoces?_ Detiene el auto y me mira fijamente, hace un gesto como para recordar y luego niega.

_ No, para mí solo eres una niña fastidiosa_ Se baja del auto y me doy cuenta que esto parece ser la carretera, ella rodea el auto y me abre la puerta.

_ Espera ¿A dónde vamos?

_ No es tan lejos… bueno, en realidad sí, pero no podemos seguir en esta cosa, es robado ¿Recuerdas?_ No tengo muchas opciones, subo una vez más a su espalda y entonces lo recuerdo.

_ ¿Qué hay con tus heridas? ¿No deberías ir al hospital?

_ No es tu asunto, solo disfruta el viaje_ Tomo algunos "atajos" y es con sarcasmo porque ella es como un animal salvaje, brinca, corre, escala y todo como si no fuera yo en su espalda y aún lleva mi bolso también.

_ ¿Eres Superman o algo así?

_ Ya hubiera volado ¿No crees?

_ ¿Batman?

_ No soy un personaje de historieta

_ Tampoco de la realidad, qué hay de las balas, o la súper fuerza, o la velocidad… no es normal que puedas cargarme tan fácilmente ni que tengas tanta agilidad

_ Hago Pilates

_ Espero que ese no sea tu sentido del humor o… Wow…_ Pensé que me llevaría a una cueva o algo así pero para nada, esto es una increíble mansión a las afueras de la ciudad desde la cual se ve todo.

_ Llegamos…

_ Y… ¿Es algo así como la torre Stark? Ya sabes, montón de tecnología… ¿Jarvis?_ Al menos le ha causado gracia.

_ Es una casa normal_ Saca las llaves de su bolsillo, abre la puerta y entramos, pasa directamente a lo que parece su habitación y me suelta "delicadamente" en el suelo.

_ ¡Auch! Hay una cama ¿Sabías?

_ Estas sucia_ Miro mi ropa y es cierto, me siento algo sudada, tengo tierra y sangre embarrada en la ropa, diugh.

_ Podrías ofrecerme ropa y…_ No pude concluir porque de la nada se quitó la sudadera y ahora la playera… Dios, Tori no puedes quedártele viendo así, no es como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer en paños menores, es decir, he trabajado con otras modelos y… ¡Dios que blanca es su piel! ¿Acaso nunca le da el sol?

_ ¡Robbie!_ Apenas y gritó un chico nerd con afro apareció de la nada.

_ Cielos Jade, hace mucho que esto no pasaba_ El chico solo observa la espalda de ella… cielos ¿Cómo puede concentrarse solo en eso?

_ Si bueno… tuve un fastidioso problema_ Me mira y es ahí cuando el chico repara en mi presencia.

_ Dios… Eh… hh-hola… mujer… tu… eh…

_ ¡Robbie!

_ De inmediato_ Saca un maletín y acerca una silla para Jade, moja las heridas con un líquido que supongo debe ser alcohol, luego saca unas… pinzas médicas y… ¡Saco una bala!

_ Ohhh…_ No estoy acostumbrada a eso de las cirugías.

_ Descuida, he hecho esto antes, además a Jade no le duele_ Miro su rostro y es cierto, parece ni siquiera inmutarse cada que el chico saca una bala.

_ ¿Cómo que no le duele?

_ Hablas demasiado idiota

_ ¿Es mi culpa? Tú la trajiste, pensé que era de confianza… Eh… era una broma, claro que lo siente ¿Verdad Jade?

_ Ya, entiendo que no me lo van a contar, por lo menos ¿Podrían decirme qué está pasando aquí?

_ Yo te lo explicaré Toro_ No puede ser, solo hay una persona en el mundo que me dice de esa forma y… ¿Cómo es que él puede estar involucrado?

_ ¿Sikowitz?

_ Esta es la situación Tori, esos sujetos que te perseguían te querían muerta, parece que a alguien no le agradas y mandó a matarte, así funciona la vida

_ No, espera, eso no eran solo un par de sicarios, era… como todo un equipo de…

_ Bueno, digamos que a quien no le agradas contrató a alguien muy bueno en su trabajo y con muchos recursos… debió pagar mucho para verte dormir con los peces ¿Sabes?

_ ¿Y por qué me salvó?_ Señalé a Jade mientras esperaba una explicación de Sikowitz, ella no decía nada.

_ Porque es lo que ella hace ¿Acaso no has escuchado de ella?

_ No… no he… espera… ¿Es ella?

_ Wow, Victoria Vega sabe quién soy yo y eso que ni siquiera salgo en los periódicos_ ¿Se burla de mí?

_ ¡¿Victoria Vega?!_ El chico afro se desmayó ¿En serio no me reconoció en cuanto me vio?... bueno, justo ahora no me veo tan yo.

_ Puedes usar el baño de mi cuarto, te dejaré ropa limpia, yo usaré otro baño y en cuanto salgas podrás hacer las preguntas que quieras_ Me alcanzó una toalla y me llevó como un costal al baño, afortunadamente esta vez fue un poco más sutil, salió y regresó con ropa y me dejó ahí.

Era ropa cómoda para dormir y un baño con una tina bastante lindo, no valía de nada continuar preocupándome así que tomé un relajante baño con agua caliente, me olvidé por un momento de todo este caos que rodeaba mi vida.

Cuando salí no había nadie en la habitación así que fui a ver a lo que me pareció el livin, que era el único lugar de donde se veía luz, no me quise apresurar porque aún me dolía el tobillo.

_ ¿Qué es ella?_ Esa fue mi primera pregunta y parece que no le agrado.

_ No es tu asunto

_ Sikowitz

_ Bien… veamos… Jade… qué es Jade… esta la sé… ¡Oh claro! Ella es… ehmmm…

_ Jade es un ser humano…_ Esa fue la respuesta del chico Robbie

_ Un ser humano no soporta las balas de esa forma

_ Todos los seres humanos son diferentes ¿No lo crees Tori?_ Parece que no me hablarán de eso, ni siquiera Sikowitz, genial.

_ Bien ehmmm… ¿Cómo supieron que me iban a atacar?

_ No lo sabíamos, Jade ha estado siguiendo a esos tipos, no habían salido en un buen rato y cuando lo hicieron…

_ Bien ehmmm ¿Cómo estoy en medio de esto?

_ Eres su objetivo, es lo único que sabemos_ Jade se acercó para responderme.

_ ¿Cuándo podré irme a mi casa?

_ Cuando sea seguro, escucha Tori, estos sujetos no esperaban que Jade te salvara, pensaron que sería algo fácil el solo burlar tu seguridad y listo, pero ahora que no es así pues…

_ ¿Vendrán con todo?

_ Puede ser

_ ¿Cómo estas conectado en todo esto Sikowitz?_ Él era mi maestro en la escuela de arte, estaba muy loco y en realidad no pinta de nada en todo esto.

_ Era amigo de mi madre…_ Jade contesta y parece que es todo lo que van a decirme.

_ De acuerdo, entonces… debo confiar en ustedes y aceptar las cosas como son… ¿Cierto?_ Miro a Sikowitz por un poco de comprensión pero él solo sonríe y asiente, genial.

_ Jade es la mejor en esto, no tiene de que preocuparse señorita Vega_ Este chico se ve muy entusiasta, debe ser uno de mis fans.

_ Shappiro, atrás_ Lo aparta como si de un perro se tratara.

_ Lo siento, es que en serio la admiro, soy su fan y…

_ Vega, dormirás conmigo_ ¡Dios! Me tomó de la muñeca y me miró tan intensamente que… cielos, se me fue la vida, vio a mis pies y luego (Como parece que le es costumbre) me cargó en su hombro de vuelta a la habitación, en realidad yo seguía en shock… "Dormirás conmigo"… ¡Dios!

_ Ehh, creo que esto es muy precipitado, apenas nos conocemos y…

_ Es mejor si no hablas_ Me tira en la cama y parece que busca algo en su armario, lo encuentra y se dirige hacia mí, intento sentarme y razonar con ella… no es que no quiera pero…

_ Pero, no creo que sea el mejor momento y… estoy cansada, estas herida y…_ Me empujó delicadamente para que me recostara en las almohadas y me miró por un momento.

_ No soy una experta, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, no te reprimas si quieres gritar_ ¡Qué! ¡Jesús! ¡Es en serio! Va a los pies de la cama y toma mi pierna derecha, baja con sus manos hasta mi pie, pone un líquido raro y comienza a masajearlo.

_ Dios…_ Era relajante, se sentía bien, pero en mi mente solo podía pensar en lo que me haría después… se ve que es ruda, seguro se pone salvaje.

_ ¿Quieres que me detenga?

_ No… sigue… por favor… más arriba…_ Comenzó a masajear un poco más arriba, sin llegar a mi pierna.

_ Mas… más…_ De pronto se detuvo y sacó algo más parecía una cinta o algo así, sabía que sería alocado todo esto.

_ Espero que no te moleste si lo hago apretado pero es mejor

_ Está bien…_ Sigue con mi pie ¿En serio? Tengo un área más sensible… aunque se siente bien, no es la clase de bien que esperaba y…

_ Listo, espero que así no te moleste en la noche, si te duele puedes tomar una de estas_ Dejó unas pastillas en la mesa de noche y… ¡¿Eso era?!

_ Tú… me… me vendaste el tobillo_ ¡Tori! ¡Eres una enferma!

_ Así es, en realidad a penas y está fracturado, no es la gran cosa, necesitas reposo…

_ Si… seguro…_ Levanté las cobijas y me acomodé para dormir, estaba muy avergonzada… ¿Qué pensé que Jade me iba a hacer?... Espera ¡¿Por qué estaba de acuerdo con que lo hiciera?! ¡Seis meses Tori! ¡Seis meses sin nada!

_ Eres muy rara…_ Apenas y se recuesta a un lado de mí, no parece tener intenciones de cubrirse… o de dormir para nada.

_ ¿No vas a dormir?

_ No es seguro…

_ Pensé que era tu fortaleza…

_ No te conozco…_ No lo había pensado pero es cierto, al menos yo sé que no quiere matarme porque de querer ya lo habría hecho, pero ella no sabe ni quién soy.

_ Y… ¿No tienes frío?

_ No…

_ Igual deberías cubrirte_ Le extiendo las cobijas, parece que duda pero al final entra conmigo debajo de ellas ¿Será cierto que no siente? Voy deslizando mi mano por debajo de las cobijas delicadamente para rozar su muslo.

_ ¡Qué mierda haces!_ ¡Rayos! Se ve furiosa

_ ¡Lo siento! Es que Robbie dijo que tú no sentías así que… quería comprobarlo

_ ¿Manoseándome?

_ Lo siento, no pensé que te darías cuenta_ Se alejó de mí lo más que pudo, era una cama matrimonial, había por lo menos unos treinta centímetros entre nosotras.

_ Estas loca_ Incluso puso una almohada entre nosotras, genial, pensará que soy una degenerada.

_ Hace mucho que no duermo con alguien…

_ Así que estas caliente…

_ ¿Qué? No, no me refería a… bueno, aparte, pero… eh… no es como que necesite acostarme con alguien cada tanto pero… bueno yo…

_ Lo haces peor…

_ Lo siento… cuando era niña solía dormir con mi hermana Trina porque todo me asustaba… en ese entonces nos llevábamos bien, era divertido… a veces mamá nos acompañaba a ver una película o papá nos contaba una historia… me asustan las tormentas… solo Trina lo sabía, en ese entonces cuando tenía miedo, ella me abrazaba toda la noche hasta que me quedara dormida… nunca se lo dijo a nadie… ni a papá… ni a mamá… Entonces me acostumbré a que cuando tuviera miedo, Trina me abrazaría pero… ya no es así… por eso ya no puedo tener miedo…

_ ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

_ Es una manera de empezar a conocerme ¿No crees?

_ ¿Cómo es el miedo?_ ¿En serio? No parecía ser sarcasmo, hablaba en serio.

_ ¿Nunca has tenido miedo?

_ Robbie tiene miedo todo el tiempo… Sikowitz tiene miedo a veces… yo… no lo sé…

_ Cuando tienes miedo es como si se te hiciera un agujero en el estómago, no te puedes sentir seguro de nada… usualmente es por algo que no te agrada, mucha gente le tiene miedo a lo que puede matarlos o dañarlos…

_ Entonces… yo no puedo tener miedo_ Se volteó, parece que no quiere hablar más del tema… ¿Cómo será no tener miedo?

 **Pues bien, es una idea que tenía por ahí desde hace tiempo y en fin, espero les guste, como pueden ver, Jade no es tan mala con Tori pues supuse que sin Beck en medio pues no tendría que existir ningún problema entre ellas y pues bueno, espero subir el próximo capitulo para el miércoles, hasta entonces.**


	2. Día 2

**Día 2**

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente Jade ya se había bañado, llevaba solo unos jeans negros y unas botas además de una muy linda pieza de lencería negra… ¡Dios! Despertar así le pone una sonrisa a cualquiera.

_ No queremos levantar sospechas, tu asistente llamó, ya no hay nadie en tu casa así que pasaremos ahí para que te alistes

_ Pero… pensé que…

_ Puede que sepan que estoy contigo o puede que piensen que fue mera coincidencia; lo que tu manager y tu asistente saben, es que ayer fuiste a una cita y tuviste suerte así que apégate a esa historia ¿De acuerdo?

_ Suerte lo que se dice suerte…_ Con las ganas me quedo…

_ No saben quién te ayudó ni cómo escapaste

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Es una posibilidad, aquí está tu teléfono…

_ Gracias… ¡Rayos! ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Cat!_ Tengo unas doscientas llamadas perdidas, demonios.

_ ¿Tienes un gato?

_ No, Cat es…

_ ¡Catherine Hannah Valentine Anderson! La revelación del mundo de la moda, la…_ Parece que aquí nunca se está solo ¿De dónde sale siempre Robbie?

_ ¡Sí! Ella… la conozco de la escuela y…

_ Se conocieron en Hollywood Arts, son mejores amigas, ella confeccionó tu vestido cuando recibiste el primer Grammy y se convirtió en una costumbre cada que recibías un premio ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Puedo conocerla? Es algo así como el amor de mi vida

_ Pensé que el amor de tu vida era Ariana Grande

_ Si bueno… eso es algo más platónico

_ ¿Y no tiene que ver con la orden de restricción?

_ Pfff, yo creo que…

_ Jade, será mejor ir a casa cuanto antes, no quiero preocupar más a Cat_ Cat no va y me visita de la nada… bueno, si lo hace, pero usualmente tiene una razón.

_ A eso íbamos_ Me tomó de la cintura, pasé uno de mis brazos por su cuello y me levantó de nuevo solo que ahora lo hizo como si fuera una princesa… si… una princesa y ella…

_ ¿Viajaremos en esto?_ Era un carro algo viejo, no tanto, creo que es un sedán pero… ¿En serio? ¿Con esta casa y…?

_ Sí, es de un solo uso así que aprovéchalo

_ ¿Es robado?

_ Casi

_ ¿Cómo que casi?

_ En serio, eso no importa, lo dejaré en tu casa y luego llamaremos una grúa para que se lo lleve, no es la gran cosa, lo hago todo el tiempo

_ No voy a preguntar…_ El camino fue silencioso, demasiado para mi gusto.

_ Puedes prender la radio si quieres…_ Al menos ahora sé que para ella tampoco era cómodo ese silencio.

_ ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? Obviamente, no te gusta la mía

_ No tengo tiempo para eso…

_ ¡¿No tienes tiempo para la música?! Siempre hay tiempo para eso, como ahora, podrías disfrutar lo que hay en la radio

_ No creo que disfrute One Direction

_ Son lindos…

_ Claro que lo son… los andróginos usualmente lo son, eso no los hace atractivos

_ ¿Qué hay de esto?

_ ¿Selena Gómez?

_ ¡A ella si la conoces!

_ Claro que sí, me gustan las artistas latinas…

_ ¡¿Y yo que soy?!

_ Alguien que no conozco

_ Eres increíble_ En realidad no tardamos mucho en llegar a mi casa, y eso que en realidad Jade no parece ser de las que les gusta la velocidad.

_ ¿Conoces esa bicicleta rosada?_ A veces quisiera que no, Jade estacionó el auto frente a mi casa e hizo una llamada, supongo que a la grúa, entramos a casa y… ahí estaba Cat.

_ ¡Tori! ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? Te estaba buscando, no sabía nada de ti, estaba muy mortificada y…

_ Mira, un dulce

_ Yey, es el mejor día de mi vida_ Jade se le quedaba viendo, esto no me gusta nada.

_ ¿Te conozco?

_ ¿En serio? ¿A ella si la conoces pero a mí no?

_ No lo sé… creo que te vi en alguna parte pero…

_ Oh, es normal, suelen confundirme con Miley Cyrus

_ Pero a ella yo no la conozco…_ Bueno, al menos puedo sentirme un poco mejor.

_ Dudo que alguien te confunda con ella, te pareces más a…_ Antes de que pudiera corregir a Cat, Jade nos silenció a ambas.

_ ¿Estás sola Cat?

_ No, estoy con ustedes

_ Me refiero a si no había nadie contigo antes de que llegáramos nosotras

_ No, nadie, usé la llave que me dio Tori

_ Quédense aquí_ Jade se encamina al pasillo y saca un filoso cuchillo de dios sabe dónde.

_ ¿Crees que…?

_ Shhhh_ No me dejó ni preguntar, esto no me gusta, odio cuando la gente me shushea.

_ Tori ¿Dónde está Sinjin? Quiero un helado_ ¿Sinjin? Hmmm… son casi las ocho, debería de estar aquí en cualquier momento y…

_ Por Dios ¡Jade!_ Corrí detrás de ella y cuando la vi…

_ ¡Será mejor que hables! ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Para quién trabajas!_ Estaba sometiendo al pobre de Sinjin y lo amenazaba con el cuchillo en la garganta.

_ ¡Yo vengo a ver si Tori está bien! Trabajo para ella… Tori, dile que me suelte_ El pobre tipo estaba casi llorando.

_ Jade, suéltalo, es solo Sinjin

_ Oh… el sujeto Sinjin… cuando hablé contigo pensé que eras una mujer muy fea, no un hombre

_ Sí, suelen confundirme con mi tía Gertrudis al teléfono

_ Sinjin, qué dijo Gary de la seguridad

_ Oh, bueno, dijo que solo fue un asalto normal, tomaron algunas joyas y cosas de valor

_ ¿Qué pasó con los guardaespaldas?

_ Bueno, eso es un poco más extraño, ayer en la noche llamaron a Gary y le dieron su renuncia, parece que no quieren más el trabajo.

_ ¿Renunciaron los cinco?_ Jade parece sorprendida, al contrario que Sinjin, Cat y yo.

_ Esto me pasa seguido, dicen que no pueden lidiar conmigo y se van_ Jade parece meditarlo, iba a decir algo pero prefirió no hacerlo.

_ Alístate para el trabajo_ No me dijo más, no me siguió ni nada, se fue a revisar la casa, le pedí a Sinjin que la acompañara mientras Cat me ayudaba a mí.

_ Es muy linda_ Cat lo soltó de pronto

_ Supongo…

_ Quiero detalles sucios_ ¡Dios! Ella piensa que Jade y yo… bueno, yo quisiera que sí.

_ No es nada de eso Cat, ella me salvó la vida, hay unos tipos malos que me quieren muerta

_ Oh… ¿Puedo vestirte en tu funeral?

_ ¡Cat! Esto es serio, ni siquiera sé por qué quieren matarme, solo aparecieron y…_ ¿Desde cuándo comencé a llorar? Solo siento los brazos de Cat rodearme, no puedo creer que me haya mantenido entera todo este tiempo digo ¡Quieren matarme!

_ Todo va a estar bien Tori…

_ Eso espero Cat… ¿Has visto a Trina?

_ Ehm… si… ella está bien…_ Desde ayer no dejo de pensar en ella, sé que suena ridículo, pero hace poco fue su semana de cumpleaños, le mandé algo pero como siempre me lo ha devuelto.

_ Será mejor que me aliste_ Me tomé una ducha rápida, elegí algo sencillo, que me hiciera sentir bien… en otras palabras, me veía fabulosa, como siempre, aún en silla de ruedas.

_ La silla no es necesaria Vega_ A Jade no le parecía divertido toda la "ridícula" atención que la gente me ponía cuando entraba a un lugar empujada por Sinjin.

_ Parte de mi trabajo consiste en bailar, no puedo arriesgarme hasta no ver a un especialista

_ Ni siquiera te lo torciste, no tienes nada roto solo fue el golpe, algo de hinchazón y el dolor momentáneo

_ ¿Acaso eres ortopedista?_ Se quedó en silencio mientras me fulminaba con la mirada_ Pues a menos de que tengas una radiografía, no estoy segura si no me rompí algo así que…

_ ¿Te lastimaste?_ En cuanto llegué a la disquera Gary me estaba esperando, él fue mi manager desde que empecé en esto, se convirtió en mi socio y hasta la fecha sigue siendo como un tío genial que cuida de mí.

_ Me doblé el tobillo ayer

_ Te haré una cita con el ortopedista

_ Hazla a las cuatro, aún tengo que terminar de grabar con André y los chicos

_ De acuerdo, creo que Sinjin te dijo lo de los guardaespaldas, he estado consultando varias agencias y…

_ No será necesario…_ Jade lo detuvo antes de que continuara con lo que decía.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ Como escuchaste, a partir de ahora, yo me ocupo de la seguridad de Vega ¿Quedó claro?

_ ¿En serio?_ La verdad es que vi lo que Jade puede hacer, y si algo me hace sentir segura, es tenerla cerca.

_ Órdenes de Sikowitz

_ ¿Hablas de tu profesor? Tori, esto no es un juego_ Gary se ve realmente preocupado.

_ Eh… si, bueno, Jade lo conoce, ella es… una profesional en eso de la seguridad, con ella estaré bien, Sikowitz se lo pidió de favor y… ya sabes cómo son los militares

Jade no dijo nada en lo que quedaba del día, terminé de grabar con André y fui a mi cita ¿Pueden creerlo? Jade tenía razón, no era nada, el doctor dijo que solo debía reposar un par de días y estaría bien.

_ Ahora volveremos a tu casa y no saldrás de ahí… _ Supongo que por hoy está bien, en realidad no tengo ganas de salir de todos modos.

_ ¿Quiénes son ellos?_ Había unos cuatro gorilas en la entrada de mi casa ¿Qué sucede? ¿Van a intentar matarme de nuevo?

_ Descuida, son amigos, tus guardaespaldas eran un asco, en cuanto esos matones los amenazaron abandonaron el trabajo…

_ Pero…

_ ¿Te pasa muy seguido? Adivina por qué, no eres tan insufrible, llevan tiempo tras de ti, haz tenido mucha suerte_ Los sujetos nos dejaron pasar y saludaron a Jade.

_ Wow, es buena_ Sinjin había estado muy silencioso todo este tiempo.

_ ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

_ No es seguro hablar en cualquier lugar, hasta hoy en la mañana había la posibilidad de micrófonos en tu casa

_ ¿Había?

_ Sí, y varías cámaras, incluida una en tu baño y habitación_ Eso me hace sentir miedo ¿Qué clase de pervertido pone una cámara en el baño?

_ Espera ¿Cuándo entraste a mi baño?

_ Mientras estabas ahí_ No pude evitar quedar toda roja y trabada.

_ ¿Me viste mientras me bañaba?

_ Sí, necesitaba confirmar el punto al que la cámara estaba dirigida

_ ¿Y en mi cuarto?

_ Mientras te cambiabas

_ Osea que…

_ No apunta a tu guardarropa, apuntaba a tu cama…_ ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasaría si a ese loco se le ocurre subir a internet lo que tiene ahí grabado, podrían ser tantas cosas… como cuando regresé a casa con los polacos… o lo de las gemelas rusas… eso daría mucho de qué hablar…

_ ¿Te sientes bien Tori?_ Ya estamos en casa, pero sigo respirando pesado y con la cara de pánico, Sinjin me llevó hasta mi cuarto y Jade nos siguió, pude recostarme en mi cama pero no paraba de preocuparme por todo lo que podrían decir de mí y… ¡Por Dios! Si Trina lo ve…

_ Vega, tranquilízate, esta gente no quiere hacerte un escándalo por la actividad sexual en tu cuarto, a ellos les interesa matarte y punto

_ ¡OH! Claro Jade, eso me tranquiliza como no tienes una maldita…_ No pude terminar de quejarme porque sentí como Jade se acercó a mí y… me abrazó… ¡Me abrazó!

_ ¿Mejor?

_ ¡No! La gente no debe abrazarme Jade, cuando lo hacen… yo… yo…_ Genial, ahora estaba llorando mientras me aferraba a Jade, apenas y la conozco por salvar mi vida y ya ha visto lo patética que puedo llegar a ser.

_ Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar… esta vez_ Parece que Sinjin se sintió incómodo porque se fue.

_ Está bien… ¿Por qué me abrazaste?

_ Tienes miedo… ¿No es lo que debía hacer?

_ Gracias Jade…

_ No soy… buena con esto de los sentimientos…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Mi padre se fue cuando yo tenía doce… él dijo que yo era un monstruo… y que madre había muerto por mi culpa… ella murió cuando yo tenía once…

_ Jade…_ Quería reconfortarla ¿Pero de qué? No se veía herida.

_ Es el pasado Vega, no creas que soy un monstruo, en su momento dolió pero… ahora no importa, ya no soy la niña rota sin sus padres, Robbie y yo salimos de eso…

_ ¿Es tu hermano?

_ No, nuestros padres son socios, su padre siempre está ocupado, apenas y lo ve desde que su mamá los dejó… él dijo que jamás me llamaría un monstruo si yo jamás lo abandonaba…

_ Ya veo… entonces, han estado juntos desde entonces…

_ Desde siempre, lo conocí antes de que mamá enfermara…

_ ¿Y Sikowitz?

_ Una vez intentamos escapar, pensamos que nos quería asaltar pero en realidad nos ayudó, nos dijo que huir de los problemas no los desaparece… y nos enseñó cómo lidiar con eso

_ ¿Cómo hizo eso?

_ Nos enseñó de actuación, nos enseñó a cantar, nos enseñó a tocar un instrumento, me enseñó a escribir… ya sabes, como una escritora y eso… Él compró a Rex…

_ ¿Rex?

_ La marioneta de Robbie, solía llevarla a todos lados, incluso le hablábamos como si fuera una persona… era muy raro, por suerte ya lo dejó… no necesita más a Rex…

_ Pensé que no cantabas

_ No canciones de cuna…

_ Podríamos hacer un dueto

_ Lo dudo, ni siquiera te conozco

_ Trabajaremos en eso_ Me recosté en su pecho y me dejé llevar, era cómodo, era relajante y… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía completamente a salvo, como si nada pudiera tocarme y… creo que así será, mientras Jade esté a mi lado.

 **Pues bueno, como verán en las actualizaciones se narra lo que pasa por día, el primer capitulo era enorme mientras este es mas corto al igual que algunos que vienen; a Jade no la he querido poner tan maldita porque creo que no lo es, además aquí tiene cosas mas importantes en las que pensar que preocuparse por lo que siente (Aunque claro que es importante).**

 **Igual me interesan sus opiniones, mas por si ven algo que pueda no tener sentido o que vaya muy suelto se los agradecería, también por si les va gustando igual me gustaría saberlo así que, espero leerlos pronto.**


	3. Día 3

**Día 3**

Me siento tan bien, como si hubiera dormido en una nube y… fue algo parecido, aunque Jade no se ve muy repuesta que digamos, ya estamos desayunando… algo así, en realidad, solo está tomando café mientras yo tomo mi jugo, se ve que le agrada el café pero aún se ve incómoda, quise acercarme a preguntarle pero en eso sonó mi teléfono, estaba sobre la mesa así que antes de que pudiera tomarlo, ella lo hizo, lo miró y luego me lo devolvió.

_ No recibas llamadas innecesarias, no queremos filtrar información_ Era Ryder, teniendo a Jade aquí, no hay llamada más innecesaria que la suya ¿O no?

_ Gary dijo que podía tomarme la semana libre si quería, la canción con André ya está así que… podemos hacer lo que tú quieras ¿Qué dices?

_ Podríamos ir al parque…

_ Suena a una buena idea

_ Podríamos buscar una pista sobre los tipos que quieren atraparte

_ Ehmmm, yo pensaba en algo más… como ir al cine, o al centro comercial… o a un restaurante, no lo sé

_ No creo que en esos lugares encontremos nada sobre el caso_ No quiero seguir pensando en eso, además, por lo que tenía entendido, Robbie y Sikowitz se encargarían de eso y Jade solo está aquí para protegerme.

_ Podríamos hacer algo solo para matar el rato…

_ Quieres decir… algo así como… dar un paseo por la ciudad…_ Parece que comienza a agarrar la indirecta, aunque un paseo por la ciudad con la de fans que tengo, no gracias_ Y podríamos patrullar un poco, seguro hay un asalto por ahí o…

_ ¡No! Jade, por favor, dime que eso de… ser héroe no es lo único que haces_ Suelta un suspiro y parece que trata de poner las palabras en orden en su cabeza.

_ Es mi deber Vega… no puedo estar tranquila pensando en que ahí afuera, hay un mal nacido tomando ventaja de alguien más… no sé si lo entiendas pero… esto es lo que yo hago, y cuando no lo hago, la gente muere…_ Es malditamente razonable, tan jodidamente cierto, pero también, me molesta, me cabrea, me empe… ¡Dios! Me enoja demasiado.

_ ¡No puedes dejar de vivir tu vida solo porque la gente no se puede cuidar sola Jade! ¡Tú! ¡También mereces divertirte, pasar el rato…! ¡Dios! ¡Casi tienes mi edad, no puedes mal gastar así tu vida!_ Pensé que se molestaría, pero en lugar de eso, solo estaba sorprendida, como si no se esperara esa reacción de mi parte y… bueno, yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

_ Tori, escucha, yo tomé esta decisión, sabía lo que implicaba y…

_ ¡Y nada! Hoy, tú tienes que cuidarme, así que vendrás conmigo y te divertirás_ No le di tiempo a responder, la tome de la muñeca y salimos de casa.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?_ No parece que ponga resistencia, por suerte no tengo que usar una molesta férula, y apenas y con bastón es suficiente, Jade dice que soy una exagerada, pero escuché de una chica que se lastimó el pie y que no pudo usar tacones nunca más en su vida… ¿Te imaginas? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin…?_ ¡Vega! ¿A dónde vamos?_ Menos mal Sinjin va a manejar, conveniente porque… en realidad, nunca saqué mi permiso para conducir ya que soy algo torpe con eso, además de que a los 19 ya tenía chofer personal así que…_ ¡Vega! ¡Si no me dices en este instante, volveremos a tu casa y…!

_ Déjame ver… Sinjin, llama a Erick, dile que desayunaremos con él, después, iremos al cine, así que llama a Richard, pasaremos al SPA, así que avisa a Stella, no quiero que esa rubia boba vuelva a confundir mi tratamiento, comeremos con Tony y para terminar… no lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá

_ Un momento, al cine y luego al SPA Y luego comida ¿Italiana?... No estoy segura si…

_ Sikowitz dijo que actuara natural, bueno, es lo que naturalmente hago cuando me dan el día_ Parece un poco molesta, no mucho, en realidad parece que solo reflexiona demasiado.

_ Podría ser peligroso…

_ También será divertido_ Me recargué en su hombro y pareció tensarse, pude ver que una risilla se le escapaba a Sinjin pero no me importó, hoy pasaría el día con Jade y sería grandioso.

_ Primero el desayuno… ¿Cierto?

_ Así es, pide, lo que quieras, lo que sea, el dinero no es problema_ Se dice eso con gracia y cortesía, no esperas que de verdad la otra persona te tome literal la palabra, en serio creo que Jade pidió casi todo lo que estaba en el menú, de verdad perdí la cuenta después de que se comió la orden de panqueques, los huevos con tocino, las tostadas, el coctel de frutas (grande por supuesto), una malteada, un emparedado especial (Con un montón de ingredientes) y unos burritos… estoy segura de que pidió un par de cosas más pero ya ni cuenta me di.

_ Estuvo increíble, debiste probar el melón con helado_ Era la mitad de un melón relleno de helado hasta el tope… ¡Se lo comió como si de una golosina se tratara!

_ Bueno, tú no te perdiste nada…_ La miro y no paro de pensar ¿Cómo lo hace? Porque yo tengo que ir al gimnasio para estar en forma… por cierto no he ido en estos últimos dos días, pero en fin ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo tiene ese cuerpo y come de esa forma?... Se me ocurre, que quizá a eso se escapó en la mañana el día que pasamos en su casa, me di cuenta que se levantó muy temprano, pero hoy se quedó toda la mañana conmigo… Bueno, seguro patrullar las calles tiene su recompensa.

_ ¿Qué película veremos?_ Se ve poco entusiasmada, en serio, quisiera que por lo menos le emocionara alguno de los títulos en cartelera.

_ Bueno… Sinjin entrará a ver esa de Goku, pensé que podríamos ver la de Mundo Jurásico o alguna de miedo… en realidad la de la Noche del Diablo no se ve mal, o quizá la de…

_ Ya las vi, quiero ver esta…

_ ¿Es en serio?... No pensé que…

_ Solo apresúrate quieres_ No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que Jade eligiera esta película, es tan… anti ella, además está toda avergonzada por pedirme que la veamos… es tan linda.

_ Bien, bien, Richard, quiero dos entradas para Intensamente_ La película fue buena, en verdad me gustó demasiado, yo quería verla hace tiempo, pero como se estrenó justo el día que me intentaron matar… pues no hay mucho que hacer, aunque fue mil veces mejor verla con Jade, en ocasiones juro que pude ver algo así como un brillo infantil en sus ojos, y aunque no tiene una risa aparatosa, pude apreciar cada que sonreía cuando algo le causaba gracia… ¡Dios! Es tan hermosa…

_ Nunca había ido a un cine donde hubiera un mesero…

_ Bueno, así son las salas VIP, no podría entrar como las personas regulares, habría un escándalo porque estoy ahí y ni siquiera me dejarían llegar a mi asiento

_ ¿Por eso tantas llamadas para una cita?_ ¡Dios! ¡Miiiioooo! ¡¿Dijo cita?! ¿Es una cita?

_ Ehh-hh-mmm pues… bbb-bbueno, es que… _ ¡Hace años que no me trababa de esa forma! ¿Cómo lo hizo?

_ Add-daa dda—aa_ ¡Y se burla de mí! ¡Nunca nadie se había burlado de mí!

_ Nadie me había hablado así desde que cumplí 18

_ Y eso fue hace…_ Genial, ahora me llama vieja

_ Hace casi cinco años

_ Quizá por eso eres medio tonta…_ Quería contestarle, quería cerrarle la boca y demostrarle que no soy ninguna tonta, pero solo con esa sonrisilla juguetona me bastó para sonreír como una boba y no decir nada.

_ ¡Stella!_ En cuanto llegué al SPA saludé a la dueña del lugar, es una mujer algo mayor, entre treinta y cuarenta, rubia despampanante, muy amigable y muy agradable.

_ ¡Querida! Años sin verte_ Me saludó con un beso en cada mejilla y luego se quedó viendo a Jade_ Wow… Que linda amiga…

_ No soy su amiga…_ Jade contestó algo fría, eso me molestó un poco, quiero decir, con todo lo que hemos pasado y eso, por lo menos podría decir que es mi amiga.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!_ Stella se veía algo consternada y se acercó inmediatamente a Jade_ ¡Pero que hermosa piel tienes! Y esos ojos… sin duda, eres HER- MOOO – SA, te daremos un tratamiento especial y…

_ Solo vine a acompañarla…

_ Entonces las tortolitas tomarán el mismo tratamiento_ Stella sonreía y Jade se veía muy molesta, yo quise corregirla pero cuando carburé a decir algo, ella ya nos había dirigido al primer cuarto.

_ Lo siento Jade, Stella es muy impulsiva, ya le explicaré las cosas y…

_ No me importa lo que tu rara amiga piense de nosotras_ En realidad, parecía que no le importaba… pff, bueno, por mí, está bien.

Todo iba muy bien el baño de lodo, el baño de vapor, las sales, la pedicura, la manicura, amé cuando nos lavaron el cabello, pero todo se fue al demonio en cuanto llegamos al salón de masaje ¿Adivinen quién estaba ahí? Así es, la rubia tonta, pero no, no me estaba atendiendo a mí, sino a Jade.

_ Wow… estas muuuy tensa, necesitas relajarte un poco…_ Le sonreía y le susurraba sensualmente al oído (Debo admitirlo, aunque no me agrade, está como quiere).

_ Ha sido una semana dura…_ ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! Jade, parece muy "amigable" con ella

_ Solo tranquilízate ¿De acuerdo?..._ Siguen charlando como si nada, Jade le contesta como… como si le agradara ¡A mí no me contesta así!

_ Disculpe, señorita Vega, necesito que se ponga totalmente boca abajo

_ Si, lo siento Rodrigo

_ ¿Te molesta si soy un poco ruda?_ ¡Dios! ¡Esas no son preguntas de masajista!

_ No, adelante_ ¡Jade! ¡Por Dios!

_ ¿Te gusta eso?

_ Hmmmm, si, se siente muy bien… Hmmmm… _ ¿Está haciendo ruidos sexuales? ¡Dios son tan sexys sus gemidos! En serio, no sé si escucharla me pone o me enfurece que no sea yo quien lo cause.

_ Y… ¿Tienes algo para hacer el sábado?_ Basta, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

_ Sí, tengo que… ¿Vega?_ Estaba muy molesta, solo me levanté y fui directo a donde estaban las dos, no iba a dejar a esta resbalosa con Jade ni un segundo más.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Va a estar conmigo! ¿Acaso no es obvio?

_ Solo iba a invitarla al evento del SPA, señorita Vega, yo… lo siento, no quería que…

_ ¡Puedo tocarla yo misma si quiero, no necesito venir aquí para que tú lo hagas!_ Estaba tan enojada, que ver a Jade riéndose solo me molestaba más.

_ Linda vista Vega_ ¡Rayos! Estaba tan molesta que ni me di cuenta que no tomé ni siquiera una toalla para cubrirme… en serio ¿En qué pensaba? Fácil, no estaba pensando.

_ Señorita Vega_ La rubia boba me da una toalla y yo no puedo más que sonrojarme, en realidad no me molesta que la rubia o que Rodrigo me vieran, pero pensar en que Jade me observa como si me analizara… en serio me pone nerviosa.

_ Es hora de irnos_ Jade no dijo nada, nos vestimos y íbamos saliendo del lugar cuando…

_ ¡Tori! Disculpa por lo que sucedió, en serio, no sé en qué pensaba Britanny al hablarle así a Jade, en serio lo lamento_ Claro, soy una de las principales atracciones de este lugar ¿Lo imaginan? "El SPA donde va Victoria Vega", está claro que Stella no me quiere enojada.

_ Fue una actitud poco profesional de su parte_ Seguía muy molesta, y aún mas porque Jade no paraba de reírse ¡¿De qué se ríe?!

_ La despediré, no te preocupes Tori, es la última vez que la ves aquí, te doy mi palabra

_ Eso espero

_ No, nada de eso, escucha… Stella, no vas a despedir a esa chica solo por Vega_ Stella estaba confundida, no sabía a quién tomarle la palabra.

_ Jade, Stella sabe lo que hace_ Jade solo suspiró y esta vez se paró junto a mi, pasó su brazo por mis hombros y casi, por un momento… bueno no, claramente parecíamos una pareja.

_ Tori_ Solo tuvo que decir mi nombre y ya me había convencido_ No tienes ningún motivo para estar molesta con esa chica, ella solo hacía su trabajo, y sería injusto que lo perdiera solo porque a ti te entró una rabieta ¿No crees?_ ¡Me siento como una niña de cinco años! Hasta siento como estoy haciendo un tonto puchero.

_ Si tú lo dices…

_ Ahora, discúlpate con Britanny_ No, no, definitivamente no, Victoria Vega no se disculpa con cualquiera, menos con una rubia boba que osaba coquetearle a mi posible novia… ¿novia?... Me pregunto si así sería si saliera con Jade…

_ No, no le voy a pedir disculpas y…_ Me abrazó un poco y… ¡Me besó! ¡ME BESÓ!, en la mejilla pero, igual ¡ME BESÓ! Y me dejó más tonta que…

_ Tori…_ Que me lo pida ella y una leve sonrisa… ¿Dónde quedó eso de Victoria Vega no pide perdón? Quién sabe.

_ Lo lamento Britanny, no quise hablarte de esa forma…_ Ahora que la veo, la chica está muy asustada, completamente aterrada de mí, hasta parece que ya había empezado a llorar.

_ No tiene de que disculparse señorita Vega, yo no sabía que eran pareja, y menos que era usted tan celosa, de verdad no fue mi intención, por favor tomen estos boletos, son para el carnaval que hay en el muelle, en serio, en serio lo lamento_ Supongo que no es su culpa ser una rubia tonta, así que tomé los boletos y sonreí, después de todo no fue tan malo.

_ Bien, ahora que está todo arreglado, Stella, gracias por todo, estuvo increíble, no se asusten por Tori, ella está así de loca, usualmente me deja encerrada en su armario para que nadie pueda verme, locuras de gente famosa, espero verlas pronto

_ Eres muy divertida Jade, entiendo por qué Tori es tan celosa; con una novia así yo no saldría de mi cuarto_ Salimos del lugar, Sinjin nos esperaba afuera y cuando llegamos al auto ambas dejamos de sonreír y pusimos cara de fastidio.

_ No volveré aquí nunca

_ Si lo harás…

_ No, no lo haré

_ Vamos, en serio no vas a dejar de venir solo porque esa chica no te agrada

_ ¡Claro que sí! Puedo hacerlo y lo haré

_ El servicio fue bueno, la estabas pasando bien hasta que ella apareció; Stella besa la tierra donde pisas, solo dile que la saque cuando tu vengas

_ Es cuestión de principios Jade, su aroma está por todo el lugar, cada que venga a este lugar voy a pensar "Rubia resbalosa número 4" ¿Te das cuenta? Ni siquiera es del número cinco porque es demasiado boba para contar tanto… debieron despedirla

_ Estas exagerando, cuando confundió tu tratamiento fue porque te admira mucho y le dieron nervios de atenderte

_ Y si me admira taaaaanto como tú dices ¿Por qué te coqueteaba?

_ En primera Vega, ella no sabía que éramos pareja, te lo dijo, y en segunda, no me coqueteaba, solo era amable

_ ¿Son pareja?_ Sinjin pregunta muy animadamente.

_ No_ Y muy a mi pesar, Jade le contesta la verdad.

_ Pero tú dejaste que todos creyeran eso ¿Cómo pudo no enterarse?

_ Acababa de empezar su turno, no tuvo tiempo de cotillear

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Me lo dijo

_ ¡¿Qué más te dijo?!_ Se me fue un poco el tono con esa pregunta, Jade solo se veía extrañada.

_ Me contó de ella, tiene dos trabajos, al parecer no le va bien con eso y criando a un niño sola, su hermana la ayuda pero también se siente mal porque siente que se pierde de lo mejor de ser madre… ¿Ves porque no podían despedirla solo por tu capricho?... Y no puedes dejar de ir, o Stella la culpará y la echará del lugar… luego te llamará para que vuelvas a ir… solo ella perdería ¿No crees?_ Tiene razón, Jade tiene la maldita razón, aun así, me siento molesta con esa tipa, no quiero que pierda su trabajo, pero si quiero que algo no letal le pase.

_ ¿Vas a verla de nuevo?_ ¡Dios! Sueno toda patética y desesperada, me doy lástima.

_ No lo sé… quizá…

_ Aún quiero que la despidan…

_ Digo, si algún día la están asaltando o unos matones van tras de ella, puede que sí, la vida es impredecible… pero si lo que quieres es que te diga que no la buscaré por mi cuenta, entonces no, no la voy a ver de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?_ Me alegra que lleguemos a esto, ahora esa tipa ya no me importa, pero ahora otras cosas vienen a mi mente.

_ Jade… ¿Por qué no la vas a ver?

_ Porque tú no quieres que lo haga…

_ Pero… dijiste que no éramos ni amigas…

_ No lo somos…

_ ¿Lo seremos?

_ No lo sé…

_ ¿Por qué no lo sabes?

_ ¡Cielos Vega! ¡No lo sé! No soy un psíquico ni nada por el estilo, no puedo ver el futuro, no sé qué pasara entre nosotras…

_ Pero… ¿Hay esperanza?

_ No lo creo…_ ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque, esto no es un juego, alguien quiere matarte y yo debo atraparlo para que no te mate… y para que no mate más gente, lo más seguro es que en cuanto estés a salvo no volvamos a vernos

_ ¡¿QUÉ?! Dices como… no vernos nunca ¿Jamás?

_ No lo sé, eres muy tonta, seguro algún día te asalten en el parque por andar de ostentosa y quizá yo ande patrullando por ahí…

_ Y… ¿No puedes llamarme? ¿Visitarme? ¿Aunque sea un toque por Facebook?

_ ¿Tocarte por Facebook?

_ Es para… bueno… le mandas un toque a la gente para… ehmmm, olvida eso ¿En serio no puedes buscarme nunca más?

_ Es como es Vega, no le agrado a mucha gente, no necesitas más drama en tu vida que el que ya tienes contra Britanny

_ Sabes, estoy harta de tus tontos códigos de súper héroe, son ridículos, hacen que te encierres del mundo y no puedas disfrutar nada

_ Es como es

_ ¡No! ¡No digas "es como es"! Eso es patético, te excusas en eso para no acercarte a las personas… Tú dices que no puedes sentir miedo, pues yo creo que le tienes taaaanto miedo a la gente, que hiciste de ti una clase de súper soldado solo para evadir el contacto con las personas, apuesto a que entrenas sin parar, que comes tanto, porque quizá llevas tanto tiempo metida en eso de la "heroína", que ni siquiera te das tiempo para ti_ Bien Tori, ahora sí, lo sacaste todo; cuando termino con mi vómito verbal, veo a Sinjin apartar la vista con incomodidad y a Jade… Rayos, no solo está molesta, está… no sé qué está, la ira en sus ojos se mezcla con algo que no entiendo, pero sé que es malo, sé que la hice sentir mal.

_ Eh… Tori, llegamos…_ Abro la puerta y voy a bajar, hasta que veo que Jade no piensa entrar conmigo, en serio ¿Qué me pasa? No soy una idiota como para no poder aceptar que me gusta, sí, me gusta una chica, en realidad no me importa, no es como que Miley Cyrus no sea bisexual, quiero decir, no sería la primera ni la última, además, no es como que tenga alguien que pueda reclamarme por ello pero sencillamente no lo entiendo.

_ Vamos a casa Sinjin, llama y pídele a Tony que nos mande lo de siempre para tres personas…_ El camino fue silencioso, Sinjin quiso aligerarlo con algo de música, pero desde que la mayoría eran canciones mías, a Jade no pareció gustarle.

En realidad todo fue como ayer, fui con Jade hasta mi cuarto pero… hoy me recosté ahí yo sola, Jade no fue a acompañarme, se sentó en el diván cerca de mi cama y se dedicó solo a observar la puerta.

_ ¿No vas a dormir?

_ No_ Quería disculparme, en serio que si quería, pero no podía, por esta no, en serio que no quise lastimar a Jade pero… _ Es Sikowitz_ Ni siquiera escuché que su teléfono sonara_ Robbie llegará en cualquier momento, te llevará a un lugar seguro

_ Espera ¿Dónde vas tú?_ En realidad Jade solo llevaba una mochila con ella, sacó algunas cosas y comenzó a guardárselas por el cuerpo, cuando terminó se puso la mochila y me vio.

_ A terminar con esto_ Sentí como el pecho se me encogía, no importa que no le pasara nada con las balas del otro día, aun así, no creo que Jade sea inmortal, yo escuché su corazón ayer, eso quiere decir que pueden matarla, además no es solo eso, sino que si termina con esto entonces… no volveré a verla.

_ No lo hagas_ Una vez más, estoy aferrada a ella, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho mientras lloro como una niña miedosa, ella acaricia un poco mi espalda y mi cabeza ¡No quiero! Sé que lo hace solo porque en serio piensa irse.

_ Es lo que vine a hacer Ve… Tori… estarás bien, te veré con Robbie y yo misma te traeré a tu casa cuando sea totalmente seguro ¿De acuerdo?_ No, no estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que se vaya de esta habitación ni ahora ni nunca, pero es lo mejor que conseguiré.

_ Pero promételo Jade… promete que nos veremos de nuevo_ Me da una pequeña sonrisa, no es malvada, no es burlona, solo es cálida y la más linda que he visto.

_ Robbie está aquí_ Me abrazó y me besó a un lado de la cabeza… Solo se fue, no me prometió nada solo… se fue…

 **Marlinn, espero que te gustara el capitulo, pensaba subirlo hasta mañana pero dije, bueno por qué no ahora, mientras pueda, que esto salga lo más rápido que se pueda, en fin, espero que a los demás también les guste cómo van desarrollandose las cosas y... pues bueno, si alguien ha leído mi otro fic de Una Relación de Locas, sabrán que me gusta cuando Tori es la celosa, es una parte suya que aunque no se ve mucho en la serie, yo creo que está ahí o al menos yo me la alucino así.**

 **Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima, espero actualizar antes del miércoles, porque dudo poder hacerlo ese día, en fin, me despido y espero saber qué les va pareciendo la historia.**


	4. Día 4

**Día 4**

No dormí nada, pasé así toda la noche, toda la mañana y toda la tarde, Robbie trata de hacerme sentir mejor, y aunque se esfuerza en ello, la verdad es que lo único que me haría sentir mejor, es que Jade entrara por esa puerta.

_ Debes calmarte Tori, Jade sabe lo que hace, ella está entrenada para esto y…

_ Robbie, no hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga sentir mejor

_ Lo sé, la primera vez que Jade se fue por la noche estaba igual, no sabía qué iba a pasar… y odié que no hubiera nadie ahí que me pudiera decir que todo iba a estar bien…

_ ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

_ No lo sé, solo… lo espero, espero que Jade vuelva como siempre lo hace, que solo tenga un par de heridas pequeñas y… no tener que volver a esperarla así…_ Abracé a Robbie, no sé si porque él lo necesitaba o porque yo lo necesitaba.

_ Mi padre era policía… no solía jugar mucho con mi hermana y conmigo, en su lugar, se la pasaba entrenando, ejercitándose y eso… por las noches era lo peor, mamá se sentaba a esperarlo hasta que… un día dejó de hacerlo… nunca pude culparla por engañarlo, quizá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar no lo sé… él tardó cinco años en darse cuenta y cuando lo hizo… ni siquiera le importó… solo dijo que tenía trabajo… después cada que lo buscábamos Trina y yo era lo mismo, "no puedo" ,"es mi trabajo"… y su favorita… "quisiera estar con ustedes, pero es mi deber, es lo que es"…

_ Lo siento…

_ Fue hace tiempo… no hace tanto pero… cuando escuché las mismas palabras de mi padre en Jade yo… no lo sé, enloquecí…

_ No es fácil tener a Jade en tu vida, ella es… muy complicada… pero lo vale, eso y más… creo que tú le agradas…

_ Yo… no lo creo…

_ Te trajo a casa, ella no trae a nadie a casa… y no eres la primera persona a la que protege... pero si a la primera a la que le habla… en realidad, lleva como un mes observándote… espera, eso no suena lindo

_ Espera… Entonces… usualmente, ella no habla con las personas a las que cuida ¿Cierto?

_ No, no lo hace… cielos, no debería decirte esto, creo que va a hacerme algo malo si se entera…

_ No se lo diré pero… ¿Por qué?

_ No lo sé, Jade hace lo que Jade quiere… _ Al menos he podido distraerme de todo… es raro, pero hablar de Jade me hace olvidarme de preocuparme de Jade.

_ Oye, Robbie ¿Crees que podré volver a ver a Jade después de esto?

_ Tori, la vida de Jade no es sencilla, es… ya sabes… las personas a su alrededor nunca están seguras del todo

_ Pues a mí no me importa que…_ Antes de poder terminar escuchamos un estruendo en la puerta y un desastre en el vestíbulo.

_ ¡Jade!_ Robbie corrió junto a ella de inmediato, estaba desplomada en la entrada y aun así se volvió a levantar.

_ No es nada…_ Tenía sangre por todos lados, se notaba que todo le dolía.

_ Robbie, tienes que ayudarla, ven, te ayudaré a llegar a la habitación_ Traté de ayudarla a caminar pero ella me detuvo, no me miraba, solo miraba a Robbie.

_ Ahora estas segura Vega, ya no hay nada amenazando tu vida… Sinjin está afuera esperándote…_ Siguió caminando sola hasta las escaleras.

_ Jade, déjame ayudarte, por favor

_ Puedo llegar sola a mi habitación y Robbie se encargará de mis heridas, no hay nada en lo que puedas ayudarme Vega…

_ Pero yo… no quiero irme…

_ Pues bien, quédate aquí, Robbie, volvamos a casa_ Quisiera seguirla pero sé que no puedo, quisiera buscarla en su "casa", pero no puedo, ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos o cómo salimos.

_ Jade… no te vayas…_ Se detuvo por un momento en la puerta, volteo y me miró a los ojos.

_ Se acabó…_ No dijo nada más, se fue, de nuevo se fue y… y yo debía ir por ella, debía correr abrazarla y no dejarla ir, sin importar que me matara pero… no lo hice… no lo hice…

 **Pues bueno, como este capitulo era cortito decidí subirlo de una vez; no quise entrar en detalles de la pelea de Jade porque hay algunas cosas que de ahí, se van a revelar después.**

 **Pues bueno, lo de Trina ya vendrá, eso ya lo tengo bien decidido, en cuanto a Tori y a Jade.. ya veremos.**


	5. Día 6

**Día 6**

Estoy en casa, en cama, aunque no recuerdo llegar a casa, no recuerdo nada más que subir al auto después de dejar ahí a Vega y es lo único que hay en mi mente, sus ojos cuando me fui…

_ Cielos Jade, gracias a Dios despertaste ¡¿En qué rayos pensabas?!_ Lo sabía, Robbie está molesto, de seguro Sikowitz también debe estarlo._ Tuvimos que llamar a Lane, te estabas desangrando, la mitad de tu sistema colapsó, las heridas eran profundas y por lo que vi en las noticas, no solo fueron un par de pandilleros ¡Jade forzaste todo el sistema! ¿En qué pensabas? Pudiste matarte ¡De la vida real Jade!

_ Tenía que acabar con eso

_ Entonces, ibas a matarte solo porque ya no querías ver a Tori

_ ¿Qué? Nada de eso… Robbie, esos bastardos trabajaban para él…

_ Tú… dices que… ellos…

_ Así es… ellos trabajaban con el maldito que mató a mi madre…

_ Pero… los aniquilaste a todos… ¿Quién los contrató para matar a Tori?

_ Una tal Tara Ferguson, Tori la rechazó en una audición porque no tenía talento y según ella arruinó su vida, su padre tiene mucho dinero y así le pagó a esos mal nacidos…

_ Y… sobre lo de tu madre ¿Qué sacaste?

_ No mucho… pero le di un mensaje bastante claro…

_ Ya, no me engañas Jade ¿Qué te hizo perder el control?

_ Era una pista sobre él…

_ Pero… no entiendo…

_ Era uno de sus agentes de confianza… ¡Se me fue el maldito!

_ Pero… dijiste que Tori estaba a salvo…

_ Y lo está, el trabajo era solo para conseguir el dinero de Ferguson, ya me encargué de eso…

_ Tú no… la…

_ Ganas no me faltaron… en realidad la llevé a su casa, su padre supo lo que hizo y se molestó, él no estaba enterado…

_ Bien entonces… supongo que ya no hay nada que hacer con Victoria Vega… que lastima, no me dio su autógrafo…

_ Vaya, al fin despiertas Jade, debo decir que nunca habías llegado en tales condiciones ¿Puedo saber qué pasó?

_ Ya lo sabes, heridas menores, heridas mayores, mi sistema colapsó, el mecanismo no pudo funcionar correctamente… es irónico, hace diez años el conservar mis partes humanas casi me mata y ahora me salvó la vida…

_ Sé lo que pasó con tu cuerpo, no sé qué pasó con tu cabeza

_ Quería probarme… no sabía hasta dónde podía llegar…

_ Si claro, y que el sistema principal quedara totalmente arruinado fue solo por eso…

_ Un momento, si el sistema principal se hubiera dañado entonces…

_ Estuviste muerta por veinticuatro minutos hasta que pude repararlo temporalmente, después me tomó catorce horas el poner en funcionamiento uno nuevo

_ ¿Catorce horas?

_ Así es, estuviste inconsciente todo un día, estaba muy dañado todo tu mecanismo, fue un día duro para Robbie y para mí

_ ¿Dónde está Sikowitz?

_ Oh, si quieres hablar con él, yo lo llamaré_ Robbie salió de la habitación y me dejó con Lane.

_ Ella es linda…

_ Ella quién

_ Victoria…

_ Eso ya se terminó

_ No la conocí pero… por lo que me dijeron Robbie y Sikowitz… parece que te agradaba…

_ Oye, que pase un buen momento con alguien no significa nada

_ Robbie me pasó el audio del SPA_ No tenía explicación para eso, no sé por qué lo hice.

_ Sabes, quiero una clave para eso otra vez, ustedes no pueden solo abrir un archivo y saber todo lo que pasó en mi día

_ Como quieras, sabes que no me habías pedido una clave más que cuando comenzaste a masturbarte con fotos de Victoria Justice

_ Oye, eso es algo de lo que no quería hablar nunca más…

_ Bajaste toda la serie de Eye Candy

_ ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

_ Bien… ¿Qué hay con Tori?

_ Ok, volvamos con el tema de mi precocidad…

_ ¿Tanto así te molesta hablar de ella?

_ ¿Ella quién?_ Genial, justo a tiempo llega Robbie con Sikowitz.

_ Ella nadie, Sikowitz, necesitamos hablar…_ Lane y Robbie captaron el mensaje y se fueron, cerraron la puerta y Sikowitz se sentó al borde de mi cama.

_ Bien… ¿Qué descubriste Jade?

_ Por qué no me dijiste quién era Vega…

_ Bueno, está en todos lados, todos conocen a Victoria Vega y…

_ Sabes a lo que me refiero…

_ Bueno, pensé que a estas alturas ya no te importaría…

_ No es cierto, tú siempre tienes un motivo loco para hacer las cosas ¿Por qué querías que yo cuidara a Vega? ¿Por qué me tuviste todo un mes observándola? ¿Por qué…?

_ ¿Por qué te sientes de esa forma?_ ¡Lo sabía! Desde el momento en que Vega lo reconoció como su maestro, supe que esto era algo más.

_ Tú me metiste a Vega en la cabeza… ¿Por qué ella?

_ Jade… me gustaría decirte que todo fue mi plan pero no es así… _ Se está guardando algo, lo sé, maldita sea, odio saberlo_ Si, yo quería que cuidaras a Tori, sabía que estaría bien contigo, yo la aprecio, fue una de mis mejores estudiantes… Jade, todo esto… yo soy solo un espectador… esto, lo vas a resolver tú…

_ Dime que no te estás muriendo

_ ¡Dios! ¡No! Jade, no digas eso ni de broma

_ ¿Entonces a qué viene eso?

_ A que ahora sabes quién es "él"… no puedo evitar que vayas tras él… lo haría si pudiera, por eso no te dije quién era…

_ ¿Es tan peligroso?

_ La verdad siempre es peligrosa Jade…

_ ¿Qué puedes decirme de Trina Vega?

_ No mucho, se mudó a San Francisco, salió del radar, en realidad es irrelevante para tus objetivos

_ Y… ¿Qué hay sobre su relación con Vega?

_ ¿Con Vega?

_ Con Tori

_ Oh… bueno, son hermanas, en la escuela Trina no era la hermana mayor mas espléndida, pero… bueno, siempre tuvieron una buena conexión hasta que…

_ ¿Hasta qué?

_ Era el último año de Tori en Hollywood Arts, Trina ya estaba en la universidad y sus padres se divorciaron, Tori consiguió su primer contrato y… dejó atrás a Trina... y a su madre…

_ No se hablan desde entonces… ¿Cierto?

_ Creo que no… ¿Por qué querías saber eso?

_ La información nunca está de más…

_ Y… entonces… ¿Qué harás ahora?...

_ Necesito poner en marcha algunas mejoras en el sistema, hablaré de eso con Robbie y… por lo pronto solo patrullaré las calles…

_ Solo… patrullar… ¿Sin visitas especiales?

_ Noup, solo patrullar… solo… ayudar a gente en peligro_ Odio que todos me miren de esa forma, como si supieran algo de mí que yo trato de ocultar.

En serio, a veces, se les olvida que no importa… en serio ¿Qué si me gustara Vega? Hasta donde yo sé, ninguno de ellos es mi padre… el cuál no lo aprobaría pero poco me importa, da igual, la cosa no es que yo sea una adolescente confundida que no puede decidir sobre sus recientes sentimientos por alguien… la cosa no es así, la cosa es, que hice todo esto para poner a Vega a salvo, y salir con ella no ayudaría a que su vida dejara de peligrar, digo es en serio, mis enemigos son sicarios peligrosos, no reporteros entrometidos, esta gente la matará sin dudar solo para fastidiarme, esto no es un juego, yo no soy una chica cualquiera que puede solo ir por la vida y tomar decisiones a la ligera, no puedo, porque si yo decido tomarme un día libre, hay gente que muere, si me distraigo, hay gente que muere y si me enamoro… bueno, quizá esa persona muera... Es mejor dejarlo antes de que algo pueda salir mal…

_ Es mejor de esta forma…

 **Es la primera vez que se ve la perspectiva de Jade y ya se va revelando algo de Trina, como verán, se salta del día 4 al 6 debido a que ese día Jade estuvo inconsciente y no se me antojó publicar cómo Tori sufría por su ausencia, eso lo dejaremos para el capítulo que sigue jeje**

 **De esta historia tengo borrador hasta el día 15 y de aquí siguen corridos, es decir, cada capitulo es un día y solo pongo lo relevante, por eso unos serán cortos y otros largos de 4 mil palabras o de 300, en fin, espero actualizar pronto este asunto y como siempre, les pido que si hay algo que ven que voy mal o algo que les va gustando pues dejen un review y me harán el día.**


	6. Día 7

**Día 7**

Han pasado dos días desde lo de Jade… esto no me hace sentir para nada bien, quiero decir, ni siquiera me ha llamado, no ha hecho el intento por verme… nada… ¿En serio? ¡Es decepcionante! Quiero decir, no pensé que vendría por mí, me besaría, quizá tendríamos sexo alocado todo el día y luego viviríamos felices por siempre… bueno, si lo pensé, pero sabía que no pasaría, por lo menos esperaba que me agregara en Facebook y poder hablar pero adivinen, ni siquiera se su apellido, tampoco el de Robbie… era algo de Sha… sha… nada, cada que los busco no encuentro nada y es frustrante.

¡Sikowitz! Claro, a él podría encontrarlo, si se dignara a pasarse por su casa, yo me enteraría, por lo que pude deducir, lleva meses sin darse una vuelta por ahí o eso me dijeron los vecinos… bueno, eso le dijeron a Sinjin…

_ Tori, en serio, no puedes solo dejarte decaer por eso, seguro Jade te llamará pronto

_ ¡No Cat! ¡No lo hará!_ Me doy lástima, cada que se toca el tema me pongo a llorar como magdalena.

_ Oye… dijiste que Jade era como un súper héroe, quizá si estás en peligro, ella vendrá a rescatarte…

_ Cat, esa es la idea más… Inteligente que has tenido_ Bueno, fingir un robo en Hollywood Hills no fue buena idea, y menos porque a Sinjin lo detuvieron, ventajas de ser Tori Vega es que lo dejaron ir sin problema… solo tuve que pagar la fianza.

Creo que debería rendirme, Jade no va a llamarme… creo que ni siquiera tiene mi número… debo superar esto ¡Pero no puedo! Nunca me había gustado tanto alguien, ni siquiera Justin cuando era niña.

_ Tori, te llaman_ No sé porque siempre dejo que Sinjin tome mis llamadas… oh, es cierto, es mi asistente.

_ ¿Es Jade?

_ Eh… No, es Ryder

_ ¿Ryder quién?

_ ¿Ryder Daniels? ¿El modelo con el que saliste hace poco?

_ Oh claro, claro, Ryder… ¿Hola?

_ Tori, te había estado llamando pero… creo que has estado ocupada…_ Bueno, todo este tiempo Jade me había dicho que no lo respondiera.

_ Sí, bueno, ehmmm… cosas que pasan…_ Claro, que traten de matarte roba todo tu tiempo.

_ Oye, tuve suerte y parece ser que me invitaron a la fiesta de tu amigo André ¿Podré verte ahí?_ Claro que no, no, no y no.

_ No lo sé… puede ser

_ Entonces… creo que te veré ahí…

_ Puede ser… Adiós…

_ Adiós…

_ ¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué hay de Jade?_ Cat me confunde, debería estar feliz de que yo salga de esta… boba cosa de extrañar a Jade, por el contrario parece confundida y hasta molesta.

_ No lo sé Cat, no puedo detener mi vida por un… algo platónico

_ No puedes ir a la fiesta de André

_ Sabes qué, creo que lo haré, después de todo es mi amigo y no voy a quedarme aquí siendo patética, esa no es Victoria Vega

Iré a la fiesta, iré a la fiesta, iré a la fiesta, iré a la fiesta… no, no, no, no ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es decir, es cierto, he salido con modelos por diversión y eso pero… nunca mientras sentía algo por alguien, además, sigo pensando sobre lo de André, si voy a su fiesta no le hará bien a su carrera, no quiero que los otros artista únicamente lo liguen a mi como si fuera mi guitarrista o algo así, quiero que vean su talento y esta no es la forma.

Bien, es un poco tarde para retractarme, Sinjin me dejó a una cuadra del departamento de André y se llevó mí teléfono, no pasa ningún taxi y se hace de noche… además estos zapatos obviamente no se hicieron para caminar por las calles ¡Ya se ensuciaron!

_ Ey… ¿Tienes una moneda?_ ¡Dios! Ese hombre sucio que salió de la nada me asustó.

_ Eh… no, lo siento…_ Trato de evadirlo pero no se va.

_ Espera, ese bolso seguro que vale algo…

_ En realidad, es Loui Vuitton, dudo que puedas pagarlo

_ ¿Un bolso con nombre?

_ Es la marca, escucha, si quieres darle uno a tu novia, seguro encuentras uno de segunda mano o algo, también hay bolsos sin marca que son lindos

_ O podría tomar el tuyo

_ Pero… no lo vendo

_ Pues solo lo tomaré y…_ Hace un movimiento para agarrar mi bolso

_ Wow, qué haces, no te lo voy a regalar, este me lo mandaron especial para mí, es único

_ Oye niña, aquí no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar, así que dame el maldito bolso_ ¡Sacó un arma! Me está apuntando, creo que me desmayo; le iba dar el bolso, pero cuando iba a hacerlo se puso agresivo, me tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarme, me quitó el bolso y luego me tiró al suelo.

_ ¡Oye! Te lo iba a dar_ Antes de que pudiera verlo bien, ya estaba en suelo tirado.

_ ¡Maldita perra! _ Se agarraba la nariz y miraba a una silueta que estaba ya entre nosotros con mi bolso en la mano.

_ West Hollywood es mi territorio, aquí nadie se mete ¿Entiendes? La próxima vez que vea tu sucia cara, espero que tengas un empleo decente o nadie volverá a verla nunca ¿De acuerdo?_ Lo levantó del suelo como si de nada se tratara, lo amenazó con… ¿Tijeras?

_ Lo siento, lo juro, no lo haré de nuevo_ El tipo ahora estaba llorando.

_ Ahora largo…_ Reconocí esa voz, la reconocí desde que llegó, en realidad, la reconocí desde que eran solo una sombra frente a mí.

_ Jade… Tú… Me salvaste… ¿Qué hacías aquí?

_ Patrullando, siempre lo hago_ Respondió tan rápido que me sacó una sonrisa.

_ Suerte la mía que estábamos por el mismo barrio…

_ Tengo que irme Vega…_ Se alejaba de mi otra vez, esto no me iba a pasar de nuevo, yo quería verla y aquí esta, esto no podía ser todo, no iba a dejar que fuera todo.

_ ¡Espera! No puedes dejarme así, soy asaltable, no tengo mi teléfono y ese tipo hizo que mi zapato se rompiera

_ Solo tienes que entrar a la fiesta y buscar a Daniels, seguro él te llevará

_ No puedo, fue tonto venir, es la fiesta de André y yo no debería estar aquí

_ No es mi problema

_ Oh, vamos Jade, por favor, tú ayudas a las personas ¿Me ayudas?

_ Bien, te llevaré a casa ¿Feliz?_ Si tuviera mi teléfono en este momento, publicaría miles de caras sonrientes, estado: soñada.

_ Así que… ¿Caminaremos hasta mi casa?_ Iba en su espalda, como en los no tan viejos tiempos hace unos días, definitivamente no me molestaría que así fuera.

_ Caminaremos a mi auto

_ ¿Tienes auto?

_ Claro que tengo_ Era un mustang de esos nuevos, en realidad pensé que Jade sería más de algo clásico así que esto me sorprendió.

_ Te extrañé_ Tomé el ipod de su auto, mi declaración pareció no inmutarla, quizá ni me escuchó.

_ Solo han sido como dos días…_ ¡Oh por Dios! Mira lo que encontré.

_ Bueno, parece que no soy la única ¿Qué hay en la playlist "Vega"?

_ Oh, bueno… hay… ehmmm… dame eso

_ Noooo, oye, mira, tienes Gold, Make it Shine… son… son todas mis canciones… ¿Qué es audio tres?_ Le di play sin pensarlo y… ¡Dios!

 _No… sigue… por favor… más arriba… más… más…_

Había otros fragmentos de nuestras conversaciones, la mayoría era de cuando yo me estaba riendo… Dios, que bien sueno, con razón a todos les gusta mi música.

_ Así que… Tienes audios eróticos míos…

_ Es para propósitos administrativos…

_ ¿Puedo tener el audio del SPA? Para rememorar como sonabas cuando Britanny te daba el masaje… Ya sabes, fue una experiencia gratificante para mí y…

_ No…

_ ¿Cómo los sacaste? ¿Tenías un micrófono todo el tiempo?

_ Algo así…

_ ¿Me das un beso?

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Eso si la descontroló, es tan linda.

_ Bromeo… sabes, jamás he pedido un beso

_ Acabas de hacerlo

_ Eres mi excepción Jade…

_ Sabes, no eres buena en esto, aunque es interesante tu coqueteo discreto con el cabello_ ¿Qué? Yo no hago… Rayos, me estoy tocando el cabello ¿En serio lo hago?

_ Debo ser patética…

_ Sí, lo eres

_ Bueno, yo no soy la que te siguió

_ ¿Qué? Yo no te seguí, fue una coincidencia

_ Seguro, estabas patrullando un residencial con índice de delincuencia bajo

_ Coincidencia

_ ¿Y cómo sabías de la fiesta de André?_ Sé que comienzo a ponerla alerta, hace eso con los ojos como si se concentrara y además se tensa un poco.

_ Cuando te estuve cuidando, le pregunté a Sinjin sobre tus posibles actividades, mencionó la fiesta pero dijo que no irías… pero no estoy aquí por eso, solo fue coincidencia encontrarte

_ ¿Y cómo sabías de Ryder?_ Esa ni yo me la explico.

_ De acuerdo, intervine tu teléfono… a veces aún me llegan tus mensajes

_ ¡Lo sabía!

_ No deberías confiar en ese tipo

_ Parece que alguien está celosa…

_ Hablo en serio Vega_ Me mira con esa cara de "Hablo en serio Vega" y en realidad no me importaría no ver a Ryder nunca más pero…

_ De acuerdo, no veré más a Ryder, con una condición

_ Sabes, esto no es negociable, si lo vuelves a ver le arrancaré cada milímetro de su piel y luego lo bañaré en aceite hirviendo, hablo en serio

_ Mi condición, es que quiero terminar nuestra cita

_ ¿Qué?

_ Si, ese día lo arruiné, pero jamás fuimos a cenar con Tony, ni gastamos las entradas que nos dio Britanny, sería grosero solo tirarlas

_ Ve con alguien más

_ Bien, iré con Ryder_ Llegamos a mi casa, se paró en la entrada y me miró contrariada, de verdad lo estaba pensando.

_ Pasaré por ti a las siete…_ ¡SIIII! Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, bajé de su auto y entré a mi casa, Sinjin decía quién sabe qué mientras me daba mí teléfono y Cat estaba con una de sus historias, a mí no me importaba nada, solo fui a mi cuarto, tomé un baño, me recosté y publiqué un nuevo estado.

"¿Adivinen quién tiene una cita? / Estado: Victoriosa"

 **Pues claro, Tori no podía dejarlo así, y no es como que Jade se resistiera mucho, en fin, en cuanto a qué es Jade, pues... pronto, pronto lo sabrán jeje, espero les vaya gustando y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Día 8

**Día 8**

Sé por qué accedí a esto, es necesario y una cita con Vega no le haría daño a nadie, he estado mucho tiempo patrullando, mira esto, ya salgo en los periódicos y en las noticias, me llaman la Bruja del Oeste pero qué originales.

_ Y ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas Jade?_ Robbie y Sikowitz están con esa boba sonrisa, no sé por qué si ya lo saben para qué preguntan.

_ No es tu asunto, no me esperen_ Subí a los monitores y bloqueé los canales de audio y video, no quiero a este par husmeando en mi cita.

_ Vaya, parece que alguien quiere privacidad ¿Cierto?

_ Solo cállate Robbie_ Salí en el Mustang de nuevo, sé lo que le dije ayer a Vega, en realidad nunca lo llevo cuando voy a patrullar, no suelo necesitarlo cuando voy sola pero bueno, no puedo cargar a Vega a todos lados y la verdad, que si no es porque decidió no entrar a esa fiesta que si no la saco a rastras, ese sujeto Ryder no debe estar cerca.

_ ¡Yei! Jade_ La pequeña pelirroja me está tocando… ¡Me está tocando!

_ Dónde está Vega_ Nadie me abraza, no se lo permito a casi nadie, aunque por esta vez se la dejaré pasar, no es buen inicio para una cita eso de "Ups, maté a tu amiguita"

_ Ya casi está lista, lleva todo el día pensando en qué va a ponerse, hasta fuimos a dar una vuelta a las tiendas, solo espera un momento_ ¡Nadie me hace esperar! ¿Qué se cree Vega? Que solo porque accedí a salir con ella una vez entonces puede…

_ Tienes que ser más linda con Tori, Jadey nadie quiere que ella se vaya con Ryder ¿Cierto?_ Esta chica es bastante rara, y no solo eso, no me saco de la cabeza que la he visto antes… un momento ¿Me llamó Jadey?

_ Ya estoy lista Jade_ Cortó mis pensamientos, así de la nada, solo con su fastidiosa voz y… ¿Tanto para eso? Lleva un vestido, es lindo no lo puedo negar, y es corto así que puedo ver sus piernas, lleva unas sandalias, una gorra y unos lentes ¿En serio?

_ ¿Qué es eso?

_ Mi disfraz, no puedo salir solo así, podrían reconocerme

_ Llegaremos a Santa Mónica de noche ¿No crees que es raro que lleves lentes de sol?

_ Oh… entonces me pondré unos sin cristal y…_ Le quité la gorra y los lentes y los arrojé lejos.

_ Listo, te ves linda_ Solo con eso y se puso a sonreír como una idiota.

_ Tú también_ En realidad se supone que vamos al muelle, me traje mi chamarra de cuero, una blusa gris abajo, unos jeans negros y mis botas negras.

_ Solo vámonos_ Íbamos en mi auto y era otro estúpido silencio, a mí no me incomoda, pero puedo ver que a Vega si, mira por la ventana, luego a la radio, a mi mientras piensa que no me doy cuenta y de nuevo a la ventana.

_ Jade… eh… tú crees… bueno, crees que… ehmmm

_ Solo dilo Vega

_ ¿Crees que Cat es linda?_ ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

_ ¿Estas bromeando otra vez Vega?

_ No, es en serio… quiero decir… ¿Crees que es linda?

_ ¿Es de esas preguntas capciosas? ¿Es retórica o qué?

_ No, solo quiero saber… ¿Te gusta Cat?

_ Por qué preguntas eso…

_ Bueno, porque cuando bajé la veías… diferente, al igual que la primera vez que la vista… Solo dime, es linda sí o no

_ Si

_ ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?_ Es divertido, Vega está toda preocupada y angustiada, puedo verlo y eso me hace sonreír.

_ Pues… supongo que sí, es muy linda_ De la nada se pone enojada y cruza los brazos.

_ Entonces por qué no sales con ella, seguro sería tu novia y serían felices y toda la cosa, puede que incluso puedan casarse_ Si, está molesta.

_ No, por ahora estoy saliendo con otra chica o chica o algo… creo que me gusta más _ Y ahí está, esa boba sonrisa con un toque de rojo en sus mejillas… ¿Qué? No estoy tan estropeada emocionalmente, sé que esto es una cita, sé a qué se va en las citas, no es algo del otro mundo para mí… no tanto.

_ Así que, esa chica te gusta más…

_ Es muy molesta, es boba, es tonta, es distraída, algo egocéntrica y parece que algo ninfómana también ¿Podrías creer que pensó que la estaba tocando mientras le vendaba el tobillo?_ Eso sí pareció avergonzarla, quizá había pensado que no me había dado cuenta.

_ Pero eso te gustó de ella ¿O no?

_ El problema fue cuando intentó meterme mano ese mismo día, es decir, apenas y nos conocíamos

_ No fue por eso, en serio quería saber si podías sentir, es solo que te dispararon y parecía que ni siquiera te dolía, luego Robbie dijo eso, aparte parece que a ti no te da frío ni calor así que tenía la duda eso es todo…_ A parte neurótica, después de eso no dije nada, Vega estaba algo apenada y yo me divertía con eso.

_ Llegamos…_ Entramos al bobo restaurante que se moría Vega por mostrarme y debo admitir que fue agradable, esta vez no tenía tanta hambre, así que una comida completa de cuatro tiempos y una pizza compartida con Vega fueron suficientes, durante la comida hablamos de cosas triviales, en realidad nada importante, excepto quizá porque me contó por qué tanto drama con lo del otro día, parece que no la pasó bien cuando su padre salía a arriesgar su vida y a la larga, ella siente que eso terminó por arruinar a su familia.

_ No me dijiste si yo era más linda que Cat…_ Íbamos regresando al auto, iríamos a la feria ahora.

_ ¿Qué?_ Solo quité los seguros y cada una entró al auto.

_ Solo dijiste que te gustaba más pero no dijiste si era más linda_ Ambas nos colocábamos el cinturón mientras yo arrancaba de ahí, ella aún me miraba esperando algo.

_ ¿Es en serio?

_ Claro que si Jade, a las chicas nos gusta que nos digan que somos más lindas que otras chicas

_ Tú no me has dicho si soy más bonita que Cat

_ Pues lo eres, eres más bonita que cualquier modelo, actriz o cantante con la que haya trabajado…

_ ¿Solo con las que has trabajado?

_ Cualquiera del medio…

_ Oh… Bien…

_ ¡Es tu turno!

_ Bien… ehmmm… eres más linda que Ariana Grande ¿Feliz?

_ No, yo te pregunté si soy más linda que Cat, eso fue como evadir la pregunta

_ Pensé que yo debía decírtelo, no creí que fuera un interrogatorio

_ Es ambos

_ Dios… no pensé que una cita sería tan complicada_ Por suerte parece que algo más capturó su atención y dejó el tema de lado.

_ Jade… ¿Habías salido con alguien más?

_ Debes ser más específica

_ Una cita ¿Habías tenido una cita antes?

_ No

_ Entonces… ¿Nunca tuviste un novio o novia antes?_ Odio sus balbuceos ¿Por qué no me pregunta lo que quiere saber y ya?

_ ¿A dónde vas con esto Vega?

_ ¿Eres virgen?_ Los colores se me fueron al rostro, la verdad nunca me había molestado, nunca me habían preguntado sobre eso… bueno… Robbie y Sikowitz a veces pueden ser algo cotilla pero no tan directos.

_ …_ No podía decir nada, de pronto la mente me quedaba en blanco, en parte no sabía qué contestar y en parte no supe cómo reaccionar.

_ ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo eres!_ Pensé que Vega siendo medio pervertida se pondría alegre, por el contrario parecía toda pálida y asustada, preferí no negar ni confirmar nada.

_ ¿Qué te sucede?

_ Nada, solo que… bueno, la primera vez… es ¡Es importante Jade! ¡Yo no sé si pueda hacerlo bien y…! ¿Y si te lastimo y me odias por eso?

_ ¡Espera Vega! Ni siquiera nos hemos besado como para que pienses en eso…

_ Tienes razón… Y… ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?

_ Ese no es tu asunto_ De verdad no lo era, no me gusta hablar de eso.

_ ¡Oh Por Dios! ¡¿Tampoco te han besado?! _ Genial Vega, se desvaneció en mi auto… justo cuando llegamos, al menos no verá lo roja que estoy por eso, no me gusta hablar de esas cosas.

_ Vega, Vega_ No puedo creer que se desmayara por eso, por suerte comienza a recuperar el sentido o eso parece.

_ ¿Jade?_ Abrió los ojos y sonrió como la tonta que es ¿En serio solo piensa quedarse viéndome?

_ Vamos, con los boletos podemos subir a las atracciones así que será mejor aprovecharlos_ La tomé de la mano y no perdió el tiempo, inmediatamente entrelazo nuestros dedos y fue… raro, pero raro bien.

_ Vamos, primero quiero ir al carrusel_ Subimos al tonto carrusel, fuimos a dar una vuelta por los puestos, había uno de tiros (Tonto cliché) y Vega quería el tonto oso así que sin mucho esfuerzo lo gané para ella, inesperadamente me divertí más de lo que creí, en serio la estupidez de Vega puede ser muy divertida, como cuando estaba intentando pescar un pez dorado y el pez le brincó a la cara, la boba casi se cae del susto, o como cuando un payaso se le acercó para darle un globo y casi se orina del susto ¿Quién diría que le asustan los payasos? Es un dato muy valioso; en fin, como dejé que Vega eligiera hacer algo antes de irnos, como tonta película romántica quiso ir a la noria ¿Es en serio?

_ ¿Sabes qué es lo mágico de la noria?

_ Que es increíblemente aburrida_ En serio lo es, es de esas atracciones lentas y sin emoción.

_ No… ¿Sabes por qué también le llaman la rueda de la fortuna?

_ Eso es porque se supone que no sabes dónde vas a terminar…

_ ¿Y no entiendes la magia de esto?_ Estaba confundida, parecía una niña boba emocionada en cuanto esta cosa comenzó a moverse.

_ No

_ También la llaman la rueda a la Luna… ¿Te imaginas eso?

_ ¿Llegar a la Luna?

_ Cruzar el cielo con alguien más_ Estábamos sentadas una al lado de la otra, ella tomó mi brazo, parece que tenía frío… Esto es una cita y ella puede resfriarse, como sea, no es como si yo sintiera frío así que me quité la chamarra y se la puse_ Estar en lo más alto porque hay alguien junto a ti…_ Volvió a tomarme de la mano pero esta vez no me miraba, ahora veía al mar, con esa boba sonrisa mientras esta cosa se había detenido.

_ Tori…_ Me miró y puso toda su atención a lo que iba a decir, pero más que nada me miraba a los ojos, al igual que yo, nunca había visto tanto brillo en sus ojos, era irreal así que acerqué mi mano para tocar su mejilla, en serio sentía que necesitaba convencerme de que ella estaba ahí_ ¿De verdad quieres cruzar el cielo conmigo?_ No sé por qué lo pregunté, pero parecía algo muy importante para ella así que me sentí como si no mereciera estar ahí con ella.

_ Hasta el infinito y más allá_ Dejé pasar su mal chiste solo porque después de eso unió nuestros labios, eran apenas unos roces muy delicados, solo jugando con los labios de la otra, me sentí como si me hubieran arrancado del mundo y fuera de esa cabina no hubiera nada, como si en el universo solo estuviéramos ella y yo besándonos así, quise acercarla un poco más, mi cuerpo quemaba por más pero de pronto esta cosa comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

_ Si eres más linda que Cat…_ No nos separamos del todo hasta que ella sonrió por mi comentario y yo instintivamente me alejé para poder verla mientras lo hacía.

Después todo fue muy silencioso, en realidad caminamos al auto abrazadas, durante el viaje no dijimos mucho pero Vega seguía tomando mi mano sobre la palanca de velocidades, cuando llegamos a su casa me bajé para acompañarla a su puerta y ahí nos quedamos viendo por un momento.

_ Y… ¿Quieres pasar?

_ Es tarde… Robbie debe estarme esperando_ Fue una tonta mentira, tenía otras cosas por hacer pero no se lo iba a decir, quizá se preocuparía.

_ Y… entonces…_ Quería preguntarme algo, ambas lo sabíamos, quería preguntarme si me vería de nuevo, en realidad era algo que no quería responder así que no lo hice.

_ Buenas noches… Tori_ Besé su mejilla y me fui, era todo lo que podía hacer.

 **Bien, espero que les gustara, así fue la cita, como ven en realidad Jade no tiene muchos problemas con que le guste Tori, es mas por relacionarse con alguien y ponerlo en peligro, mas con alguien famoso.  
Siento que me he tardado con esto, en realidad me gusta que las historias salgan rápido porque si no pierdo motivación, en compensación les diré algunas cosillas sobre Jade ¿Qué es Jade? Esa no se las puedo soltar, pero si les puedo decir que cuando pensé en ella era así como una mezcla entre Iron Man y Capitán América pero más como en la luz de Batman (Es decir, su origen es como el de los dos primeros, pero su perfil es más como el último), también es que lo que Jade dice o piensa es mas objetivo que emocional, al contrario que cómo es Tori, así que lo que ella dice, pregunta o hace, tiene más un motivo de interés.  
ZombieGirlLG: La verdad que ni me había pasado por la cabeza esa canción, menos la serie, en realidad intenté hacer a Jade diferente de Superman (Porque ya hay un fic así) y neta me sacó una risilla nerviosa cuando vi tu review; y en efecto, Tori es algo de estrella de pop tonta y Jade más fría, es lo que quería porque ambas tienen su motivo de ser así, ya se verá eso.**

 **Marlinn: La inconsciencia de Victoria Vega, me gusta jugar con eso, creo que a todos nos pasa en realidad y pues si, aquí confirmo que Jade si la estaba siguiendo, ya verán cuando Tori se entere.**

 **G4B1 MIX: Espero haber cumplido las expectativas de la cita, la verdad es más como un pequeño bolo en pro del Jori, y mas porque lo interesante vendrá en cómo afectó esto a las chicas personalmente.**

 **Pues bien, espero que les gustara, les mando saludos y espero actualizar pronto, aunque creo que la próxima semana está difícil, subo entre semana y si no es así el viernes lo hago.**


	8. Día 9

**Día 9**

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una sonrisa… que ni siquiera el hecho de que Gary estaba molesto por quién sabe qué me importaba.

_ Tori, hablo en serio, esto está en todas partes_ ¡Somos Jade y yo! Es cuando me dejó en mi casa y me besó en la mejilla

_ ¡Yo quiero esa foto! ¿Sería mucho ponerla en mi perfil?

_ Tori, no me estás escuchando, todos hablan de Victoria Vega saliendo del closet, sabes que no me gusta esa clase de publicidad ni estos deslices que tienes a veces

_ No es un desliz… creo que es el amor de mi vida...

…

…

Me desperté y como de costumbre fui a entrenar primero, después regresé a ducharme y a ponerme algo cómodo para después comer algo con Sikowitz y Robbie.

_ Parece que alguien tuvo suerte anoche ¿No es así?_ Sikowitz está muy feliz, seguro revisaron mi rastreador y vieron que fui con Vega por la noche.

_ No sé de qué hablas_ Robbie por otro lado, me mira y no se ve muy feliz.

_ Habla de tu cara en los tabloides, en redes sociales y…_ Prendió el televisor y era un programa de chismes, odio esos programas.

 _-Así es, el rumor que anda por redes sociales y en todos lados, es el nuevo interés romántico de nada más y nada menos, que Victoria Vega_

 _\- Noooo ¿En serio? Pero hace siglos que no sale con alguien en serio_

 _\- Pues ya ves, andan circulando por internet estas fotos de ella en un restaurante muy fino con otra chica_

 _-Bueno, pero eso no tiene nada de malo, quizá son amigas_

 _\- Pero eso no fue todo, sino que también se les vio en Santa Mónica paseando muy lindas como una parejita_

 _\- Bueeeeno, aún puede ser que sean amigas ¿No crees?_

 _\- Eso pensaríamos de no ser porque en portada sale esta foto de ella con esta chica misteriosa, en la entrada de su casa mientras se dan un besito muy sugerente de despedida_

En cuanto comenzaron a salir las fotos de mi cita con Vega comencé a entenderlo todo.

_ Solo fue una cita…

_ No Jade, no fue solo una cita, fue "La" cita

_ ¿De qué hablas Robbie?

_ Habla, de que tu padre es un personaje público Jade, no has terminado ese vínculo, aún hay por ahí algunas fotos tuyas con él, no tardarán mucho en dar contigo como la pareja de Tori

_ Pero… no somos una pareja…

_ Pero Tori no es cualquier chica, ellos no descansarán hasta que no encuentren qué hay con ustedes y no solo eso, lee esto…_ Me muestra una boba revista, veamos… "Vega y su nueva chica…" "Bla bla bla bla"… ¡¿Qué?! "Gracias al testimonio de la dueña del SPA al que va Victoria, encontramos que su relación es bastante seria ya que tenemos el relato de una escena de celos protagonizada por la mismísima cantante y no solo eso, sino que ahora sabemos que el nombre de esta misteriosa chica que robó el corazón de nuestro ídolo Pop es Jade…"

_ Maldita, espero que Vega no vuelva a ese lugar nunca…

_ Jade, esto es más grave que un chisme de televisión

_ Robbie tiene razón Jade, esto es serio…

_ Bien, bien, ya no veré a Vega, así de fácil ¿Felices?

_ Por el contrario Jade, no es así de fácil, acabas de poner su vida en peligro otra vez, y no solo eso, sino que te pusiste en el radar directamente, esto no es como lo de "La Bruja del Oeste", ellos sacarán tu verdadero nombre

_ Da igual, que sepan que Jade West salió con Tori Vega me importa poco… no es como que ellos se interesen por lo cotilleos de famosos, y aunque así fuera, Jade West es cualquier hija de millonario, nada tiene que ver con La Bruja ¿De qué sirven las identidades secretas si no es para tener una vida privada?

_ ¡No eres Batman Jade, esto es un problema, el problema que tratábamos de evitar desde hace tiempo_ Robbie está muy molesto, eso creo.

_ ¿Quién rayos los entiende? Primero están todos felices de que salga con Vega y ahora me regañan

_ Pero no para que salga tu cara por todos lados… por Dios ¿En qué pensaban al salir así a la calle?_ En que su disfraz era ridículo y no quería salir con una persona ridícula… bueno, no tanto, Vega ya es demasiado ridícula como para agregarle gorra y gafas por la noche.

_ Pues nada, no la veré de nuevo, estos chismes suelen calmarse luego de un tiempo, Vega saldrá con alguien más y a los medios se les olvidará que yo salí en el mapa

_ O podemos también sacar provecho de esto ¿No crees?_ Odio cuando Sikowitz hace planes y bebe de su coco con esa sonrisa.

 **Decidí mejor apresurarme con estos capítulos, el día 9 y 10 son los más cortitos, así que trataré de subirlos muy seguidos, seguro el otro lo subo mañana. Veamos... ¿Ryder algo mal?... ya se verá jejeje  
Estos capítulos parecerán un poco de relleno, pero no es la idea, tienen su relevancia y su importancia.  
Pues en fin, ojalá les vaya gustando por dónde van las cosas, más porque ya luego viene más Jori, más de sus pasados y más del panorama en la historia, bueno, me despido por ahora, espero si subirlo mañana o el lunes, hasta entonces, saludos.**


	9. Día 10

**Día 10**

Gary no está muy seguro de todo esto así que me ha obligado a estar incomunicada hasta que no hable él con Jade, mi argumento de "Es el amor de mi vida" no lo ha convencido, y menos el hecho de que ayer Jade no me echó ni una llamada, un mensajito… nada.

_ Sinjin, tienes que dejarme salir, en serio, necesito ir a un barrio bajo y que me asalten para verla de nuevo

_ Lo siento Tori, pero Gary dijo que esta vez no debía escucharte, dice que estas débil de tus facultades mentales

_ Eso es ridículo…

_ Tori, me estas pidiendo que te lleve a un barrio de clase baja para que puedan asaltarte, hasta yo sé que eso no es una buena idea

_ Es que necesito verla Sinjin_ Hasta ahora lo único que tengo de ella es este enorme oso y su chamarra… basta decir que le puse la prenda al oso y lo he arrastrado a todos lados conmigo

_ Seguramente ella te llamará pronto Tori… o vendrá, en realidad es lo que Gary está esperando

_ No, lo que Gary quiere es que yo me desilusione de que Jade no vendrá y entonces lo niegue todo mañana en la conferencia de prensa

_ Y… ¿No lo harás?

_ No… no lo sé… bueno, no tiene nada de malo si admitiera que me van las mujeres también… por otro lado, admitir algo con Jade… pues no se puede, en realidad ni siquiera sé si la voy a ver otra vez… ya ha pasado un día y no sé nada de ella…

Supongo que no lo había pensado, usualmente no me planteo que mis citas no me llamarán al día siguiente, soy Tori Vega, siempre lo hacen y soy yo la que los manda por un tubo pero ahora… Jade ya me había dejado claro que no quería seguir con esta relación, y parece ser que la cita no cambió mucho su opinión.


	10. Día 11

**Día 11**

Hoy no tenía ganas de levantarme, así que me quedé acostada con el oso "Jadey" para desahogar mis penas… pero en serio como quisiera que Jade apareciera aquí conmigo y… ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Algo raro sonó a la par de mis cortinas y… ¿No había cerrado anoche la ventanas y…?

_ ¡Hmmm!_ En cuanto me levanté alguien me sostuvo por atrás y me tapó la boca ¡Por Dios! ¡Me están secuestrando en mi propia casa!

_ Solo guarda silencio Vega, vine a rescatarte_ ¿Es Jade? Es Jade ¡Es Jade! ¡ES JADE!

_ Pensé que no me volverías a hablar y que…_ En cuanto me soltó comencé a hablar, pero algo me vino a la cabeza así que la abofetee

_ ¿Por qué fue eso?

_ Por no llamarme después de una cita increíble

_ Pero qué princesa eres Vega, además ¿Cómo te iba a llamar si no tengo móvil?

_ Bueno… pudiste llamar de un público

_ Ese no es el punto ¿Por qué no has salido para nada? Comencé a pensar que te tenían secuestrada en tu propia casa así que vine a sacarte

_ Eso es tan lindo Jade además… un momento

_ ¿Qué?

_ Eso quiere decir… ¿Aún andas espiándome?

_ Pffff, no, no es eso, en realidad, quiero una explicación_ Sacó el diario del día anterior, ese con nuestra foto tan linda

_ Nos vemos muy lindas ¿Verdad?

_ Te estás poniendo en peligro Vega, además que…_ Jade no pudo terminar ya que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de inmediato.

_ Vaya, vaya, al fin has salido de tu escondite Jade_ Gary entra con toda la confianza del mundo y se queda mirando a Jade como pidiendo una explicación.

_ No era un escondite, estaba ahí… cruzando la acera… con mi amigo… en una minivan

_ Escucha Jade, sea cuales sean tus intenciones con Tori, este es el momento para que te expliques

_ Mis intenciones con Vega no son su asunto

_ Pues parece que ahora son el asunto de toda América_ Nos mostró en su Tablet una foto reciente de Jade entrando por mi ventana

_ ¿Y?

_ Escucha Jade, este no es tu mundo, no entiendes muchas cosas así que déjame explicarte; en primera, Tori no es una chica normal, su vida privada, no es privada, y afecta directamente su carrera, por eso estoy yo aquí, para controlar esta clase de… situaciones, así que necesito saberlo, si es solo un desliz de una noche o es algo más para comenzar a solucionarlo, ya ¿A qué has venido a ver a Tori?_ Jade parecía nerviosa, pasó su mano por su cabello y luego miró a todos lados.

_ Yo… puede que… puede que quiera una segunda cita…_ Apenas escuché eso y se me revolucionaron las hormonas, me le pegué a Jade y comencé a besarla en la mejilla.

_ No es así de fácil Jade… Sinjin, prepáralas, conferencia de prensa a las cuatro en punto_ Sin decir más Gary salió de mi habitación y Sinjin comenzó a hablar con Cat por teléfono, Jade seguía inmóvil como paralizada.

_ No es la gran cosa, solo déjame hablar a mí y…

_ No, solo… es prensa, solo va a estar en televisión, internet y probablemente en las revistas y diarios de los próximos días…

_ Si… bueno… ¿Viste el reportaje del SPA?

_ Sí, lo leí…

_ Dicen que soy una loca celosa, incluso me hicieron un meme de novia psicópata ¿Puedes creerlo?

_ ¿Novia?

_ Si bueno… es normal que todos lo piensen, tú les dejaste creer eso en el SPA… además creo que es mejor ¿No crees?

_ ¿Mejor? ¿Cómo?

_ Bueno, mira, si les decimos que no hay nada y que solo somos amigas, entonces seguirán de insistentes hasta que saquen algo jugoso, pero si les decimos que somos novias y les damos algo para hablar entonces se calmarán por un rato

_ ¿Por un rato?

_ Lo siento Jade, así es esto, primero querrán saber que hay entre nosotras, luego querrán saber ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién es la dominante? Y cuando saquen todo eso, seremos noticia vieja hasta que una engañe a la otra o parezca que lo hace

_ Vega… escucha… todo "esto"… nosotras no estamos saliendo ¿Entiendes?

_ Pero… dijiste que querías una segunda cita

_ Bueno, eso… digamos que no está tan del asco pasar el rato juntas…

_ ¿Y piensas que voy a salir contigo solo así?

_ Eso hace la gente normal, conocerse antes de involucrarse en la vida de otros…

_ De acuerdo... ¿Te vas a quedar por la noche?

_ Si continúas así Vega pensaré que eres una chica fácil

_ ¿Chica fácil? ¿En qué época vives Jade? ¿Los noventas?

_ Pues pareciera que solo quieres meterme en tu cama

_ No… bueno… no tiene que ser en la cama…

_No te ayudes Vega

_ Vamos, tú fuiste quien me besó en la noria

_ Haz memoria Vega, tú me besaste primero y… ¿Es esa mi chamarra?

_ Oh, es verdad, Jade, te presento al oso Jadey, ha estado cuidándome mientras tú andabas quien sabe en dónde…

_ ¿Jadey?_ Se ve algo confusa y contrariada

_ Suena lindo…

_ Vega, ¿De dónde…?_ Gary no la dejó terminar la pregunta, entró abruptamente con una tableta a cada mano.

_ Aquí están, las preguntas que les harán y cómo deben evadirlas; este es el plan, evitarán confirmar su relación por el momento y eso nos dará tiempo de manejar esto sin embargo, les darán un pequeño guiño a la audiencia cuando al final de la entrevista ambas puedan salir de ahí tomadas de la mano; no es cualquier cosa pero tampoco es muy comprometedor ¿De acuerdo?

_ Eh…_ Yo como siempre trataba de aprenderme todo lo más rápido que podía mientras Jade apenas y lo tomó, miró a Gary extrañada.

_ ¿Quién habla así?_ Ambos la mirábamos sin comprender_ " _¿Acaso ésta chica ha ganado el corazón de Victoria Vega? Tener a alguien a tu lado es importante, pero lo que realmente roba mi corazón es el escenario, mis fans son los principal para mí a cada momento"_

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo?_ Es la forma de evitar escándalos y aligerar las cosas, siempre lo hemos hecho así.

_ Por favor, suena como si entrevistaran a la reina o no sé_ Jade se veía algo extrañada pero Gary parece que se molestó un poco.

_ Escucha Jade, quizá tu sepas sobre cómo patear traseros de maleantes o de nazi, pero aquí no pateamos traseros, aquí nos arreglamos con ellos y tratamos con diplomacia porque de no ser así, entonces ellos patean nuestro trasero ¿Entiendes?

_ No soy una bruta ¿Sabes?_ Tomó la tableta y la lanzó a la cama para salir del cuarto.

_ Tori, tienes que convencerla, esto no se nos puede salir de las manos ¿De acuerdo?_ Genial, Gary el tío "genial" está molesto_ El equipo de grabación llegará en veinte minutos y comenzaremos a grabar en una hora_ Pensé que esto sería mas fácil, ya saben, algo así como, Victoria Vega tiene novia, desaparecen los malos, la prensa nos acepta, mis fans mueren por nuestro ship y todo es felicidad… nos casamos, adoptamos algunos niños de países tercer mundistas…

_ Vega, ponte algo cómodo_ Jade regresó, trabó la puerta y me arrimó al armario.

_ Le dije a Gary que hablaríamos al respecto pero que quería nuestro "espacio" así que apresúrate, tenemos diez minutos antes de que venga por nosotras

_ ¿Diez minutos para qué?

_ Para escapar_ Pensé que estaba de broma, por eso decidí seguírsela, ponerme unos jeans, unas converse, una blusa y una chaqueta con capucha; no pensé que fuera en serio hasta que salimos por la ventana del baño.

_ Sabes, en la habitación hay una ventana muuuuy grande_ No es muy glamuroso salir por una ventila del baño.

_ No sirve, está monitoreada por tus fans, nos verían de inmediato, ésta ventila nos lleva al salón de servicio, de ahí Robbie nos espera caracterizado para ayudarnos_ En una parte me estaba haciendo del miedo por ir colgada de la pared solo aferrada a la espalda de Jade… aunque me gusta mucho poder pegarme a ella… en fin, como dijo Jade, Robbie estaba en la entrada de servicio disfrazado de jardinero y con un contenedor para hojas, Jade me empujo adentro y luego se metió, era muy poco espacio y nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca… por Dios…

_ De verdad nos escapamos…

_ Hice mi investigación, supuse que tu agente trataría de arreglarlo, incluso sabía que me esperaba pero no quería levantar sospechas, asumí que si no te dejaban salir entonces no podría sacarte de manera pacífica…

_ Un momento… ¿Pensaste todo eso solo para verme?_ Rodó los ojos y trató de alejarse, inútilmente ya que no había espacio.

_ En este momento somos aliadas Vega, no se puede reconocer al enemigo si aún no reconocemos el propio reflejo…

_ ¿Me estás invitando a salir?

_ Si así lo quieres ver… necesito saber de ti…

_ Genial, iremos al cine, llamaré a Erick y…

_ No, nada de los lugares de Victoria Vega, si vamos ahí, entonces Gary nos encontrará y la misión fracasará

_ ¿Dónde vamos?

_ Hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas…_ A unas cuadras de mi casa, Robbie nos dejó salir, caminamos un poco más y encontramos un auto del cual, claramente Jade no era propietaria.

_ Jade… ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

_ Mi nombre es, Jadelyn August… West…_ Abrí mucho pero muuuucho los ojos ¿En serio?

_ Eres… eres…

_ Así es, soy hija de…

_ ¡De mi jefe!

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ Bueno… como tal no tengo un jefe pero… ehmmm… algo como ¿Socios?

_ Esto no puede ponerse más bizarro…

_ Wow… no pensé que August fuera el hombre frío del que hablabas…

_ No hay mucho que hablar de él…

_ ¿Tu segundo nombre es August?

_ Sí, es un ególatra

_ Y… ¿A dónde vamos?

_ Tú querías saber sobre mí…_ Oh por Dios ¿Conoceré a su familia? Agh, Tori, se coherente, a su padre ya lo conozco y dudo que vayamos con él, y su madre… bueno, está muerta, dijo que estaba sola en el mundo… con Robbie… así que no, no iré con su familia… ¿Iremos a su casa? Pero dijo que era de Robbie… me confunden_ ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?

_ ¿Trina?_ Es raro, nadie me pregunta por ella, todos saben ¡Está prohibido hablar de ella!

_ Si, según investigué se mudó a San Francisco, no tienen mucho contacto, ella devuelve tus paquetes, no responde tus correos… en pocas palabras, te evita ¿Por qué?

_ Bueno… eso… te lo dije, Trina y yo estábamos bien, siempre estuvimos la una para la otra con lo de mis padres pero… desde que papá se fue… no lo sé… yo… necesitaba olvidarme de él, necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema y… en el proceso, salieron también Trina y mi madre…

_ No lo entiendo… solo comenzaste a cumplir tu sueño

_ Eso no fue el problema, el problema fue… que… bueno, evitaba completamente a mi hermana y a mi madre… Sabes, a Trina la engaño un tipo en la universidad, le quitó todo lo que ella tenía, y ella me llamó, ni siquiera quería dinero, mamá ya iba en camino para ayudarla, llamó solo por mi apoyo y yo… ¿Sabes qué le contesté?

_ ¿Que estabas ocupada?

_ No… ni siquiera le respondí la llamada, ni siquiera después de leer sus mensajes… mi madre iba a tener un bebé y lo perdió… ni siquiera pude enviarle un mensaje el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital… fui una idiota…

_ Todos dejamos a veces cosas de lado cuando estamos heridos…

_ ¿Qué has dejado de lado?_ No me contestó, miró al frente, estábamos en una bodega a las afueras de la ciudad, era algo tétrico, estaba abandonada con las ventanas rotas y cosas arrumbadas, no quería bajarme, pero cuando Jade rodeó el coche y me abrió la puerta no tuve opción.

_ Aquí nunca viene nadie, está completamente aislado… ni siquiera entra la señal_ Quitó las cadenas de la entrada principal, estaba algo viejo, hizo un relinchido de miedo.

_ Parece un buen lugar para cometer un crimen…_ Me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, más porque entramos y está algo oscuro a pesar de la hora.

_ O para una emboscada…_ Me mira muy seria… ¡Oh por Dios!

_ ¿Vas a matarme?_ No pude controlarlo, empecé a temblar ¿Qué haría si Jade iba a matarme? No importa que estuviera dentro de la base del ejército, no me sentiría segura.

_ Por Dios Vega, que era una broma, pensé que eso se hacía para aligerar el ambiente… no mojes tus pantalones_ Primero se veía algo preocupada, quizá pensó que colapsaría ahí mismo, y por poco lo hago ¡Con eso no se juega!

_ No creo que sea el momento para esas bromas Jade, eres una… clase de súper humano, hace unos días había unos matones tras de mí y ahora… estamos en un lugar que…_ Me estaba dando un ataque de pánico, Jade solo sonrió, se acercó y me abrazó… pensé que de nuevo me soltaría a llorar pero cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza y a mecerme un poco tuvo el efecto contrario.

_ No sé cómo decir esto… así que no interrumpas a menos que de verdad no entiendas… eres… eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento… mejor dicho, la primera a la que tengo que contárselo…_ Se alejó poco a poco hasta que quedamos separadas como por medio metro, miró a todos lados creo que pensando por dónde comenzar.

_ ¿Qué es éste lugar?

_ Ahora mismo es una bodega abandonada, pero en su momento era un sitio de investigación y tecnología de primera, estaba equipado a más no poder… aquí me hicieron… "súper humana"

_ Pero… _ Me reprendió con la mirada, suspiró, se acomodó el cabello y continuó.

_ Me estaba muriendo, tuve un "accidente", si así se le puede llamar, mi padre no tenía muchos amigos y los hizo molestar aún más…

_ ¿Qué te pasó?_ Me tomó de la mano y nos acercamos a una ventana, de ahí se podía ver una especie de risco.

_ A los siete años, caí por esa pendiente, tenía tantos huesos rotos que ni siquiera podían contarlos, órganos internos dañados… morí ese día… no fue un caso normal sabes, estuve totalmente muerta por tres días… mi cerebro dejó de funcionar por dos horas completas… aún ni siquiera entiendo cómo es eso posible…

_ Pero… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hacías aquí?

_ Mi madre era la encargada de este lugar, yo venía con ella seguido, había aquí siempre un par de niños con los que jugaba de vez en cuando…

_ Entonces… tu madre era científica…

_ Así es, trabajaba en un sistema de realidad aumentada, era parte de un proyecto de rehabilitación para discapacitados, ya sabes, ayudarle al cerebro a recordar cómo usar sus partes… esas cosas… después terminó como un proyecto militar… para crear súper soldados…

_ ¿Cómo el Capitán…?

_ Si Vega, algo así, solo que esto se lograba con un complejo sistema biomecánico conectado al sistema nervioso y a todo tu cuerpo

_ ¿Cómo es eso?

_ Te convierten en una máquina Vega…

_ ¿Máquina?

_ Algo como un hibrido… por eso no necesito micrófonos ni cámaras… todo lo que hago queda registrado en una especie de disco duro… es como si desbloquearas tu cerebro y pudieras almacenar recuerdos como si de una computadora se tratara… puedo rebobinar al momento que quiera, observarlo y analizarlo por horas, sin bits ni pixeles, es… complicado de explicar, pero en forma, es un funcionamiento como el del cuerpo humano, mediante sistemas robóticos controlados…

_ Pero… ¿Para qué querrían eso?

_ Exacto, los militares terminaron por no quererlo, les pareció mala idea invertir en soldados cuando actualmente las armas ya son teledirigidas, además, de ver el riesgo de que esos soldados atacaran al mismo gobierno y no poder controlarlos…

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Por eso movieron la investigación a aquí… a quien le parecía una buena idea fue… fue un empresario importante… en su momento los investigadores no lo sabían, pensaron que era parte de las fuerzas armadas y por eso continuaron, en un punto, se les dijo que se querían crear algo así como regeneradores de órganos… o remplazos de los mismos…

_ Y… tu madre… ¿Tuvo problemas por salvarte?

_ Algo así… no habían experimentado el conectar el sistema completo a alguien y yo les di la oportunidad, mi madre pretendía solo volverme a la vida, que fuera una persona normal, pero se comenzaron a desarrollar otras habilidades que no podían controlar y me hacían… rara, de pronto era más fuerte, era más rápida… mis heridas sanaban muy rápido…

_ ¿Eres algo así como Wolverine?

_ No, es algo más lento, debo recuperarme como todo ser humano, solo lo hago más rápido…_ Me muestra sus brazos y aún puedo ver algunas heridas de cuando regresó aquella noche…

_ ¿Qué sucedió con este sitio?

_ No lo sé… después de que me conectaron el sistema mi padre no quiso que continuara acompañando a mi madre, ella un día enfermó… parece que el proceso para conectar mi sistema la expuso a algo de radiación y murió…

_ Lo siento…

_ No lo hagas, a los doce mi padre me abandonó, continué mi vida con Robbie y después, gracias a Sikowitz reconecté con Lane, un viejo colega de mi madre que abandonó la investigación cuando yo tenía cuatro… él conoce el sistema, nos ha enseñado a Robbie y a mí de todo esto, he debido hacer algunas mejoras recientemente…

_ De alguna forma esto tiene que ver con lo que me sucedió a mí ¿Cierto?

_ Una chica que rechazaste en una audición contrató a esos matones, les he seguido la pista, eso es cierto, sin embargo Sikowitz me pidió especialmente que te vigilara… cuando supe que eras su alumna supuse que era algo sentimental, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de eso…

_ ¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que yo tenga algo que ver en esto?

_ Nunca deben descartarse las posibilidades

_ Soy la persona más normal que puedas imaginarte_ Sonrió y apartó un poco la mirada, después volvió a verme.

_ Eres todo menos normal Vega, a veces no para bien_ Se quedó mirando al techo mientras se ponía seria.

_ Jade… ¿Qué debo hacer para ayudarte?_ Me miró, fijo sus ojos en los míos, sin parpadear, sin titubear, sin prisa, acarició mis mejillas con sus manos, su gesto duro se transformó, no supe cómo interpretar eso… solo me quedé ahí contemplándola.

_ Solo… confía en mi ¿De acuerdo?_ ¿Y acaso no lo hacía ya?

_ Con mi vida…_ Eso no pareció tranquilizarla.

_ Tampoco te mueras…_ Se alejó de mí, la cercanía y el momento se rompieron tan pronto como llegaron, que munga.

_ Jade… contigo es lo mas segura que he estado nunca…

_ No soy un personaje de ficción Vega… no soy invencible…_ ¿De eso se trata? Ella duda que pueda protegerme.

_ Jade… recibiste una bala por mí…

_ Tori… el día que conocí a Lane fue necesario, mi sistema estaba rechazando las partes humanas de mi cuerpo, me estaba matando yo misma, y el día en que fui a patear traseros para salvarte, mi sistema colapsó, quedé inconsciente y al borde de la muerte… apenas pude salvarme la vida… contra esto… contra él… no puedo asegurar nada…

_ Jade, estoy segura de que podrías ser un simple ser humano y aun así, haberme salvado aquella noche de esos gorilas…

_ Esto no es una película Tori… aquí, la gente como tú y como yo, se mueren… es lo que debes entender…

_ Pues no entiendo, no entiendo por qué irían tras de ti, ni por qué deberíamos enfrentarlos…

_ Lo ves, no lo entiendes, al ir y patearles el trasero les he dicho de mí, cada día, cada hora… cada que salgo a salvar a alguien, ellos saben más sobre mí y yo de ellos nada…

_ Pues sabrán con quién no deben meterse…

_ O sabrán con quién si_ Me tomó de los hombros y me miró preocupada.

_ ¿Yo?

_ Así es… No tardará en saberse que soy hija de tu socio August West…

_ Pero…

_ Mi madre conservó su nombre de soltera todo el tiempo, tardarán en hilar las cosas, en realidad eso de matarte no era tan prioritario para ellos, lo he comprobado, no te han seguido ni nada por el estilo, lo que debemos hacer es…

_ Eso quiere decir que de verdad te preocupas por mí

_ ¿Qué? Vega, yo me preocupo por todos

_ No es verdad, a Britanny no la van a secuestrar tus archienemigos para herirte sentimentalmente

_ ¿En serio sigues con eso?

_ Claro, no se me va a olvidar, más porque, digo ¿Cómo pensaste en cambiarme por una rubia oxigenada sin cerebro?

_ Vega… yo jamás te cambiaría

_ Awwww_ Quería abrazarla, restregar mejilla con mejilla de lo dulce que es hasta que…

_ No te cambiaría porque no-somos-pareja

_ ¡Estabas en una cita conmigo!

_ No voy a discutir esto Vega_ Me tomó de la muñeca, me llevó de vuelta al auto y salimos de ahí, me alegra haber conocido algo del pasado de Jade.

_ Me muero por una nieve en este momento… _ Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero se me ha antojado, quizá será por el anuncio de Freezze Queen que vi por la mañana, Jade me miró por el rabillo del ojo algo raro, suspiró y viró el volante.

_ Conozco un lugar…_ Saben, desde que salí este día de mi casa, no he sido Victoria Vega por un segundo, y es la primera vez que me siento bien no siéndolo, me siento bien conociendo a Jade, me siento bien paseando con ella por un parque, me siento bien que ella me compre un helado de cereza ¿Cómo supo que me gustaba?

Estuvimos dando vueltas por ahí, solo paseando en su coche, ya eran noche, ya comenzaba a entrarme el sueño; sabíamos que no era buena idea volver con Gary, ahora estaría muy enojado, aunque no debería, digo, no han publicado nada sobre nosotras eso quiere decir que no nos han visto.

_ Sé dónde no nos molestarán_ Entró a un edificio de esos enormes… yo debería tener uno… el portero le dio entrada sin preguntarle nada, entramos al ascensor y seleccionó el último piso, me sorprendería de no saber quién es su padre.

_ Pensé que te había abandonado…

_ Así abandonan a sus hijos la gente de dinero… al menos los que son legítimos

_ Pensé que serías de las que se ponen orgullosas y todo eso…

_ La propiedad era de mi madre, me negué a tomar la posesión por lo problemático que sería, él continúa manteniéndola y la dejó para mí, no me quería en su casa así que en algún lugar debía dejarme…

_ ¿A los doce?

_ Nunca viví aquí sola si es lo que te preguntas, en realidad solo vengo cuando debo hablar con él o cuando quiero un momento a solas…

_ ¿Saben que eres su hija?

_ No, el portero piensa que soy una de sus amantes o algo así_ Entramos por fin, tenía una vista hermosa, el lugar estaba de lujo, parecía esos apartamentos enormes de ejecutivos.

_ Es lindo…_ De verdad lo era, cualquiera sería feliz de escaparse a un lugar así.

_ Ven, será mejor descansar o algo…_ ¿O algo? Me está llevando a la habitación ¿De verdad podría pasar?

_ Jade, te molestaría si…_ En cuanto entramos, ni siquiera pude terminar la frase, me detuvo, examinó el lugar con la vista y comenzó a retroceder.

_ Tenemos que irnos de aquí_ Me jalaba de la muñeca a la salida, esto era muy raro, ni siquiera me daba tiempo de pensar qué sucedía hasta que Jade tropezó con una de las mesas dejando caer un florero… que raro, quizá está nerviosa, suele ser muy ágil, me distraigo por un momento y… ¿Qué es eso?

_ Jade… ese abrigo no parece tuyo_ Ahora me fijo en la prenda que está "cuidadosamente" colocada en el sofá.

_ Escucha Vega, cuando salgamos de aquí te lo explicaré yo no…_ Continuaba llevándome a la puerta cuando del dormitorio salió un sujeto… con una toalla a la cintura… ¿Estaba en el baño?

_ Jade, que bueno que eres tú, me asusté de pensar que fuera tu padre y… vaya_ Oh no, no lo está haciendo, lo hizo, me barrió y se le queda viendo a Jade de "Quién es ésta"

_ Parece que tienes que explicarte ahora…_ Jade solo deja salir un suspiro, me ha soltado la mano ¿Qué sucede aquí?

_ Necesitaré un café para esto…_ Va a la cocina y nos quedamos ahí los dos.

_ Jade, esta situación no me hace sentir muy cómoda_ La sigo, no quiero quedarme con ese sujeto, menos si está semidesnudo… bueno, no es que esté mal, pero claramente, un tipo bañándose en el departamento de mi… algo, jamás me va a agradar.

_ No es tan incómodo como los dos quieren hacerlo ver_ Creo que el tipo se fue a vestir o algo, tengo un rato para ver cómo Jade se prepara su café y regresamos a la sala, el sujeto ya está ahí aunque claramente con ropa para dormir, entendí el mensaje "No seré yo el que se vaya"

_ Jade, soy un NOVIO comprensivo, pero no entenderé que sucede si veo tus fotos engañándome por todos lados y lo que es más, me encuentro que estás aquí con tu amante…

_ ¿Novio?_ No salgo de mi asombro ¡¿Tiene un novio?!

_ Tranquilízate… verás… él es Beck Oliver, comenzamos a salir a eso de los diecisiete

_ Pero terminaron ¿Cierto?_ Jade no me responde ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?!

_ Beck, ella es…

_ Sé quién es ella, y ahora que ella sabe quién soy yo, puede irse

_ Beck…_ Él se levanta de su lugar y camina hasta donde ella está, apenas y acaricia su brazo y la mira fijamente, si no estuviera que me lleva la… bueno, seguramente pensaría que es una escena muy linda.

_ Está bien Jade, lo solucionaremos, yo jamás dejaría que cosas como esta nos separaran_ Jade no dice nada ¡¿Por qué no dice nada?!

_ Bien, capto el mensaje, me voy_ Salí sin pensar en nada más ¿Qué hay con esa escena? Quiero decir, qué pasa con todo lo de estos días ¿En serio? ¡Tiene un maldito novio y no me lo dijo antes! ¡Yo soy Tori Vega! ¡A mí nadie me hace esto!

 **Pues bien, aquí ya por fin se habla de lo que es Jade y del pasado de Tori, también apareció Beck, lo sé, no pude evitarlo, no quería que estuviera en medio como el objeto de discordia, pero si como para darle piques a Tori.  
Espero que si se entienda hasta aquí, vienen capítulos muy relax, o algo así, mas con locuras de Tori y algunas escenas melosas (Bueno, a mi criterio melosas), no soy mucho de eso de amor a primera vista e incondicional, quiero que lleven su tiempo.**

 **Ojalá les gustara y espero volver por aquí pronto.**


	11. Día 12

**Día 12**

Bien, esto se me salió de las manos, Tori se fue molesta del departamento, inmediatamente llamé a Robbie y a Sikowitz para que la llevaran a otro lugar pero vamos ¿Cómo puede ser tan jodido todo esto?

_ ¿De nuevo vas a irte solo así?

_ Beck… no confundas las cosas

_ No, tú no cometas un error, podemos arreglarlo Jade, podemos ser como antes y…

_ Eso no es posible ahora Beck…

_ Sigues con eso de hacerte la misteriosa… Jade, por favor, esta vez ven conmigo, olvidémonos de todo y…

_ Yo jamás me iría…_ Beck es… Beck, estoy segura que no quiso ser grosero con Tori ayer, en realidad es un buen chico, y precisamente por eso, hace mucho que lo he dejado ir, no somos más esos chicos que fuimos, yo en lo personal no lo soy.

_ Jade… vamos…_ Se me acerca y trata de besarme, lo evito, no quiero tener que someterlo, aunque dudo que sea necesario él no es un bruto, nunca me ha forzado a nada.

_ He dicho que no, las cosas no son iguales…_ Y vaya que no, mientras se fue ha pasado mucho conmigo, principalmente, ha pasado Victoria Vega.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo con tu padre?_ Él no conoce mucho de mí, no tiene idea de lo de mi condición, mucho menos conoce a Robbie o a Sikowitz, lo único que sabe es sobre mi ausente padre, y él ha sido la excusa para mantenerlo al margen siempre.

_ Algo así…_ Es mentira, nunca ha pasado nada con él, nada más que una cuenta bancaria entre nosotros.

_ Lo siento, debí volver antes_ Me abraza y debo admitirlo, es cómodo, con Robbie es como si yo fuera la mayor y la fuerte, él no me abraza para reconfortarme, con Sikowitz sería muy raro hacerlo… el único que alguna vez lo hizo fue Lane y la verdad fue absolutamente necesario… con Vega… nunca me he mostrado débil frente a ella, pero seguro que sería algo parecido a esto… quizá hasta mejor, aunque no me gustaría admitirlo... me está haciendo vulnerable.

_ No es importante, solo diferente, me ha pedido que le ayude_ Así es, cuando se trata de mi padre Beck no pone insistencia, no es que le tenga miedo, pero piensa que a él no le agrada y que cada que lo ve, es motivo para que me riña… si supiera que es lo contrario.

_ Y… eso quiere decir que…

_ Estaré ausente un tiempo

_ ¿Y qué hay de lo de "Victoria Vega"?_ No es conveniente tener a Beck celoso y de entrometido.

_ Son negocios de mi padre, son socios…

_ Pero… te gusta…_ No, solo di que no… son dos letra, una negativa, mueve la cabeza… algo… maldición…

_ Eso es irrelevante Beck_ Tomé mis cosas y salí del departamento, él intentó ir detrás de mí pero teniendo mi sistema conectado al del edificio, pude cerrar el elevador antes de que entrara.

Me apresuré a llegar a casa con Robbie, le llamé y me confirmó que Vega estaba ahí, no muy contenta.

_ ¡¿Tienes un novio?!_ Claro que no estaría contenta.

_ No es como tú piensas…

_ ¡No te escucho negándolo! ¡Agh! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Claro, por eso te has quedado con él todo el diá!_ En serio esta mujer es peligrosa, en fin, Vega tenía que ser.

_ Cálmate Vega, es mi novio técnicamente… o algo así…

_ ¿Algo así? ¿Eso mismo le dijiste a él? ¿Qué yo soy también tu "algo así"? Y yo de idiota pensando que eras algo como una princesa de hielo pura y casta o una especie de súper héroe solitario con miedo a confiar en los demás…

_ Mira, así está la situación… espera ¿Princesa de hielo?

_ Bueno… me gustaba Frozen… en realidad, quise ser la voz de Ana, pero Disney dijo que no ¿Puedes creerlo?

_ Escucha Vega, sí comencé a tener algo con Beck antes pero él tuvo que irse a Canadá, la cosa es que en forma nunca terminamos, de vez en cuando he mensajeado con él pero nada muy personal, en realidad no pasamos de algo como "hey, qué tal ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Bien? A mí también"

_ ¿Piensas que te voy a creer? Señorita "Nunca he tenido una cita"

_ Oye, eso fue cierto, en realidad no quería que nadie me pillara con él por ahí, en ese tiempo las cosas eran muy complicadas para mi

_ Y… ¿Se besaban?_ Aún está muy celosa, por mi bien, no contestaré a eso.

_ Lo de Beck fue hace tiempo…

_ ¡Eres una tonta Jade! ¿Crees que te voy a perdonar así de fácil? ¡¿Por qué rayos no me seguiste?! ¡Te quedaste con él seguramente a…!_ Está muy histérica, enojada y claramente celosa, así que la abracé, apenas y pudo resistirse cuando a los pocos segundos ya se estaba aferrando a mí.

_ Solo hablamos, nada realmente importante, no lo puedo mandar a volar porque complicaría las cosas, simplemente le dije que a mí padre le beneficiaba una relación entre nosotras; él no…_ Justo cuando iba a explicárselo, entraron Sikowitz y Robbie, como siempre de inoportunos.

_ Parece que ya está todo solucionado_ Sikowitz, con su típico coco en la mano, qué gracia les parece irrumpir en mi privacidad, si fuera más observador, sabría que esto está de todo, menos solucionado, Vega me aprieta el brazo como si me lo quisiera arrancar con las uñas.

_ No sé en qué pensabas al llevar a Tori ahí cuando Beck ha vuelto a la ciudad, lo que es más ¿Cómo no le has preguntado al portero o revisado el sistema del edificio? No sueles ser así de descuidada Jade_ Robbie está algo molesto, y sé por qué, podría no haber sido Beck quien nos esperara ahí.

_ Todos sabemos en qué pensaba_ Sus miradas sugerentes no me gustan, y Vega claro que no se lo ha tomado bien.

_ Quiero irme a mi casa_ Me empuja y comienza a caminar a la puerta, genial.

_ Te llevo_ La trato de tomar de la muñeca pero se aleja.

_ Puedo irme con Robbie, o llamar a Sinjin y que me lleve como la última vez…

_ Robbie tiene cosas por hacer y Sinjin no sabe dar con ésta casa_ Se lo piensa mejor y a regañadientes sigue hasta la puerta, voy detrás de ella y solo puedo pensar en lo patética que me veo ahora ¿Esto es a lo que llaman ser una mandilona?

_ Tori, escucha, Beck y yo…_ No me dejó continuar, al instante subió todo el volumen del estéreo y se giró a la ventana, así continuamos todo el camino.

_ Déjame bajar_ Estábamos en la entrada, en realidad aún en la acera, los cristales están polarizados así que ellos no nos han visto, pero son periodistas, seguro ha corrido el chisme de que Victoria Vega no ha querido salir de su casa por quién sabe cuánto después de rechazar repentinamente una entrevista sobre su nueva relación.

_ Te comerán viva antes de que llegues a tu puerta_ Esperamos a que sus gorilas (Que yo le conseguí) salieran al frente y formaran una escolta para controlar la situación.

_ Ahora sí, déjame bajar_ Ya no pude hacer nada, liberé los seguros, bajé primero y pensé en abrirle la puerta pero ella se me adelantó.

_ ¡Tori! ¡Por aquí! ¿Qué hay de tu nueva relación?

_ ¡Tori! ¿Vienen de pasar la noche?_ Eran como ratas abalanzándose sobre un trozo de pan, a ella no parecía darle gracia nada de esto.

_ ¡Tor¡ ¡Tori! ¡Por favor!_ Uno de ellos se brincó a los guardias y la estaba jaloneando, yo no pude aguantarme eso, en cosa de nada me acerqué y empujé al sujeto.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Ella se veía algo asustada, pero aún estaba molesta.

_ No tienes que…

_ ¡Vaya! Es una suerte que tu novia esté para cuidarte Tori_ Uno de esos reporteros, claramente trataba de meter hilo para sacar listón, si eso querían, pues les daría el telar entero.

_ Es lo que una novia debe hacer_ Una parte de ella estaba muy molesta con eso, y cuando me acerqué a besar su mejilla, ella ni siquiera pudo sonreír.

_ No sabes en lo que te metiste_ Me susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

_ No Vega, tú no sabes en lo que ya estamos metidas…

 **Bien, aquí vienen los capítulos Jori, ya veremos cómo Jade contenta a Tori y en dónde queda Beck, en fin, creo que en un rato más subiré el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Día 13

**Día 13**

Estoy molesta, muy molesta, Jade no tenía derecho a hacer eso, quiero decir, primero me sale con que tiene novio, luego con que se queda la noche con él, después me dice que no puede terminarlo pero aun así, dice que es mi novia ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

Estaba tan molesta que no me importó que me viera con esos lindos, profundos y suplicantes ojos, me encerré en mi cuarto y no quise salir más, el oso Jadey debe estar de acuerdo conmigo, no voy a dejarla jugar así conmigo ¿Cierto bebé?

"¿Y qué planeas, dejársela a ese idiota en bandeja de plata?"

Por mí, pueden hacer lo que quieran

"¿Te vas a dejar derrotar por un niño bonito?"

_ ¡No! ¡Yo, soy Victoria! ¿Entiendes? ¡Victoria!_ ¿Comencé a hablarle en voz alta a este oso?

_ ¿Tori? ¿Todo bien?_ Al otro lado seguro está Sinjin, seguro se ha preocupado de que comencé a gritar.

_ Sí, todo bien

_ De acuerdo ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

_ No lo sé… supongo que lo de siempre… desayunaré en mi alcoba…

"¿Estás segura? Vamos Tori, tú sabes que esto es cuestión de estrategia ¿Segura que quieres distanciarte tanto de Jade?"

_ De acuerdo, le diré a…

_ No, ehmmm… tomaré un baño y después bajaré con ustedes…

"Bien, ahora, con la mente fría Tori, analicemos el terreno"

La cosa está, en que Jade no quiere nada conmigo, lo que es más, tiene un novio súper guapo

"Y por eso está sentada afuera de tu puerta esperando a que salgas"

Eso es imposible, Jade no… ¡Oh por Dios! Jade está ahí frente a mi puerta, la acabo de ver en cuanto me asomé por debajo de la puerta.

"Y eso quiere decir que no está con Beck"

¿Por qué no está con Beck?

"Lo sabríamos si hubieras sido un poco menos tonta y la hubieras dejado explicarse"

Como si me fuera a decir la verdad…

"¿Lo ves? ¿Dónde ha quedad Victoria Vega? Si dejaras de ser una enferma celosa podrías leer las acciones de Jade"

_ ¿Sus acciones?

"Shhh, Jade está afuera, no quieres que piense que estás loca y hablas con un oso"

No sería una mentira… pero espera ¿De qué hablas?

"Pregúntate ¿Qué hace Jade en tu casa?"

Me protege, es su deber

"No, su deber es estar en este momento patrullando las calles en busca de matones"

Pero quieren matarme…

"Corrección, querían, eso se acabó ¿Recuerdas? Ella lo dijo tétricamente _Se acabó_ "

Es cierto… entonces ahora…

"Jade no está en servicio, está aquí porque quiere"

O eso suponemos, me ha parecido muy extraño que quiera saber sobre Trina… ¿Por qué sobre ella?

"Pero concéntrate en lo importante, ayer cuando se encontraron a Beck ¿Cómo ha reaccionado?"

Normal, pareciera que ni siquiera le importara, al principio no quería que lo viera, pero en cuanto nos descubrió, se comportó bastante normal

"¿Se acercó a él?"

No… en realidad se veía fastidiada…

"Piensa Tori, tiene un novio súper guapo, de acuerdo, pero está aquí contigo, es por algo, no pierdas el objetivo de vista, puede que ese Oliver tenga ventaja en el terreno, quizá él llegó primero, pero aún podemos conocerlo mejor, reorganizar nuestros recursos y al final, ganar esta guerra como siempre has hecho Victoria"

_ Tienes razón Jadey… Yo saldré Victoriosa de esto…_ No pude conversar más con el oso Jadey, esto ya era muy bizarro y necesitaba una ducha, Jade esperaba por mí y yo esperaba una muy buena explicación.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto me encontré con Jade recargada en la pared opuesta a mi puerta, tenía la cara hundida en las rodillas y se sostenía con los brazos… ¿Estaba dormida? Su respiración era muy relajada.

_ Hasta que sales Vega_ Levantó la cara y lo confirmé, tenía ese aire somnoliento en el rostro ¡Por Dios! Esto es de lo más romántico que me ha pasado ¡Durmió frente a mi puerta!

_ ¿Qué haces ahí?_ No podía derretirme por ese gesto, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo no podía dejar que ella lo notara.

_ Guardia…

_ ¿Aún crees que alguien quiera matarme?

_ Nunca se sabe pero… es más algo así como control de daños que prevención de crímenes…

_ Y bien… te escucho…_ me senté a su lado, esto era extraño, porque digo, hay como… muchos asientos en mi casa como para sentarnos en el suelo pero en fin, Jadey tenía razón, no voy a perder la guerra solo por una pequeña derrota en batalla, y Jade tiene razón, la información es poder y si quiero ganar pues debo escuchar.

_ Sé que es difícil que lo aceptes así como así, pero no puedo terminar con él, no es porque aún me guste ni nada de eso… es solo que Beck es… verás, su padre es amigo del mío… o mejor dicho, era, el hombre estuvo metido en muchos problemas, el caso es que lo terminaron matando los sujetos que te perseguían…

_ Lo conociste mientras lo protegías como a mí…_ Esto no me gusta ¿Es algo así como el síndrome de Estocolmo pero algo así como el síndrome del guarda espaldas?

_ Lo conocí antes en realidad, mi padre no quiere que se muera, de alguna forma le tiene aprecio, además que no sería bueno para los negocios que se metiera el resto de la familia de Beck, ya sabes, su abuelo o sus tíos, no les agrada mi padre…

_ Lo llevaste a tu apartamento…

_ En realidad, lo llevó mi padre, dijo que así me aseguraría de que estuviera bien cada que viniera, mi padre lo quiere ¿De acuerdo? Quizá más que a mí, seguro estaría muy feliz de que él fuera su hijo…

_ ¿Lo quiere como tu novio?

_ No, recuerda que para él soy un monstruo, no va a querer algo como yo cerca de Beck… nuestra relación le molesta en realidad…

_ Seguro también lo llevaste a la mansión…

_ No, él no conoce a Robbie ni a Sikowitz… en realidad, él no sabe que mi padre me pidió que lo cuidara, no sabe de mi condición… ha estado fuera de esto todo el tiempo…

_ ¿Y por qué no puedes dejarlo?

_ Porque si lo dejo, perderé una fuente de información, él me da acceso a muchas bases de datos, así te rastreo y localizo cada que quiero…

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Su empresa las maneja, su padre estaba relacionado con gente peligrosa, es la razón de este desorden actual, su padre en realidad era algo así como el capo mayor; alguien lo mató e intentó tomar su lugar, pero claramente no a todos les agradó la idea y por eso todas esas pandillas pero ahora… hay un sujeto que me está dando muchos problemas…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Él está organizando a todas esas pequeñas pandillas, dan servicios como aquel que solicitó uno para deshacerse de ti, y como ves, no son simples criminales, tienen toda una logística e inteligencia impresionante, en realidad, pagando lo doble de lo que quisieron pagar para matarte, hubiera sido casi imposible salvarte…

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ Tienen recursos para comprar el mundo Vega, ellos mueven toda la maldita economía y aun así, hacen todo esto porque a su retorcido jefe le divierte tener el maldito control de todo…

_ Y… tú eres un héroe, así que vas a detenerlos…

_ No soy tan noble como piensas Vega, también están detrás de mí… o mejor dicho, detrás de su rata de laboratorio…

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ El padre de Beck fue quien patrocinó los experimentos de mi madre… este sujeto encontró los archivos y de alguna forma ahora me están buscando ya que de las conclusiones de la investigación no quedó nada… yo soy lo único que pueden rescatar…

_ Pero… ese sujeto ¿Sabe quién eres?

_ No, mi nombre no aparece en ningún archivo, y mi madre conservó su nombre de soltera y mi padre no es sujeto de interés para ellos…

_ ¿Y qué pensarán sobre la Bruja del Oeste?

_ No lo sé, he limitado las habilidades que uso frente a ellos, la ocasión en la que estuve más expuesta fue el día que terminé con los que te buscaban… y se me escapó uno…

_ Eso quiere decir que a los otros… ¿Los mataste?

_ Era necesario…

_ ¿Qué hay del que escapó?

_ No pude hacerlo…_ De la nada mi teléfono comenzó a sonar ¡Cuando se ponía intenso!

_ ¿Diga?_ Ni siquiera vi quien era, solo contesté en automático.

_ Tori, ya que me has estado evitando, decidí darte una sorpresa, pero no necesito que me abras la puerta_ Me colgó, no me dejó preguntarle ni nada, miré a Jade disculpándome con la mirada, ella ya se veía molesta mientras me seguía hasta la puerta.

_ Ryder, no era necesario que…_ No pude terminar la frase ya que me encontré de frente una caja de mi pastelería favorita.

_ De chocolate triple con nuez_ No pude más que dejarlo pasar ¡Amo esos pasteles!

_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

_ Lo twitteaste hace como un mes "me gustan los sabores intensos"_ Pasamos a la cocina, Jade no había dicho nada, se veía bastante seria.

_ Solo publiqué que me gustaba, en seguida me llegaron un montón a mi casa y al estudio

_ Pero tu favorito es…_ Jade se dirigió a la nevera y… No puede ser ¿En serio?

_ No lo creo ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?_ Era una charola normal de pastel, pero dentro, estaba "El" pastel, es de una pastelería a las afueras de Los Ángeles que habían dejado de funcionar.

_ Pastel de arroz, tu favorito, especialmente el de aquella pastelería a las afueras de la ciudad con chocolate blanco y almendras_ Lo pone frente a mí y ambos se miran como… retándose, Dios, esto es intenso.

_ ¿Y cómo lo supiste? ¿Revisaste todas sus redes sociales?

_ En realidad, usé mi cerebro, ya sabes, el sentido común e hice lo que hacía la gente antes, le pregunté a su mejor amiga…

_ ¿Cat está aquí?_ No la he visto ¿Dónde está?

_ Le pedí a ella y a Sinjin que nos dejaran SOLAS

_ Yo también esperaba estar a SOLAS con Tori_ Dios, son tan parecidos… aunque Jade es más linda, se tomó tantas molestias y…

_ Pues Tori, está conmigo ¿No ves que sobras?_ Ryder decidió ignorar a Jade y mirarme, yo noté que ella tomó mi celular y parece que comenzó a jugar con el aparato.

_ Vamos, por favor Tori, solo quería saber qué sucede, estábamos saliendo y de repente me encuentro con tus fotos con… ella por todas partes, en serio, solo quería invitarte a salir o algo yo…_ Ahora es el teléfono de Ryder el que suena.

_ ¿Qué es?

_ Es… una notificación de SplashFace… tuya…

_ ¿Mía?

_ Vamos Daniels, lee en voz alta…_ Jade, debí suponerlo.

_ "Tori Vega está en una relación con… Jade West…"_ Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a las escaleras.

_ ¿Lo quieres más claro?_ Se está burlando de Ryder, es linda cuando lo hace… rayos_ Acompañen al tonto a la salida_ Habló al aire y cuando ya íbamos subiendo las escaleras un par de gorilas entró a la cocina para llevarse a Ryder, eso fue cruel.

_ Eso no fue lindo Jade…_ Lo quiera o no, soy Tori Vega, una figura pública, debo ser cuidadosa en cómo me comporto con los demás… excepto con las rubias tontas.

_ ¿Y crees que es lindo compartir a mi novia con un imbécil?

_ ¿Tu novia?

_ Tú lo dijiste, es lo mejor…

_ Espera… Entonces… ¿Ya somos…?

_ Adha dha dha, haz silencio que no he dormido muy bien desde ayer_ Se tumbó en mi cama y no dijo nada más

_ ¿Eso qué significa?_ ¿Me ignoró? Soy Tori Vega, nadie me ignora y se queda muy tranquila, menos en mi propia cama se va enterar, yo no…

_ Ven aquí, no quiero que te metas en problemas mientras duermo_ Se levantó y me jaló junto a ella a la cama, me abraza por la cintura y me pasa la pierna por sobre la mía, deja su rostro en mi cuello, esto debería ser súper romántico, si no me sintiera como una almohada siendo estrangulada… en fin… vaya, el oso Jadey nos mira y creo que está sonriendo…

 **Dije que ayer pero se me apagó la compu y pues bueno... igual aquí está, diré que todavía falta mucho, pero bueno, por lo menos ya no son solo "algo así"** **el próximo capitulo... no me comprometo, esta semana que viene será difícil y dudo que pueda subirlo; bueno, se que Tori se ve bastante tonta en este fic, yo supongo que así sería si se convirtiera en el ídolo pop, además, fuera de lo de su familia, su vida ha sido de lujos y caprichos, algo tenía que mal criarse la niña, en el mismo sentido va el que Jade sea menos impulsiva, digo, entre medio morirse, ser una máquina, su mamá muerta, el desprecio de su padre y siendo un "cosa" rara en el mundo, pues supongo que maduraría rápido.  
La verdad a esta historia le calculo unos 30 capitulos, no estoy segura, pero eso parece, bueno, sin mas me despido, espero que anden bien y que les gustara este capitulo.**


	13. Día 14

**Día 14**

Ya era la una de la mañana y Jade no despertaba, o continuaba pretendiendo que dormía, como cuando entró Gary a la habitación y puso el grito en el cielo por lo de los reporteros cuando llegamos, también cuando entró Cat y yo puse el grito porque nos tomó una foto y la publicó en todas sus redes sociales, solo abrió un poco los ojos, vio la foto y dijo "Te ves linda", y ya con eso dejé mi sed de venganza contra mi pelirroja amiga… somos pareja… oficialmente, digo ¿Qué hay más oficial que publicarlo en SplashFace?

_ Vega… deja de pensar tanto, me vas a causar migraña

_ Es solo que Gary aún sigue molesto, y más lo va a estar con lo de Cat y… un momento ¿Puedes leer mi mente?

_ Si, a esta distancia las ondas cerebrales atraviesan tu cráneo y puedo recibirlas mediante la antena de wifi en mi encéfalo

_ ¡Wow! ¿En serio eso se puede?

_ Claro que no, es absurdo Vega, no hay manera de leer la mente de otros

_ ¿Y cómo supiste que estaba pensando de más?_ Se removió un poco y quedó más pegada a mí, si es que era posible y se acercó a mi oído.

_ Estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir y escuchar todo lo que pasa con tu cuerpo, así que sé estás haciendo esos patrones nervioso que haces cuando algo ocupa tu mente porque los estás haciendo en mi mano, sé que estas fantaseando porque puedo sentir tus músculos faciales tensarse y hacer ese puchero extraño que pones antes de decir cursilerías o guarradas, sé que llevo razón porque te has tensado, me lo dice tu ritmo cardiaco y tu respiración… también acabo de descubrir cuánto te gusta que te hablen al oído, acabas de tragar saliva…

_ Si eres tan buena… dime en qué pensaba

_ Sencillo, eres Vega, generalmente enfocas tus pensamientos al presente, seguramente pensabas en que tu manager está molesto, en la fotografía que publicó Cat, ahí seguramente también pensarías que no estuvo tan mal ya que te he dicho medio dormida que te veías linda… además de eso, seguramente estás pensando en que ahora oficialmente, tienes una relación…

_ Pensé que no era posible leer la mente de otros

_ No, eso no es posible, pero si tengo una antena de wifi en la cabeza y puedo leer tus publicaciones más recientes, sabes, twittear "no está lindo que se molesten contigo, menos que te griten en tu propia cama #YaNoHayRespeto", comentar la foto de Cat y decir "Por lo menos estoy linda, y no lo he dicho yo #TrueLove" y darle un like a tu propia publicación de cambio de estado de relación, me han dado bastantes pistas… además, acabas de decir que Gary estaba molesto y que mas se molestaría con lo de Cat, ahora supongo que no has de pensar mucho lo que dices si ni siquiera te escuchas cuando hablas.

_ Un momento… ¿En serio tienes wifi?

_ Y conexión de datos móviles, a Robbie y a Lane les pareció buena idea, así he entrado a SplashFace y he creado una cuenta en menos de dos segundos… ha sido algo complicada esa pregunta de "no eres una máquina", me ha tomado con la guardia baja

_ Así que aún guardas algunos secretos en tu sistema ¿Cierto?

_ Algo así… ¿Por qué te preocupan tanto esas cosas?_ Supongo que es su forma de decir "Hemos hablado mucho de mí, ahora quiero escuchar lo que hay en tu cabeza"

_ Jade… ¿Qué somos?_ Oh, oh, pregunta equivocada, su agarre se ha tensado y se ha quedado muy callada.

_ ¿Qué quieres que seamos?

_ No me contestes con otra pregunta

_ En SplashFace lo dice muy claro… también en las noticias…

_ Pero eso es frente a todos… aquí, ahora, solo tú y yo ¿Qué somos?_ No sé si es que no quiere contestarme o si es que de verdad necesita pensarlo mucho_ ¿Somos tan siquiera amigas?

_ Vega…_ Me soltó un poco, me giró y quedó sobre mí_ ¿Por qué rayos te empeñas en tonterías? ¿Qué amor tienes por las malditas etiquetas?_ No creo que esté molesta, no se ve enojada, ni nada, pero tampoco parece que esté jugando.

_ Necesito saber... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si ni siquiera somos amigas?

_ En ningún universo podríamos ser amigas Vega_ No es nada lindo escuchar eso en este ni en ningún momento, menos cuando me mira tan seriamente, menos cuando sé que tiene un… algo que la espera en su departamento.

_ Entonces creo que…_ Quise levantarme pero no me dejó, fue sutil, fue gentil, pero me mantuvo debajo de ella.

_ Yo jamás querría ser solo tu amiga_ Y aquí está, mi beso de película romántica, "El" beso de mi vida, hasta ahora, contrario a lo que pensaba, Jade no es brusca, no es torpe, no es agresiva, es todo lo contrario, y aunque antes esto me hubiera parecido tan vainilla… ahora es una deliciosa explosión de chocolate intensamente blanco.


	14. Día 15

**Esta vez he puesto los dos capítulos de una vez, el Día 14 y este, se me hicieron tan cortos que mejor de una vez**

 **Día 15**

Dios, no puedo creer que Vega me hiciera decir todas esas cosas, no es que sean mentiras, en realidad no me gusta mentir, prefiero no decir nada a decir una mentira, pero tampoco es que pueda decirle las cosas como son, eso tampoco, aún no es momento.

Ayer tuvimos que jugar al juego del millón de preguntas con el maldito de Gary, como si de verdad necesitara saber si ya hemos tenido sexo ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Según él, es para que no nos tome la guardia baja los reporteros, patrañas, con una de mis tijeras veamos qué tanto se atreven a preguntar.

Ahora mismo, como siempre, yo ya estoy despierta y Vega sigue babeando la almohada… ¿Qué pensarían todos si supieran que la perfecta Victoria Vega no es más una babosa desalineada por las mañanas? Seguramente no se acabarían con los comentarios y memes por todo internet… aunque en realidad, creo que solo les daría envidia, seguramente pensarían ¿Por qué mierdas no puedo ser yo quien despierte con esa mujer y pueda tomarle esa fotografía?

Victoria Vega con toda su producción de por medio tienen su atractivo, no soy ciega, puedo ver cómo esos vestidos estrafalarios resaltan lo que deben, cómo el maquillaje hace aún más linda esa sonrisa; pero en lo personal, mi Vega es hermosa así, supongo que esa sonrisilla traviesa de ahora es la misma que se ve increíble en las revistas, no importa si lleva labial o una cascada de baba, es majestuoso cómo sus pómulos crecen inhumanamente cada que sonríe.

Algo que no le hace justicia las revistas ni el photoshop, es su piel, me he investigado cada portada, todo instagram y sus videos musicales, y sencillamente no he encontrado mejor imagen de su piel que la de ahora, cuando apenas algunos rayos de sol la iluminan, y ese color moreno se vuelve como una tostada rociada por la miel de la luz… definitivamente, ningún filtro lo hace mejor que verlo en vivo.

_ Si sigues viéndome así, me vas a dejar marca_ Lo sabía, esa sonrisilla es de cuando algo malo hace, se estaba haciendo la dormida mientras la observaba.

_ Solo consideraba mis creencias en lo sobre natural… ¿No te duele sonreír así?

_ ¿Qué?_ No importa qué tanto me guste, molestarla no pierde su encanto, quizá por eso no me fastidio de ella.

_ Bromeo, pensaba en lo mucho que quisiera disfrutar un buen pan tostado con miel…

_ En serio Jade, ya dime qué pensabas

_ Hablo en serio, tengo mucha hambre_ Y es mejor levantarme ya, no quiero que de verdad termine comiéndome ese pan tostado con miel que se me antojó.

_ Bien…_ Se levanta detrás de mí y manda un mensaje a Sinjin, antes de que pueda salir de la habitación, ya ha llegado el chico con un desayuno completo para ambas.

_ Traje el pan, el tostador y la miel como me pediste Tori_ El chico nos lo muestra, ella le agradece y lo hace salir, lleva la comida a la cama y me hace volver a ella.

_ ¿Para qué tienes una mesa donde perfectamente podemos desayunar en la cocina y otra en tu cuarto si vas a hacerlo en la cama?

_ Porque todo es más divertido en la cama_ Claramente su tono perverso no pasa desapercibido para mí, nunca lo hace, pero me gusta ver cómo se desespera por mi "falta de sentido común"

_ No veo cómo el llenarse de migas puede ser divertido_ Trató de hacerlo tan sensual que al momento de morder el pan, le han quedado migajas en la mejilla, se las he retirado con la mano y eso la ha puesto "avergonzada".

_ Vamos Jade, es el pan que querías, disfrútalo conmigo_ ¿En serio pretende que le permita alimentarme como a un bebé?

_ Yo quería uno diferente

_ ¿Diferente? Pediste pan tostado

_ Lo quería integral

_ ¡Jade! Eres imposible_ La hemos pasado muy bien, no quiero verla molesta así que dejo un beso corto en sus labios y me doy gusto, luego tomo el pan de sus manos y me lo llevo a la boca.

_ Me comeré tu pan solo para darte gusto Vega_ No está mal, menos si lo acompaño con una estrellita pop sonriendo bobamente mientras me abraza y termina su desayuno.

_ Jade… ¿Ya no vas a dejarme verdad?

_ No lo sé…

_ ¿Es por Britanny?

_ Debes ir a terapia Vega, no puedes odiar tanto a las rubias

_ Soy Tori Vega, puedo y lo haré… ¿Es por Beck?_ Ni siquiera cierra un tema cuando ya abre otro.

_ Es por mí Tori, ya te lo dije, mi vida no es segura… _ Sé que es un tema difícil para ella, pero no me gusta darle esperanzas que no son.

_ Eso no responde a mi pregunta…

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ Se está poniendo muy nerviosa, algo triste también.

_ Si… si te matan…

_ O me muero

_ Si quedas sin vida… no lo apruebo Jade, esa no es excusa para que te vayas ¿De acuerdo?

_ No lo entiendo

_ ¡Que no me importa que seas un fantasma eres mía y punto!_ ¿Qué tan posesiva puede ser una persona? Definitivamente, el nivel Vega debe ser el más alto.

_ No sé para qué me preguntas si te has respondido tú…_ Supongo que si lo pienso, últimamente ni aunque quisiera podría dejarla.

 **En este fic a Jade la he considerado más inteligente que Tori (A mi me parece que así es en la serie), pero a Tori la he considerado más astuta, quizá parezca boba muchas veces pero a mi siempre me ha parecido que ella no es que fuera en realidad la mas talentosa sino que era la que mas provecho le sacaba a lo que hacía, la mas talentosa a mi parecer era Cat, pero era demasiado dispersa.**

 **Pues bueno, pronto espero subir el que sigue (Creo que está muy largo), como pueden ver, en cierta forma se quieren de alguna forma y ambas lo saben, falta ver cómo lidiará cada una con eso y más con todo lo que se viene, de Beck y Ryder... pues pobrecillos, aunque ni tanto porque aún no están descartados de la historia, en fin, espero les guste esta parte, saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	15. Día 16 (Parte 1)

**Día 16 (Parte 1)**

Hubiera querido pasarme el día acurrucada con Jade, pero me ha dicho que no puede pasarse el día pegada conmigo, ya van días en los que no sale a patrullar ni nada, así que mientras ella se va a hacer sus cosas de héroe, yo debo venir al estudio.

_ Entonces, te decía que podríamos ir a este nuevo restaurante, luego a algún club o no sé… ¿Se te antoja ir a bailar o algo?_ Rayos, de nuevo no le prestaba atención a André, como Jade no estará, le dije que podíamos celebrar su cumpleaños, no es la gran cosa, una salida de amigos y ya.

_ No lo sé, sabes cómo se ponen las cosas cuando voy a esos lugares…_ Además quería llegar temprano, quizá Jade llegue temprano y…

_ Vaya, quién diría que Tori Vega, sería la pasiva

_ ¿La pasiva?_ ¿Se está burlando de mí?

_ Bueno, por lo que has dicho, Jade, no salió a "arreglar algunos asuntos", no sabes si te va a visitar y seguramente estás pensando en esperarla en casa…_ A veces me pregunto, cómo rayos la gente hace eso conmigo, cómo de repente me dicen justo lo que pensaba ¿Tan obvia soy en esto?

_ Jade vendrá, dijo que regresaría a dormir a mi casa…_ Si lo dijo, no me lo estoy inventando, solo que no dijo a qué hora.

_ ¿En serio? Pues bueno, vamos al club y volvamos antes de que Jade lo haga…

_ No puedo…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque no sé a qué hora volverá, sería grosero que vaya y yo no esté ahí…

_ Pues llámala, dile a dónde iremos, es más, invítala a salir con nosotros

_ Pfff, bien, lo haré, la llamaré y le diré que salgamos_ Saqué mi teléfono pero me quedó viendo la pantalla recordando un pequeño detalle.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Es que… no tengo su número…

_ Son novias ¿Y no tienes su número?

_ Ni siquiera sé si tiene un teléfono… aunque si tiene wifi pues…

_ Tori… Dime que Jade no es una desconocida que metiste a tu casa por motivos alocados…_ Lo sabía, André está preocupado, él no conoce a Jade de nada, y en realidad, planteándolo desde su punto de vista, puede que yo tampoco.

_ No son tan alocados esos motivos…

_ Tori…

_ Creo que la amo…

_ ¡Tori! Dime que no es algo como lo de la chica en Barcelona

_ ¡Eso fue diferente lo sabes!

_ No, no, no lo fue, era una chica que te quería sacar provecho, y que a Gary le costó mucho dinero y trabajo para desaparecerla del mapa

_ ¿La mató?

_ No, la sobornó, le dio un buen dinero y se fue

_ ¡Aja!

_ ¿Ajá?

_ Si, has estado hablando con Gary, por eso te preocupa Jade

_ Si, lo hice, él también está preocupado, dice que es grosera y cruel con todos, que en realidad, ni siquiera te dice si las cosas van en serio, que solo aparece de vez en cuando para "llevarte por ahí" y que quizá, ni siquiera sepas si Jade es su verdadero nombre

_ ¡Lo es! Su nombres es Jade W… eh… eh… eso no importa, sé su nombre completo, hasta conozco a su padre

_ ¿En serio? ¿Ella te lo presentó?

_ Eh… lo conozco de antes…_ André no está convencido, y conozco esa miradilla, quiere conocerla, lo sé.

_ Tori, somos amigos desde siempre, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea pero... Jade no parece ser buena para ti…

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso si ni siquiera la conoces?

_ Bien, preséntamela, quiero conocerla

_ Bien…

_ Bien…_ Nos quedamos callados un buen rato, me miró expectante ¿Qué quiere? Que me la saque del bolsillo y le diga mira, esta es Jade, conócela.

_ Ya sé, vendrás a casa, celebraremos tu cumpleaños, estarán Cat, Sinjin, Robbie y Jade, será una pequeña reunión ¿Te parece?

_ De acuerdo… estaré ahí a las siete_ Genial, André se veía convencido, ahora solo tenía que esperar para decírselo a Robbie, él, a diferencia de Jade, me dio su móvil para llamarlo cuando lo necesitara.

_ ¿Cómo que no crees que Jade pueda?_ En cuanto André se me despegó, llamé a Robbie, y ve con lo que me encuentro, dice que Jade está en una "misión" de la que no se puede zafar por algo así (Traducción: No va a dejar de hacer lo que está haciendo por ir a tus eventos sociales).

_ Tori, no estoy autorizado a decirte nada pero… a mí tampoco me agrada esto…

_ Solo dímelo Robbie, no es como que vaya a hacer una tontería…

_ Lo siento Tori, Jade fue muy clara… no es conveniente que te involucres tanto…_ Me estoy molestando, mucho, demasiado, nadie le dice que no a Tori Vega, menos su novia, menos por recados con su asistente ¡No porque sea Jade se lo voy a pasar!

_ Bien… pues dile que si ella no viene, invitaré a Ryder…

_ ¡¿Qué?! Tori, no puedo decirle eso, no debes invitarlo él es…

_ ¡Pues me da igual si Jade arde de rabia! Te espero en la noche Robbie, puedes llevar compañía si quieres ¡Preferentemente a mi novia!_ Le colgué y no quise más explicaciones, bloquee mi teléfono y no lo atendí más.

_ ¿De verdad vas a invitar a Ryder?_ Sinjin, mi sombra personal, es raro, pero qué se le va a hacer, es bueno siendo asistente.

_ Si es necesario…

_ ¿Cómo sabrás si es necesario?

_ Fácil, si no tengo señales de Jade en las próximas dos horas, lo llamaré

_ ¿Y si está ocupado?

_ Sinjin, nadie está ocupado para Tori Vega, y si lo estuviera, ya llamaré a otro, no es el único hombre atractivo con el que pueda poner celosa a Jade…

_ ¿No crees que juegas con fuego?

_ No Sinjin, es ella la que se puede quemar, no yo_ Me dirigí a la salida, ya no había nada que hacer aquí, así que volví a mi casa, no hablé especialmente con nadie, solo fui a mi alcoba, necesitaba estar sola, además necesitaba pensar… necesitaba un plan… una estrategia…

Esta noche tendremos dos frentes de batalla, el primero, es André, él quiere que desista de mi relación con Jade, aunque, si lo convenzo de que ella es buena… habré ganado esa batalla, lo complicado, es que ahora estoy molesta con Jade, eso complica el convencer a André… por otro lado, tengo a Cat y a Sinjin, quizá no necesite convencerlo yo misma, a Cat le encanta la idea de Jade y yo, así que ella será una pieza útil en esta cena…

Mi verdadero problema… Jade… Jade es… impredecible, puede tomárselo con gracia y al poco rato de llegar solo decirme "Vega eres una boba", abrazarme, darme un besito y listo, problema resuelto… o puede molestarse tanto como para no venir… eso no lo había meditado…

"Ella vendrá, eso es seguro"

El oso Jadey, mi mejor aliado… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

"Jade está enferma de celos contra Ryder, no tolerará que él esté cerca de ti pero ten cuidado, eso también puede terminar hartándola, digamos que es una carta que mejor usamos con moderación"

Tienes razón pero… ¿Entonces debo invitarlo?

"Claro que sí, recuerda que Jade tiene intervenido tu teléfono, lo más seguro, es que ya ha escuchado la conversación con Robbie"

Entonces tengo una idea… tomaré mi teléfono y le mandaré un mensaje a Ryder " _¿Estás muy ocupado ahora?_ "… lo envío y… listo, a esperar…

Ryder no tarda nada en contestarme " _¿Algo en mente?"_ Pff, qué predecible, aunque a lo que espero es a... Una llamada por Splash Face

"Vaya, vaya, Victoria Vega, me sorprendes"

_ ¿Diga?

_ Se puede saber qué haces mensajeando con Daniels_ Soy una genio, claro, si Jade intervino mi teléfono…

_ Asegurando una buena compañía para salir con mis amigos…

_ No crees que es más importante la seguridad del mundo que lidiar con tus amigos

_ Bien, pues dime, qué haces ahora ¿Salvando a alguna anciana o unos huérfanos?

_ No…

_ Entonces sí, creo que mis amigos son más importantes que lo que estés haciendo…

_ Agh… Vega… hablo en serio…

_ Agh… Jade… hablo en serio…

_ Si voy a esa cena, no te va a gustar lo que vas a ver…

_ Puedes bañarte aquí…

_ No me refiero a eso…_ Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada… ¿Será capaz?

_ Explícate Jade…

_ Por teléfono no es seguro…_ ¡Está evadiendo el tema!

_ Bien, entonces ven y explícamelo

_ Eh… no es buena idea…

_ ¡Estás con Beck!_ El silencio al otro lado de la línea me lo confirma ¡Está con él!

_ No es lo que estás pensando…

_ ¡Entonces no estás con él!

_ ¿Puedes dejar de gritar?

_ ¡No! ¡Estas con tu… novio o algo! ¡Y no quieres venir a una cena con mis amigos y conmigo por andar retozando con él!

_ ¡No estamos retozando!

_ Ahora me estás gritando

_ ¡Pero si tú…! Agh… Vega, tú fuiste la que comenzó a gritar

_ ¿Insinúas que la culpa es mía?

_ ¡Si!

_ ¿Ves? Me gritas

_ ¿Cómo no quieres que grite? No entiendo tu bobo juego…

_ No es un bobo juego Jade, quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amigo porque eres importante para mí, él también lo es, son quizá las personas más importantes en mi vida y quiero que se lleven bien

_ ¿Y qué rayos tiene que ver Daniels en todo esto?

_ Es la única forma en la que te haría venir…

_ Volvemos a las amenazas entonces, dices que si no voy, lo llamarás a él… ¿Ves cómo te comportas como una niña caprichosa?

_ No es un capricho Jade… es importante para mí…_ Rayos, perdí el control, esta conversación se me salió de las manos, ahora ella está callada, no dice nada, no hace ningún ruido.

_ Llegaré a las siete… ¿Quieres que lleve algo?_ ¿Cedió?

_ Eh… no, Sinjin lo está preparando todo…

_ Bien… iré, pero atente a las consecuencias Vega…_ Cortó la llamada, no se ha despedido ni nada pero por lo menos ha accedido, vendrá.

"¿Funcionó?"

Parece que si…

"No sonó a un completo éxito…"

Por favor, seguro solo se pondrá seria o gruñona, Jade no podría arruinarme la noche ni aunque quisiera ¿Verdad?

 **Y aquí está, la continuación, es raro, para esta fecha pensé que ya habría acabado este fic pero parece que tardaré más de lo previsto, espero les guste por dónde van las cosas por ahora; creo que ya lo había dicho antes pero en ésta parte quiero que Jade y Tori empiecen a tener una relación estable, verán que Tori aunque está algo insegura con eso de Beck, también comienza a darse cuenta de que es importante para Jade y por eso es que llega a manipularla un poco en cuanto a Jade... pues... sus motivos tiene, uno de ellos, sus sentimientos por Tori.**

 **Marilinn, cuando dije eso de Jade no pretendía insultarla, es solo que en la serie si se ve que supera a Tori en muchas cosas (Entre ellas que es más creativa y a mi parecer inteligente que ella) es solo que quise aclararlo porque quizá en algún momento dentro del fic no lo parezca, ésto es porque yo creo que Jade es más emocional, se deja guiar más fácilmente por lo que siente y es por eso que digo que yo veo a Tori más astuta porque logra controlar la situación para obtener lo que quiere, justamente eso tenía en mente en éste capítulo.**

 **En fin, espero que si les vaya gustando el fic, que disfrutaran el capítulo y que estén bien, supongo que actualizaré pronto así que nos leeremos por aquí aún en éste año.**


	16. Día 16 (Parte 2)

**Día 16 (Parte 2)**

¿En serio?... No puedo más que sentarme ahí, en la sala de mi propia casa sin poder creer lo que veo y sin poder quitar mi cara de "¡En qué mierda pensabas!"

_ Buenas noches, es un gusto acompañarlos en esta cena_ Se pasa frente a mí, me da un pequeño saludo y se pasa a saludar a André y a Cat.

_ Mucho gusto, André…

_ Los conozco, André Harris y Cat Valentine, adoro tu canción Forever, y debo decir que esa pasarela en Paris el año pasado fue increíble.

_ Eh… gracias… ¿Tú debes ser Robbie?_ Antes de que él pudiera corregirlos, se apareció quien me daría explicaciones sobre todo esto.

_ Se entusiasma mucho cuando conoce gente famosa, olvidó presentarse… otra vez…

_ ¿Jade?_ André ahora se mostraba a la defensiva.

_ Así es, Jade West_ Se dieron la mano y pude ver cómo André hizo un gesto molesto, seguro Jade le pulverizó la mano.

_ Tori ¿No habías dicho que Robbie era… diferente?_ La observación de Cat fue muy atinada, por eso estoy molesta ¡Ese no es Robbie!

_ Oh, Cat, Harris, él es Beck Oliver… mi novio o algo…_ Claro, Beck se ve contento con esa presentación, yo, para nada, Cat parece que está divagando en su mente y André… mejor ni hablar de él.

_ ¡¿Cómo que su novio?! ¿Lo sabías?_ Me mira y no puedo negárselo, lo sabía, de alguna forma lo acepté.

_ Oye, no le hables así a mi novia_ ¿A qué mierda juega? ¿En serio pretende lo que insinúa? De vengo con mi novio pero no le grites a mi novia… suena tan absurdo…

_ Entérate, Tori no está sola, si piensas que puedes jugar a tus retorcidos juegos con mi amiga, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, no voy a permitir que metas a Tori en este circo

_ Entérate tú, vine a cenar con mi novia y sus amigos, y eso haré… Robbie no vendrá, así que podemos comenzar con esto…_ Se fue a la mesa del comedor, se sentó a la cabeza ¿Qué rayos se supone que haga?... Bueno, en primer lugar, sentarme a su lado, no permitiré que Beck se me adelante.

_ Ajajajaja, que divertido todo esto, siempre logras hacer las cosas más interesantes ¿Verdad Tori?_ Genial, Cat piensa que estamos en algo así como un trío o algo… ¡Claro que no! Si ni siquiera he podido… un momento, yo no me he acostado con Jade pero… ¿Él sí?

_ Juguemos entonces_ André se sienta del otro lado, frente a Jade, yo me siento a la derecha de Jade y Beck a su izquierda mientras Cat se sienta… ¿Por qué se sienta junto a Beck?

_ Tori… llegó otro invitado…_ Sinjin, interrumpe el momento, que raro, Jade dijo que Robbie no vendría.

_ Que pase_ Jade me toma de la mano y trata de decirme algo, pero antes de que lo logre…

_ Oh… lo siento, no pensé que interrumpiría… algo… eh… será mejor que me vaya, ya conozco la salida…

_ En realidad, mejor quédate, toma asiento, estábamos a punto de cenar_ Si, lo sé, dije que no jugaría esta carta, y en realidad no lo planeaba ¿Cómo sabría que Ryder vendría a mi casa? Que conveniente que Cat se sentó al lado de Beck, la cara de Jade parece que va a explotar.

_ Gracias, eh… mucho gusto, Ryder Daniels

_ Oye, te conozco, saliste con Tori en aquella campaña… viejo, eso fue hace mucho…_ Genial, Ryder le agrada a André, ellos dos y Cat, comienzan a hablar de ropa y música, Beck parece muy divertido y contento, yo trato solo de ver a Ryder y él me mira de vez en cuando mientras Jade… seguramente está que echa humo.

_ Tori, tienes una linda casa_ Beck trata de hablar conmigo, mi casa no es un mal tema supongo, es muy linda, contraté a un buen arquitecto y algunos diseñadores para los interiores, los muebles son piezas únicas y…

_ No empieces…_ Jade se ve fastidiada…

_ Vamos, es una oportunidad única, verás, uno de mis pasa tiempos, es la fotografía, y debo decir que la arquitectura de tu casa es única ¿Puedo sacarle algunas fotos? Juro que evitaré cosas muy personales, puedes revisar las tomas, solo será algo… artístico…_ Mierda, odio a este tipo, mas lo odio porque parece agradable, y porque Jade parece comportarse diferente con él.

_ Es inofensivo Vega, solo déjalo jugar con su cámara un rato…_ ¿Lo ven? Diferente, digo, por algo salía con él, esto no me gusta.

_ Seguro, al terminar la cena puedes tomar las fotos que quieras…

_ La única fotografía que yo quisiera es una de esa sonrisa…_ Cielos, eso fue tan meloso y halagador, debo decirlo, Ryder me ha hecho sonrojarme.

_ Gracias, eso fue muy lindo_ Parecía que Jade explotaría en cualquier momento, se veía muy enojada y de repente… se calmó ¿Qué rayos?

_ Sabes Cat, no he dejado de pensar… tu cabello me recuerda tanto a un pastelillo…_ ¡No lo hizo!

_ Ay diosito, siiii, en realidad, éste no es mi tono natural ¿Sabes?

_ ¿En serio?_ ¡Le está poniendo toda su atención a ella!

_ No, no lo es, lo pinté así porque hay un pastelillo con cubierta roja que me encanta, el tono es el mismo pero… aún sabe a cabello

_ Es una lástima… Sabes, creo que he visto esos pastelillos, no lo sé, quizá podría llevarte por unos algún día

_ ¡Yey! Tori, Jade me llevará por pastelillos ¿De verdad lo harás?_ Mi dulce e inocente amiga.

_ Seguro… además, apuesto que a Tori también le encantan… vayamos las tres_ ¿De qué va eso? Primero me da celos y luego… ¿Me da mi lugar?

_ Iré a ver por qué tarda Sinjin_ Me levanté y noté cómo ellos seguían platicando, André parece estar haciendo buenas migas con Ryder, eso no me agrada tanto, quisiera que se llevara así con Jade, de vez en cuando hasta habla con Beck, mayormente hablan ellos cuatro, Jade parece distraída en algo.

_ Oh, Tori, lo siento, la cena ya está casi lista, solo algunas cosas que han tardado un poco pero… ¿Estás bien?

_ Eso creo… Sinjin… no entiendo a Jade… ¿Por qué trajo a Beck?

_ No tenía opción Tori…_ Ni me di cuenta de cuándo Jade entró a la cocina, Sinjin solo se hizo de la vista gorda y continuó con lo suyo.

_ ¿Cómo que no tenías? Y para acabar dices que es tu novio, André está mas que molesto_ Me tomó de la mano y me llevo al patio, por la cocina hay una puerta que da directo, supongo que quiere privacidad ya que me llevó a la parte que está más escondida.

_ Encontré algo muy extraño ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de unos niños en el laboratorio?

_ Si… lo mencionaste

_ En realidad no lo había recordado hasta que hablé contigo, así que fui con él para sacar algunos datos sobre ellos… creo que los están siguiendo…

_ ¿A ellos?

_ A nosotros… piensan que alguno de ellos puede ser al que le han colocado el sistema… Beck me informó de alguien que entró a sus bases de datos… seguramente fue él... necesitaba revisar las bases que hackearon, también por eso estaba con Beck…

_ ¿Para qué piensa Beck que quieres esa información?

_ Le he dicho que es algo sentimental, porque eran los proyectos de mi madre, él ha estado tratando de convencerme de que lo deje, él sabe que no son gente de palabras…

_ Pues tiene razón… ¿Qué información obtuvieron?

_ Las borraron, no puedo saber qué información tienen pero intuyo que es sobre ellos, también desapareció la información sobre mi madre, en realidad, desapareció la información sobre los involucrados… es muy raro y me preocupa…

_ Pudiste dejar a Beck en tu departamento…

_ En realidad no, cuando salimos de sus oficinas, alguien comenzó a seguirnos, por eso no te había llamado antes, supuse que nos monitoreaban, tuve que hacer una maniobra evasiva, hasta he perdido mi auto…

_ ¿Qué hiciste?

_ Lo exploté…

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ Los dejé algo atrás, luego entré en un estacionamiento algo vacío, dejé el auto sellado, tiene polarizado así que no podían ver adentro, cambiamos de auto y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, lo he hecho volar con los explosivos bajo el asiento

_ ¿Tenías explosivos bajo el asiento?

_ Nunca sabes cuándo será necesario borrar la evidencia, seguro saldrá mañana en las noticias sobre una fuerte explosión al sur de los Ángeles…

_ ¿Eso no es peligroso?

_ No había civiles en el perímetro si eso te preocupa

_ ¿Y el auto que robaste?

_ Yo lo puse ahí, era un auto de un solo uso, mañana lo recogerá la grúa en otro punto de la ciudad… Beck se sintió mal por todo lo que pasó, y ofreció comprarme una moto…

_ ¿Una moto?

_ Si, la que está afuera, es muy linda…_ ¡¿Le compró una moto?!

_ No me siento cómoda con que aceptes regalos de él

_ Y yo no me siento cómoda con que invites al imbécil de Daniels…

_ Tú sabes que no lo invité…

_ Sigues dándole entrada, hablo en serio ¿De verdad lo usarás como un juguete cada que quieras que yo te haga caso?_ Si lo dice así suena muy mal, tiene razón ¿Qué rayos hago? No debería jugar así con él.

_ No… yo solo… Jade…

_ Sé que no era tu intensión, a veces eres muy boba como para pensar en todo lo que provocas…_ No ayuda a mi complejo de culpa el que me esté abrazando, me siento como una niña regañada… ¿Cómo puede hacerme sentir así una persona?

_ Jade, sabes que lo de Beck me pone muy insegura… además, te lo dije, André es importante para mí, de verdad, de verdad quiero que se lleven bien… no debiste decirle que Beck era tu novio…

_ No soy de mentir Vega, lo sabes, además… ¿Qué importa si a André no le parece?_ Nada, no importa, si me mira así, si me acaricia la mejilla así… si me besa así… no importa lo que André piense.

_ Tori… eh… lamento interrumpir, pero la cena está lista…_ Sinjin, nos cortó el momento, en fin, tampoco puedo quedarme aquí con Jade y dejar a todos ahí adentro… ¿O sí?

_ Vamos Vega, hay que acabar ya con esto…

_ Espera Jade…_ La dejo ahí y entro a la cocina rápido y regreso_ Toma…_ Mira la pequeña caja con la interrogante clara en su rostro, yo solo la aliento a que lo abra.

_ ¿Tu teléfono?

_ No, este es tuyo, sabes, me pone más insegura el hecho de que estés de misión y no poder llamarte, no poder enviarte un mensaje ni nada, y no lo sé… ¿Qué haces?_ Se acomodó junto a mí, me acercó un poco a ella y puso el teléfono frente a nosotras.

_ ¿No es obvio? Necesito una buena foto para mi fondo de pantalla_ ¡Una selfie con Jade! ¡Yey!

_ Jade…_ La abrazo un poco más, ella se tensa un poco, pero lo deja ser, comienza a relajarse y luego suavemente me aparta.

_ Vamos, debo intentar llevarme bien con tu amigo o seguramente estarás chillando por esto toda la semana_ Regresamos a la mesa tomadas de la mano, Sinjin ya había servido a todos, cuando comenzamos a comer pensé que Jade me soltaría la mano pero no lo hizo, la puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a comer como si nada.

_ Así que… ¿Eres zurda Jade?_ Claramente André, está muy atento a todo lo que sucede.

_ En realidad, Jade es ambidiestra, puede usar ambas manos a la perfección, también es increíble cuando toca el piano_ Beck no se ve muy afectado por nuestro gesto afectuoso pero si emocionado por hablar sobre Jade.

_ Seguro jugar a dos bandas se le da muy bien…_ Ryder puso cara de sorpresa, y todos lo notamos, André lo soltó con demasiado veneno como para que alguien pudiera ignorarlo, pero claramente a nosotras nos puso mas nerviosas… mas a mí, porque Ryder me veía interrogante.

_ Yo jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien…_ Esa respuesta a André no le gustó nada, Beck sonrió un poco… Me enferma un poco ¿Hay algo de Jade que no le parezca?

_ Supongo que tú estás de acuerdo con eso_ Le preguntó directamente a Beck, él solo se encogió de hombros, sonrió un poco más y nos miró a ambas.

_ Deberías darte cuenta, que el único con la cara larga aquí, eres tú_ Odio que sea agradable, él no debe agradarme.

_ Bien, así que West… ¿Se han conocido por tu padre?

_ No, conocí a Vega en otras circunstancias… ella acababa de tener una cita mediocre con este sujeto, aparecí yo, y le salvé la vida_ Cat suelta una risilla por lo que Jade dijo, suena como si hablara en sentido figurado, siendo que fue literal.

_ Después te convertiste en su guarda espaldas, tuvieron unas dos citas y "puf" te convertiste en la novia de Victoria Vega ¿Por qué la prisa?

_ ¿La has visto? ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque quizá podrías tomarla en serio, darte tu tiempo de conocerla, que ella TE CONZCA

_ Ella sabe mucho de mí, más que muchos otros, y yo también se de ella ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué esperaría hasta que me mandara a la friendzone?_ André se ve aún mas molesto ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

_ ¿Sabes todo lo que Tori arriesga por una relación contigo?_ Esa pregunta parece que a Jade le llegó… mucho, bajó la cabeza y se quedó pensando.

_ Lo sé… lo sé mejor que nadie… pero no es como tú piensas, si te preocupa que vaya detrás de su dinero, no es así, mi padre tiene más dinero del que podría gastar en una vida, Beck también lo tiene, yo lo tengo, no es dinero lo que busco ¿Te preocupa que arruine su carrera? Tampoco es mi intención, en realidad, mientras menos se sepa de esto, para mí mejor, no busco mi momento de fama, en realidad, odio ser la chica de Victoria Vega... yo solo quiero… asegurarme de que Tori estará bien…_ No esperaba una confesión pública, quiero decir, ni siquiera me ha dicho en privado que me quiere pero… creo que Jade no es de las que dice lo que siente, es de las que lo demuestra, como ahora, creo que eso ha valido por un "te quiero".

_ Si la lastimas te buscaré y patearé tu trasero… no me importa que seas una chica_ André sigue muy serio, sigue sin tragar a Jade… la verdad me preocupa que lo haga, obviamente Jade lo haría añicos.

_ Como sea…_ Jade mira algo desanimada a su plato, algo la preocupa, algo ocupa su mente y quisiera preguntarle qué es.

_ Tori, escuché que harás una gira pronto, será una lástima no tenerte en Los Ángeles_ Aprecio que Ryder quiera cambiara el tema, pero tampoco creo que sea algo agradable de hablar, Jade me ha mirado inmediatamente, me pone demasiada atención y eso me pone de nervios.

_ Es cierto la había planeado de hace tiempo con Gary, las fechas y los destinos ya están, la mayoría de las fechas son dentro del país, solo he abierto una en Canadá, dos en Inglaterra y unas cuantas por Latinoamérica… a lo mucho serán cuatro…

_ Suena como a una gira muy grande_ Ahora es Beck el que se interesa por el tema, en realidad todos comienzan a comentar al respecto, excepto Jade.

_ Supongo que ya verán la manera de verse de vez en cuando_ Ryder es algo extraño, no parece decirlo con mala intención, por el contrario.

_ A Jade no le gusta dejar la ciudad… menos el país_ Beck comenta con algo de pena, quizá a eso se deba su cara larga.

_ No es lindo cuando la gente se va… Pero tampoco lo es dejarlos ir… _ Jade cambió toda su atención a Cat en cuanto dijo eso.

_ No hay que pensar en lo que aún no pasa…_ Todos nos dimos cuenta de cómo la miraba, no era molestia, era más como intriga ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿A Jade le interesa Cat?

_ Pero pasará, son cosas que tienes que pensar si es que sales con Tori, dime Jade ¿Por qué no ir de gira con ella? ¿A qué te dedicas?_ ¿Cómo responder a eso? Cómo decirle "Oh André, Jade no puede dejar la ciudad porque es una clase de Batman ¿Te imaginas que él dejara Ciudad Gótica?", imposible.

_ Sus horarios son muy apretados, la mayor parte que esté fuera del escenario estará dormida, viajando o ensayando, de poco serviría que estuviera ahí, en dado caso, sería una carga para ella, mientras yo quisiera estar con ella, ella debería estar trabajando, prefiero que haga bien las cosas y no solo cumplirle su capricho de verme dos segundos tras bambalinas_ ¿Conoce mis horarios? Eso no viene en mi Splash Face.

_ Siempre es lindo tener a alguien que te apoya desde el escenario

_ Su carrera es su carrera y nosotras somos nosotras, no puedo vivir afectándome por lo que Vega hace de gira, así como ella no lo hace cuando yo atiendo mis asuntos…

_ ¿Asuntos?

_ Negocios fuera de tu interés Harris

_ ¿Negocios como el asunto de Amanda Benson?

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ No Tori, yo también he hecho mis investigaciones, tengo mis contactos en la policía, desde que vi que tenían una relación en Splash Face, pedí los expedientes de Jade… ¿Se lo cuentas tú?_ Saca una carpeta y la pone sobre la mesa, Beck y Cat se ven sorprendidos, Ryder se ve incómodo.

_ Esta cena parece demasiado privada… será mejor que me retire, Tori, todo estuvo delicioso eh… supongo que nos veremos luego…_ Se retiró casi inmediatamente, ni siquiera lo pude acompañar a la puerta, también estaba algo atónita por todo lo que hablaban.

_ ¿Quién es Amanda Benson?_ Beck se ve bastante confundido.

_ Es un caso de asesinato que sucedió hace como unos diez años_ Lo vi, fue muy sonado ya que fue en extremo sanguinario, molieron los restos, los huesos… todo, en realidad solo fue posible resolver el caso porque confesaron el crimen, fue un caso que tuvo a mi padre muy ocupado.

_ Lee el expediente Tori, Jade era la principal sospechosa…_ Awww que lindo, una foto de Jade de niña, concéntrate Tori… no quiero leerlo en realidad, miro a Jade y espero una reacción de su parte.

_ Mi padre dijo que el asesino fue Joey Colvin, un adolescente que estaba obsesionado con ella, fue un crimen pasional… ¿Jade?_ Quiero que me diga, que fue él, que fue Joey Colvin y que ella ni siquiera conocía a esa chica.

_ Toda la evidencia apuntaba a que fue Jade, solían ser amigas, las manchas de sangre eran de las manos de Jade y en su casa encontraron el arma homicida… unas tijeras… mágicamente, cuando todo apuntaba a que ella sería condenada, aparece este chico que confiesa, toda la evidencia se desaparece… no se hicieron más averiguaciones, algo muy raro, pero no tanto tomando en cuenta los recursos de los West… ¿Cierto?

_ Vamos, este juego es muy divertido pero ya basta, solo diles que no lo has hecho Jade_ Beck sonríe incrédulo, trata de relajar el ambiente y espera a que Jade diga algo, ambos nos ponemos nerviosos porque no lo hace.

_ ¿Jade?_ Me preocupa, su cara no es molesta, no está nerviosa y tampoco está tratando de ocultar sus emociones porque lo veo, está confundida, toma la carpeta en sus manos y comienza a ojearla.

_ Creo que es momento de irnos…_ Cat se levanta y mira a André y a Beck.

_ No dejaré a Tori con Jade, menos ahora que he descubierto su secreto

_ Basta, no me voy a sentar aquí a permitirte esto, si a Tori no le importa, a mí sí, y a menos que quieras arreglar esto afuera, te aconsejo que dejes de acusar a Jade_ Beck se ha comenzado a molestar, se ha levantado también y amenaza a André claramente.

_ Pues adelante niño bonito, no dejaré a mi amiga con una asesina como…_ André no pudo terminar la oración porque Beck se le fue encima, hasta ese momento fue que Jade reaccionó, se levantó y los separó fácilmente, notoriamente ella es más fuerte aunque a diferencia de ellos, ella está muy tranquila.

_ Basta Beck… será mejor irnos…_ Jade toma la carpeta y se va con Beck… ¿Qué rayos pasó?

_ Lo siento Tori…_ André se para y trata de consolarme pero… Espera ¡Jade se va!

_ No… ¡Jade!_ Ni siquiera le di tiempo a André o a Cat de preguntar nada, solo salí corriendo detrás de ella.

_ ¿Vega?

_ Déjale la moto a Beck, él puede irse solo…_ Me planté frente a ella y no planeaba aceptar un no por respuesta.

_ Vega… lo que dice Harris… no puedo explicártelo…

_ No me importa, te dije que eras mía, asesina o psicópata, no tienes permitido dejarme así como así e irte con tu novio mientras yo me quedo aquí sin idea de qué pasa_ ¿Se está riendo de mí?

_ Vega… no estoy segura si…

_ Dijiste que confiara en ti… eso voy a hacer, así que vamos_ La tomé de la mano y se dejó llevar, bajó de la moto, le echó una mirada a Beck y volvió a entrar conmigo; no soy idiota, ya sé que Jade no tiene las manos precisamente limpias, pero quiero pensar que a mí no me haría daño ¿Cierto?

 **Benditas vacaciones, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este capítulo, no se si pueda subir otro por esta semana, de ser así supongo que lo subiría mañana o el miércoles, espero que les gustara, igual si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia pues adelante, me gustaría saber qué opinan de mi trabajo; en fin, hasta la próxima.**


	17. Día 17

**Día 17**

Eran ya las tres de la madrugada, debo admitir que ese tonto expediente que sacó Harris no me ha dejado dormir nada… menos pensando en que estoy acostada junto a Vega ¿Cómo lo hace?

Su mejor amigo de toda la vida le acaba de decir que está durmiendo con alguien que puede matarla de manera cruel y sanguinaria… él no es tan confiado, se ha quedado en la habitación de al lado para "cuidarnos"… por favor, si yo me propusiera matar gente… No mataría a Vega de todas formas, sería muy evidente, siempre sospechan de la pareja… sería la persona mas a salvo… quizá a él si lo mataba… es muy molesto… aunque eso lastimaría a Vega de alguna forma… cielos, soy una pésima asesina en serie, ni siquiera sé a quién debería matar primero…

Aunque bueno, no es la ingenuidad de Vega lo que no me deja dormir, es ese tonto expediente… me ha dejado sorprendida, eso fue casi cuando tenía doce y…

_ Jade… ¿Sigues despierta?_ ¿Por qué mierdas siempre finge dormir?

_ No me saco eso de Amanda Benson…

_ ¿La conocías?

_ No lo sé…_ No me siento como para ocultarle esto, la verdad es que no me lo aclaro en mi mente como para construir una buena mentira como para que Vega no sospeche nada.

_ ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

_ Yo… no lo recuerdo, fue de cuando tenía doce… antes de que mi padre me echara… quizá por eso me echó…

_ ¿Cómo no puedes recordar si mataste a…? ¿Te brillan los ojos?_ Rayos, quería ver la cara que tenía y he activado herramientas especiales del sistema, me preocupa sentirme tan cómoda con ella como para no ocultar bien mis habilidades.

_ Cosas del sistema

_ ¿Te brillan en la noche?

_ No, brillan cuando quiero ver en la noche, o cuando quiero visualizar la interface del sistema… esas cosas… ¿Podrías concentrarte en algo que no sea yo?

_ Pero hablábamos de ti…_ Tiene maldita razón, lo raro es que eso me hace sonreír, de alguna forma, esta chica me hace sentir relajada.

_ La primera vez que me conectaron al sistema perdí muchos de mis recuerdos, en realidad, apenas y recuerdo cómo era mamá… el laboratorio, la caída… tengo recuerdos borrosos… después de eso todo iba bien, hasta que tuve que buscar a Lane…

_ ¿Por qué lo buscaste?

_ El sistema comenzaba a rechazar mis partes humanas, dice Lane que acabó con algunos tejidos y degrado otros, a eso he atribuido los espacios en blanco pero…

_ ¿Pero?

_ Te lo diría si no me interrumpieras

_ Lo siento, es que te quedas como pensando y me desespero

_ Agh, Vega…

_ Entonces ¿Decías?

_ Robbie muchas veces me dijo que en ese momento de pronto me ponía extraña, que me la pasaba molesta mucho tiempo, o que de pronto me contentaba, dice que una vez le grité que se metiera en sus asuntos…

_ Wow, eso suena algo rudo…

_ No tanto… peores cosas le he hecho… y me acuerdo de eso_ Que buenos tiempos, como aquella vez que lo colgué en el pilar de la biblioteca y unos niños lo llenaron de mierda.

_ ¿Entonces de qué te preocupa?

_ Tiene archivos de mis declaraciones, yo no recuerdo haber declarado y no solo eso… he tratado de recordar pero… es como si de todo un año de vida solo pudiera recordar lo que mi padre me dijo y algunos pedazos…

_ ¿Cómo cuáles?

_ En cuanto vi la foto de Amanda la he recordado… ella vivía en la casa del frente, también recuerdo a otro chico un poco más grande que ella, pasaban casi todo el día juntos… supongo que ese sería Joey Colvin… no lo sé, el registro no tiene una fotografía de él…

_ Eso no quiere decir que tú la mataras…

_ Recuerdo que discutimos… no recuerdo los detalles, pero yo estaba muy molesta, le grité, perdí el control… no estoy segura… para entonces yo no medía mi fuerza, a Robbie lo lastimé un par de veces…

_ ¿Crees que la mataste?

_ Mi declaración dice que yo la vi muerta… y las fotos de la escena del crimen… siento como si lo hubiera visto… son tan vívidas en mi cabeza…

_ Jade… tú no mataste a esa chica…

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Acaso no te da miedo que lo hiciera?

_ Me da mas miedo que sigas dándole vueltas, te alteres y me mates

_ ¿Qué?

_ Ya, era una broma, quería aligerar el ambiente… veamos… ehm… no lo sé…

_ ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

_ Oye, acabaste con toda una legión de matones, sé que no tienes las manos tan limpias…

_ Pero eran matones Tori, además me estaban atacando, era necesario… ella… era una chica cualquiera, como tú o como Cat…

_ Ese sujeto dijo que él lo había hecho…

_ Mi padre pudo sobornarlo… no querría tener nada que ver con una asesina y por eso me dejó sola… quizá me lo merecía…

_ Jade… ¿Qué es lo que te altera?

_ No lo sé… todo… El hecho de que ni siquiera sabía que eso había pasado… que tengo un maldito espacio en blanco en la cabeza de quizá un año o dos en los que solo recuerdo un par de cosas… el que de verdad hubiera lastimado a alguien que era cercano a mí… Que en toda mi vida jamás me había sonado ese nombre y que ahora no me saco a Amanda Benson… Que quizá Harris tenga razón y soy peligrosa para ti… que eres una idiota que ha metido a su cama a una asesina… no sé si quiero abrazarte o darte una buena por hacer algo tan estúpido…

_ ¿Podrías hacer las dos?

_ Hablo en serio Vega, deja las guarradas…

_ Jade, lo siento, es que eres tan linda en este momento

_ Vega…

_ Ya, me pongo seria, Jade, te lo he dicho antes, es normal sentirse así

_ Pero… es irracional, he mejorado el sistema al punto de que un desbalance como el de aquella vez tiene una probabilidad del 0.0000000001%, además que el sistema está condicionado como para arreglar los por menores en unas semanas… no debería pensar que sucederá otra vez, además…

_ Jade… así es el miedo… irracional…

_ Tú habías dicho que se sentía miedo contra lo que puede dañarte… A mí no me importa resultar dañada… toda mi vida… yo no le temo a morir…

_ Jade… no solo se tiene miedo por eso… es lo usual pero… hay muchos motivos para tener miedo…

_ ¿Cómo cuál?

_ Como cuando no sabes lo que va a suceder…

_ Eso no me pasa, yo sé lo que puede pasar y me preparo para los imprevistos

_ ¿Entonces por qué te altera todo esto?

_ Porque… porque… no me gusta lo que las posibilidades me dicen…_ En éste punto Vega ya estaba abrazándome… en realidad era relajante, era… no lo sé, nunca me había pasado esto antes, era como explotar y descansar al mismo tiempo

_ ¿Y qué te dicen?_ Acaricia mi cabeza con una mano y con la otra me sostiene del antebrazo… esto es estúpido, Vega es tan vulnerable pero… me hace sentir segura…

Decidí guardar silencio, ella entendió el mensaje y no preguntó más, al poco rato se quedó dormida y después la seguí… ¿De verdad puede ser que sienta miedo? ¿Miedo porque sé que lastimaré a Tori tarde o temprano?


	18. Día 18

**Día 18**

Ayer le pedí a André que se fuera, parece que ponía muy nerviosa a Jade, además estoy algo molesta con él ¿Cómo se le ocurre soltarlo así como así? ¿No pudo decírmelo antes? Quiero decir, qué tal que Jade si era peligrosa y nos mataba a todos.

Jade ha estado algo ausente, tanto cuando estuvo aquí como cuando se fue, estuvo solo pensando, me respondía con monosílabos y me desesperó un poco, tanto que le sugerí que saliera a patrullar, quizá eso la calmaría… En serio no me imaginé pidiéndole que fuera, pero parece que le sirvió, cuando regresó por la noche se veía más relajada.

Parece que Jade estaba muy cansada, porque aún no se ha despertado, yo fui desde en la mañana con Gary a arreglar algunas cosas de la gira, ya son las dos de la tarde y ella sigue dormida.

_ ¿A dónde fuiste?

_ Pensé que me tendrías un rastreador o algo…

_ Cielos Vega, date cuenta que estoy preguntando por tu día, claro que sé a dónde fuiste

_ Bien, veamos… Gary piensa que es buena idea una fecha en San Francisco ¿Tú que piensas?

_ Supongo… tienes buena cantidad de seguidores ahí, somos trending topic en sus redes sociales… no veo por qué no lo hagas…

_ Serían dos o tres días más lejos de ti…

_ Beck se irá a Canadá... no deberías preocuparte…

_ Jade… no me quiero ir de gira si estás así… yo…

_ Podría ir a una de tus presentaciones…

_ ¿En serio?

_ Debo acompañar a Robbie a Nueva York… y quizá, deba hacer otro viaje…

_ Pensé que no te gustaba dejar la ciudad

_ Últimamente todo anda muy flojo, lo de Robbie es necesario, y el otro viaje… quizá sea necesario para arreglar todo esto… aún no lo decido…_ Creo que no quiere hablar mas del tema, da igual, tengo la primera presentación aquí en Los Ángeles, después vienen las presentaciones fuera del país y al final dentro, la de Nueva York queda por en medio y la última es en Florida, por mi está bien que vaya a algunas.

_ ¿Algo nuevo del asunto señor mafias?

_ ¿Señor mafias?

_ Ya sabes, todo eso del crimen organizado

_ Robbie está rastreando quien hackeó a Beck, era alguien muy hábil, no está siendo fácil…_ Cielos, si lo pienso no ha pasado tanto tiempo y ya extraño las pláticas de antes… ya ves, esas donde solo éramos nosotras, cuando hablábamos de mis traumas infantiles o de su falta de sensibilidad… esas cosas…

_ Jade… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacer otra cosa?

_ ¿Otra cosa?... Como… ¿Buscar gente desaparecida mediante el rastro que dejan por la internet?

_ No, decía más como estudiar una carrera, tener un trabajo normal… no lo sé…

_ Tengo licenciatura en informática y en derecho, una maestría en prácticas forenses y otra en criminología, también el doctorado en mecatrónica y robótica… ¿No sé qué más esperas de mí?

_ Hablo de algo que no tenga que ver con ser un súper héroe

_ No lo sé… ¿Tú haces algo que no tenga que ver con ser una estrella pop?_ No esperaba que me respondiera eso…

_ Jugaba ping pong…

_ Yo hago pilates…

_ ¿Es en serio?

_ Me inscribí con Robbie a una clase… pensamos que sería divertido… no lo fue… nos quedamos porque la instructora le gustaba a Robbie

_ ¿Hay algo con lo que te diviertas que no involucre patear traseros?

_ Hmmmm… me lo has puesto difícil…

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que conmigo no te diviertes?

_ Vega…_ ¡No lo ha negado!

_ ¿En serio?

_ No eres divertida todo el tiempo… además no eres un pasatiempo…

_ ¿Entonces qué soy?

_ Una misión… o algo…

_ Eres muy fan de ese "o algo"

_ No, solo lo uso contigo

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque… no lo sé… eres rara, me haces hacer cosas que no quiero por motivos que no entiendo

_ ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

_ Justo ahora, estamos hablando de sueños y aspiraciones… nunca me he planteado si voy a vivir más de una semana… hablamos de cosas personales…

_ ¿Cosas personales?

_ Si, como ir a verte a Nueva York… eso será como en unos quince días y ya lo he planeado…

_ Awww, Jade…

_ Nada de "Awww, Jade", no lo entiendes, no debería sentirme así de cómoda con la gente…

_ Yo no soy gente, soy tu novia

_ Pfff ¿Lo ves? Hasta te la has arreglado para que sea tu novia…

_ Vamos Jade… no es como que te obligue… mejor dime ¿Cómo te hiciste novia de Beck?

_ ¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Por qué quieres saber de eso?

_ No hay truco, solo quiero hablar de algo que no sean conciertos o gente que pueda matarme

_ Bien… a Beck lo conocí un día que fui a ver a mi padre, fue el motivo por el que fui a verlo… de alguna forma, fue mi padre quien me hizo meterme en todo esto de proteger gente…

_ ¿En serio?

_ Algo así, me dejó de lado, pero me ponía un montón de guarda espaldas, no sé si para controlarme o porque de verdad le importara, en fin, eran las únicas personas con las que hablaba además de Robbie, tomé interés por lo que hacían

_ ¿Y qué hay de Beck?

_ Días antes de que mi padre me llamara, salí a dar unas rondas, me le escabullí a los guarda espaldas y me encontré con los de Beck, eran bastante molestos, así que les patee el trasero; en cuanto Beck se lo contó a su padre y su padre al mío, él supo que solo habría podido ser yo… y como el señor Oliver estaba tan preocupado por su hijo, mi padre le hizo el favor de ponerlo en cuidado "especial"

_ Pero… pensé que Beck no sabía…

_ No sabía, siempre pensó que quienes nos cuidaban eran el servicio de mi padre, por suerte nunca pasó nada…

_ ¿Y no se sorprendió cuando volaste tu auto?

_ No, él sabe que siempre me han gustado las cosas al estilo de misión imposible, seguro solo le pareció una excentricidad

_ Con lo que cuesta ese auto…

_ Para ser tan rica y famosa eres algo tacaña Vega

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ No era un mercedez ni nada, no era la gran cosa de carro… ni siquiera era clásico… también he notado tus expresiones cuando pagas la cuenta en restaurantes…

_ Jade, tú naciste en cuna de oro, yo no siempre lo tuve todo, sé lo que valen las cosas y me las he ganado

_ ¿Por bailar y cantar?

_ No soy una stripper Jade, tiene su chiste triunfar aquí, a veces tienes que ser algo que no quieres para agradarle a la gente o que te volteen a ver… tienes que vivir siempre bajo el ojo del huracán, todo lo que haces tiene consecuencias…

_ ¿Cómo un simple beso en una cita?

_ Exacto…

_ Fuiste muy discreta en otras cosas…

_ No solo me gustas Jade, te quiero, de verdad… y como es así, debo correr el riesgo desde el principio…

_ ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no hubiera vuelto? ¿Lo hubieras negado?

_ No… aunque tampoco lo hubiera aceptado…

_ ¿Qué hay de lo del SPA?

_ Hubiera aceptado lo que fue, una broma rara…

_ ¿Y la cita?

_ Lo hubiera evitado, a veces es mejor no decir nada… de todas formas, si no volvías no habría más sospechas, con mi gira quizá surgiría algún rumor con uno de mis bailarines y fin del asunto…

_ ¿Y así te olvidabas de mí?

_ No… quizá hubiera ido a un bar feo para ver si aparecías a salvarme…

_ ¿En serio pensaste que caería con tu asalto fingido con Sinjin?

_ Era un buen plan y… espera ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

_ No es un secreto Vega, te espío ¿Recuerdas?_ ¿Cómo puede Jade ser a veces tan fría y otras tan abierta? A veces como un misterio y otras como un libro abierto, me dan ganas de abrazarla y acurrucarme con ella en la cama y lo hago.

_ Pudiste salir entonces…

_ Quise ver qué tan boba eras…

_ Claro ¿Esperarías a que fuera a un barrio de mexicanos o algo así?

_ Eso dijo Robbie, pero los mexicanos son tu barrio así que yo aposté a que irías a un barrio de negros

_ ¿En serio?

_ ¿Sabías que donde vive André vive mucha gente de color?

_ Ganaste…

_ Y el que te asaltó no era latino precisamente…

_ Supongo que tienes razón…_ Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, solo descansando una al lado de la otra… esto es lindo, nunca había tenido algo así, usualmente adoro publicar fotos con mi pareja, ir a lugares… no sé, que la gente vea que Victoria Vega tiene alguien a su lado, pero ahora con Jade…

_ A los diecisiete comencé a escribir, mi primera obra se llamaba "Buenos Deseos"…

_ ¿"Buenos Deseo"? Suena linda…

_ Es una niña que muere en un pozo ahogada por sus lágrimas… Sikowitz dijo que era algo tétrica…

_ No puede ser tan cruel… Por algo se llama "Buenos Deseos"

_ Ni Robbie ni Sikowtiz la terminaron de leer, se asustaron en el segundo acto…

_ ¿Era una obra de teatro?

_ Se supone, le dije a Sikowitz si podía ponerla en escena en Hollywood Arts pero dijo que era muy oscura…

_ ¿Te imaginas que hubiera protagonizado tu obra sin saberlo?

_ No me lo imagino porque no la hubieras protagonizado

_ ¿De qué hablas? Soy buena actriz

_ En realidad… creo que el papel le hubiera ido bien a Cat…

_ ¿En serio? ¿Le darías el estelar a Cat en lugar de a mí?

_ Debes ser profesional Vega, no vas con el perfil de la protagonista…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Solo déjalo ser… fuiste una buena marinerita…

_ ¡¿Me viste?!

_ Si, también te vi como Walter, el esposo de Cat… asistí a todas las obras de Sikowitz, hasta esa horrenda obra sobre una chica alienígena… me dormí a la mitad…

_ ¡Yo escribí esa obra! ¡Y esa chica era mi hermana!

_ Era pésima, muy mala trama… aunque muy buen concepto lo de que no hablara el idioma…_ Si supiera por qué lo hice.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Qué pensaste de eso?

_ Si yo lo hubiera escrito, diría que usé algo de lógica, y que obviamente una alienígena quizá no nos entendería, además, era esa conexión más allá de las palabras la que querría lograr…

_ ¿Y por qué crees que yo lo hice así?

_ Seguramente porque tu hermana carece de talento_ ¿Tan obvia soy para ella?

_ Jade… Cómo crees que hubieran sido las cosas si… bueno, sin lo de tu accidente… si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma…

_ ¿Otra forma?

_ Si, como por ejemplo, si hubiéramos ido juntas a Hollywood Arts…

_ Imposible de saber_ A veces, que haga eso de ser fría e insensible es lindo, pero a veces…

_ Vamos Jade, imagínalo… ¿Crees que hubiéramos sido pareja en la escuela?

_ Lo dudo… seguramente hubieras hecho algo estúpido desde la primera vez y te hubiera odiado, después, como eres una mujer desesperada por aceptación, me hubieras fastidiado hasta que aceptara que medianamente me agradas…

_ ¿Crees que hubiéramos sido amigas?

_ Te lo dije, en ningún universo podríamos ser amigas Vega, o te quiero o te mato, eres la clase de persona a la que no toleraría en término medio…

_ Jaaaade…

_ ¿Lo ves? Eres insoportable…_ No parece hablar en broma… ¿Qué rayos me pasa? A cualquier persona la habría botado por llamarme así, pero ahora… no miente, de verdad parece que le desespero, sin embargo esa sonrisa de medio lado me hace mucha ilusión, me siento como una boba adolescente… otra vez.

_ Jade… ¿Me quieres?_ Se ha puesto nerviosa, mira a todos lados, me esquiva la mirada, luego se pone seria, me mira, trata de analizarme y…

_ ¿Cuál es el truco?

_ No hay truco, de verdad quiero saberlo…

_ Bien… define querer…

_ ¿Qué?

_ No sé a qué te refieras cuando me preguntas eso, digo, la gente llega a querer a sus mascotas ¿Te refieres a eso? Yo le tenía afecto a una muñeca de trapo que tenía, siempre aparecía por todas partes hasta que mi madre la botó…

_ ¿Me estás comparando con una vieja muñeca o un perro?

_ Si, pero… por eso te lo estoy preguntando… ¿Qué tendría que sentir para saber si te quiero?

_ Oh, por favor Jade ¿Es en serio? Hablo de… de querer querer, ya sabes, de me gustas gustas y eso

_ ¿Eh?..._ Creo que la he confundido más.

_ Vega… mira… eh… ¿De qué hablas?

_ Jade… ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo?

_ Vega, no leo la mente, te lo he dicho, no sé qué crees que insinúo…

_ ¿No sabes si me quieres?

_ No… no lo sé…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Pues porque no lo sé…

_ ¿Es como eso del miedo?

_ Bueno… no tan así…

_ Querías a tus padres… ¿O no?

_ Pues… supongo…

_ ¿Supones?

_ Te lo he dicho, tengo recuerdos vagos, tengo recuerdos de que fuimos una familia feliz y eso… supongo que debía quererlos en ese entonces, ahora a mi madre no la recuerdo mucho y de mi padre solo tengo su desprecio…

_ ¿Qué hay de Robbie?

_ Vega, no soy un bicho raro, él es lo único de familia que tengo, Sikowitz también de alguna forma, hasta Lane podría decir que es parte de eso… a Beck también lo aprecio, por algo inicie algo con él pero…

_ ¿Qué me hace diferente a ellos?

_ Muchas cosas… a ellos no quiero besarlos…

_ ¿Quieres besarme?_ De inmediato me acerco, con Jade los momentos son pocos y hay que aprovecharlos.

_ A veces, no todo el tiempo

_ ¿Por qué no todo el tiempo?

_ Porque a veces me gusta verte, ver cómo te molestas… o cuando finges que duermes pero en realidad tienes una risilla que me indica que ya estás despierta y sabes que te miro…

_ Eso quiere decir que te gusto…

_ Supongo…

_ Está bien si solo te gusto… no es como que ya debas quererme o…

_ Me gusta estar contigo… no solo verte o tocarte… estar…_ Parece que hasta ahí va a llegar, me abraza un poco y se acomoda… a veces Jade parece como un gato, siento que puede pasarse el día aquí echada… conmigo claro.

_ Yo te quiero Jade…_ Solo lo solté y ya, me pegué más a ella y no esperé a que me contestara, quería soñar un momento en sus brazos… es tan perfecto… podría morir ahora y no me importaría.


	19. Día 19

**Día 19**

Rayos, últimamente todo ha sido muy complicado, Amanda Benson… Amanda… Am… Todo esto es muy extraño… ¿Cómo pude olvidar completamente a una persona? Esto jamás me había pasado, es decir, he olvidado cosas, hay momentos que no recuerdo pero… ¿Un año entero? ¿Personas completamente?

Eso no es todo lo extraño, cuando le pregunté a Sikowitz me dijo que no sabía nada, al igual que Robbie… cuando le pregunté a Robbie eso si fue raro, inmediatamente me dijo que no, además, inmediatamente cambió el tema, no quiso hablar de eso… muy raro…

Dijo que no sabía nada de ella, que el nombre ni siquiera le sonaba… pero en el expediente había una fotografía, había cuatro niños, dos niñas y dos niños, una era yo, la otra era Amanda, uno de los otros niños era al que recordaba y el último… era Robbie, estaba sonriendo, estábamos jugando en el patio de su casa… ¿Cómo rayos no puede reconocerla si la invitó a su casa?

Joey Colvin desapareció del mapa, un año después se fugó de prisión, no saben cómo, solo desapareció… si claro, lo dejaron salir, lo sé, es muy obvio pero… ¿Por qué?

Investigué sobre él, no hay nada, nada sobre sus padres, nada sobre su familia… solo un registro de nacimiento… ¿Qué hacía un huérfano jugando con nosotros?

Hay muchos espacios en blanco en todo esto y no solo aquellos con respecto a mi memoria… ahora me cuestiono muchas cosas, como por ejemplo… ¿Qué rayos hacía en ese acantilado?

Me han entrado muchas dudas, es complicado, de pronto me interesé por mi madre, y ya que Tori me dijo que saliera a patrullar, eso hice, pero después… no podía con las dudas así que fui a casa de mi padre, casi nunca está por ahí.

Pensé que mi padre habría desmantelado mi cuarto, no es así, sigue igual, es más, el Señor Patata aún está ahí en la esquina donde lo dejé… Busqué en el lugar pero… no había nada que me dijera algo, digo, no había algo que me hablara sobre mi relación con mi madre, y al entrar a la habitación de mi padre me sorprendí ¿Por qué se deshizo de las cosas de mi madre y no las mías? Quizá le dolía verlas y recordarla, quizá como la casa es tan grande, pues nunca se da una vuelta por mi cuarto y por eso no le importa.

Busqué en el cobertizo y en ático pero nada, en la cochera tampoco… pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención, cuando estaba a punto de irme, me volví a dar una vuelta por toda la casa y algo me sacó muchas dudas... buscaba debajo de mi cama y… había un pequeño cuaderno, supongo que sería mío, era negro y con dibujos de conejos… lo llevé conmigo, quizá me ayudaría a aclarar algunas cosas en mi cabeza, ese día solo apalee a algunos ladronzuelos, me relajé un poco y volví con Robbie, necesitaba saber más de esto pero también necesitaba probar algunas cosas, el sistema parece estar mejor que nunca, las mejoras de hace días parecen ajustarse y funcionar muy bien, de hecho, también agregué un par de funciones que estoy segura que a Vega le van a encantar…

Vega es un fastidio… me hace pensar tanto en ella que me enferma, esto no está bien… si sigo así arruinaré el plan, bueno, no es como que planee hacerle daño ni nada pero… no es el plan quedarme con ella así pero… Si yo lo quisiera... tampoco sería un problema… creo…

A Sikowitz parece agradarle la idea, a Robbie también pero... me preocupa esto, cuando se fue Vega recibí un mensaje de mi padre, quiere que nos veamos pero no quiere tener a Beck entre nosotros, me citó en la bodega donde trabajaba mi madre, la misma donde llevé a Vega, llevo aquí esperándolo un buen rato y aún no aparece.

Siempre hace lo mismo, me deja esperándolo y esperándolo… es molesto, hasta me dan ganas de irme y ya… no es como que me diga algo muy importante, generalmente me pregunta si sigo con Beck, si necesito dinero… si he decidido a hacer algo productivo de mi vida… esas cosas, no es como que realmente le importe, solo lo hace por formalidad.

_ Jade… necesitamos hablar de algunos asuntos…_ Siempre que lo veo tengo ésta sensación extraña, es como ganas de vomitar y algo relacionado con una jaqueca.

_ Adelante_ Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible, quizá debería hablar con Lane, nunca me había pasado esto pero quisiera saber de mi madre.

_ Escuché de tu relación con Victoria… ¿Terminaste con Beck?

_ Algo así…

_ Eso es un no… escucha Jade… no deberías iniciar mal las cosas con ella…_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Está loco? ¿Qué clase de conversación es ésta?

_ Hablas como si te agradara la idea de que esté con ella…

_ No es una mala persona…

_ Pero yo sí... por eso me quieres lejos de Beck_ Lo sé, en ocasiones soy una adolescente aún, la verdad, uno de los motivos para no terminar con Beck, es éste, a él lo enloquece.

_ No son así las cosas…

_ Sé que Beck te agrada… pero no te agrada conmigo

_ Ese no es un tema relevante… Jade, necesito una explicación sobre la "Bruja del Oeste"

_ La gente tiene una imaginación muy activa… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_ Te expones demasiado…

_ Lo que sea…

_ Escucha… solo te diré esto Jade… ten cuidado con los amigos de Tori… no todos son realmente lo que aparentan..._ Sin decirme nada más se dio la vuelta… seguramente habla del idiota de Ryder… o de ese tipo André ¿De dónde sacó exactamente los archivos? Eran en extremo secretos…

_ Espera… tengo algo que quiero saber…_ Él se detiene y me deja preguntar, supongo.

_ Deja el tema de Amanda Benson…

_ ¿Cómo sabes que preguntaría de eso?

_ Sé que alguien obtuvo una copia del expediente… deja las cosas como están, si la sentencia dice que no lo hiciste, es porque así fue…

_ Lo he leído unas cuarenta veces… quien decidió cerrar ese caso debió ser un retrasado…

_ O alguien que sabía lo que le convenía…_ ¿Se molestó? No le agrada el tema… ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Qué sabes del tema?

_ Sé que debes dejarlo… Amanda Benson solo te traerá problemas… una vez más…_ Ahora no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, solo se fue… Odio cuando hace eso… En fin, no me queda más que volver a casa de Vega, seguro aún no ha vuelto, puedo tomar una siesta y luego salir a patrullar un poco para regresar por la noche y dormir juntas.

Al llegar me fui directo a la cama de Vega, es ridículo y es cursi, pero cuando no está me tiro ahí y abrazo una de sus almohadas, todas huelen a la fragancia Neo Fresh Victoria Vega… pero ésta es la que ella usa y ese perfume se mezcla con su olor natural… me gusta…

Pero aún con toda la esencia de Vega idiotizándome no puedo dejar de volver a la plática con mi padre… me deja pensando, demasiadas cosas… el cuaderno, me ha dado curiosidad, si es mío, quizá haya algo sobre Amanda… veamos… ¿Qué es esto?... La primera hoja es… una carta… de mi padre…

 _"Jade, sé que últimamente las cosas no han sido de lo más cómodas para ti, sé que mi ausencia en casa te molesta y has pensado que volveré a enviarte con tu madre pero prometo que no lo haré, desde aquel día eso es lo único que me has pedido y te lo aseguro, no permitiré que te lleve otra vez aunque tampoco me sea posible traerte conmigo todo el tiempo._

 _No me gusta dejarte sola, lo sabes, la señora Benson ha accedido hacerse cargo de ti por las tardes, sé que adoras jugar con Amanda y su hermano así que seguramente te agradará la noticia de que quizá Stuart vuelva en unos días y podrás volver a venir conmigo._

 _Sé que son momentos difíciles para ti Jade, por eso es que quería regalarte éste cuaderno, sé que te gusta dibujar de vez en cuando y que amas escribir, adoro esas historias con finales inesperados, aunque no sé qué tan bueno sea para una niña de nueve años hablar de desmembramientos, como tu padre me preocupa pero como tu fan me encanta.  
PD: Culpa a la Comadreja"_

 ** _Bien, aquí continúo con esto, no esperé tardar tanto pero en fin, confundiendo más con esto del padre de Jade, en fin, mas cosas así seguirán surgiendo, aún falta alguien que aún no cae donde debe estar pero pronto llegará, hasta la próxima._**


	20. Día 20 (Parte 1)

**Día 20 (Parte 1)**

Ayer que llegué a casa Jade no estaba, quise esperarla a que llegara pero me quedé dormida, eran como las tres de la madrugada, estaba muy cansada que casi ni sentí que había alguien, literalmente sobre mí, me asusté en cuanto sentí algo húmedo pasando por mi cuello así que pegué un brinquito para encontrarme de lleno con sus ojos.

_ ¿Qué haces? Es muy tarde ¿Pasó algo?_ Trataba de verla un poco, era difícil teniéndola tan cerca pero pude ver cuando sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

_ No… no ha pasado nada… aún…_ Ella quería besarme pero tuve que apartarme, con lo caliente que me pone el ver a Jade medio ebria sobre mí insinuando lo que he esperado como desde que la conocí.

_ Jade… ¿Por qué has tomado?

_ Eh… no… no yo no he tomado…_ Jade ebria es mala mintiendo, más si se delata con su aliento.

_ Jade… vamos, dime qué pasó…

_ Nada… nada importante solo… solo he recordado algunas cosas…

_ ¿De Amanda?

_ Algo si… ¿Sabías que ella fue mi primer beso?... raro… hace más confuso el por qué la maté…_ Definitivamente, Amanda Benson, que bueno que estás muerta, no te gustaría estar en la lista negra de Tori Vega.

_ Jade, tú no la mataste… o… ¿Recordaste algo de eso?

_ No… todo sigue borroso… es extraño…_ Parece concentrarse como si de verdad pensara en eso pero de la nada se me queda viendo.

_ Jade… ¿En qué piensas?_ Sonríe y vuelve a acariciar mi mejilla, se acerca y roza su nariz con la mía.

_ Eres hermosa Vega… lo digo en serio… me gustas mucho_ Comenzamos un beso algo lento, ligero, como solo jugando con los labios.

_ Jade… ¿Cómo terminaste así?_ Se ve bastante mareada ¿Cuánto ha tomado?

_ ¿Así? Contigo, bueno, quizá fue por hacer lo que no debía, sabes, me he tomado muchos días libres de cuidar la ciudad solo para estar contigo, en primer lugar, yo no soy guardaespaldas, no debí ni siquiera protegerte de esos matones, menos llevarte conmigo pero… ¿Te digo la verdad? Me gustan mucho tus ojos, cuando te vi toda indefensa y asustada no pude dejarte, y desde que te vi en aquella fotografía que Sikowitz me mostró… no pude pensar en rechazar el trabajo… En realidad, lo de la cita ni siquiera tenía por qué ir contigo, pero quería hacerlo…_ Me gusta saber que desde el inicio Jade se ha sentido como yo, debería estar preocupada por el estado en que está ella pero también quiero que me diga más cosas así, que sea tierna, que sea linda… no es como que nunca lo sea, pero ahora lo es más.

_ Me refiero a así de borracha…

_ Es extraño… sabes, estaba patrullando algunos barrios bajos y encontré este bar… no suelo entrar a esos lugares pero iba siguiendo a un sujeto que hablaba sobre… sobre… sobre cosas sospechosas… pensé que estaba ligado a la persona que pudo hackear a Beck… tomé un trago para no levantar sospechas, el tipo resultó solo ser un idiota así que cuando me iba llegó esta chica…

_ Qué chica…

_ ¿Te he dicho que me gustan tus celos irracionales?

_ Jade, hablo en serio

_ Yo también, eres linda cuando te enojas…

_ Awww Jade… pero ¿Qué chica?

_ No lo sé, en realidad estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta ya había tomado demasiado y esta chica hablaba conmigo…

_ ¿Y qué con ella?

_ ¿Ella quién?_ ¿Para qué saca su teléfono?

_ ¡La chica del bar!_ ¡¿Me tomó una foto?!

_ Ves, adorable, la pondré en el identificador para cuando me llames…_ ¿Habla en serio?

_ Jade, concéntrate, ¿Qué hablaste con esa chica?

_ Oh… bueno, cuando ella llegó yo tenía un embrollo en la cabeza… eh… estaba pensando sobre lo que hablé con Sikowitz, la reacción de Robbie… y el que hablara con mi padre no ayudó mucho… el cantinero dijo que había bebido demasiado pero esta chica se acercó, pidió dos vasos de agua y se sentó junto a mi…

_ ¿Era linda?

_ Eh… no lo sé… supongo… no recuerdo bien su cara pero si recuerdo que tenía un buen teclado y parecía como latina… me recordó a ti…_ No sé qué me causa más impresión, el que Jade le estuviera viendo "el teclado" a una tipa, que le llame "teclado" o que se esté riendo como un adolescente puberto mientras posiblemente recuerda a la tipa esa.

_ Voy a olvidar que dijiste eso si vas al punto

_ ¿Sabes que me encantan las latinas?

_ No me digas… Ve al punto…

_ Bien… el punto… el punto es, que me la pasé bien… creo…

_ ¡Jade!

_ ¡Vega!

_ Jade, es en serio, quiero saber qué sucedió

_ Vamos Vega, en lugar de hablar, podríamos solo acurrucarnos, besarnos un rato, que me dejes tocar tu cola y yo te dejo dormirte en mis bubis

_ ¿Bubis?

_ Suena lindo… no me gusta decirles pechos…

_ Jade… por favor…

_ Bien, si así lo quieres… últimamente solo hago lo que tú me pides, he discutido mucho con Sikowitz y Robbie al respecto, a Sikowitz le parece divertido pero Robbie piensa que yo no debería… eh… bueno… esto…

_ Espera ¿Por qué Robbie no lo quiere?

_ Porque todo es muy complicado Vega, él piensa que después de todo esto vas a odiarme…

_ Yo no podría odiarte Jade…

_ Si, como no, lo harás… en su momento, y Robbie piensa que me va a doler… y eso le preocupa mucho…

_ Jade, yo confío en ti y…_ Ni siquiera me escucha solo se queda pensando y viendo a la nada.

_ Le preocupa… ¿Por qué le preocupa?

_ ¿Por qué es tu amigo?

_ No Tori, esto es… no es miedo, Robbie no tiene miedo de que pueda suceder, él sabe que va a suceder y me huele a que algo tiene que ver esa Amanda…_ Parece que ya se le está pasando los efectos del alcohol, menos mal.

_ ¿Ya me vas a contar lo que pasó?

_ Podría contártelo… o podríamos…_ ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué lo hace tan difícil? No es fácil negarse cuando me está besando el cuello y va subiendo lenta y tortuosamente su mano por mi cintura pero…

_ ¿Tanto así quieres evadir el tema?

_ Tanto así he estado de caliente toda la semana…

_ ¡Jade!

_ ¡Tori!

_ No puede ser, mi novia es una depravada cuando toma…

_ Vamos… sé que tú también lo deseas…

_ Por supuesto que si Jade… pero tu dijiste que debía conocerte antes de meterme en tus pantalones y eso trato de hacer… por una vez en mi vida quiero realmente conocer a la persona con la que me voy a acostar…

_ Eres tan cursi… y casquivana

_ Di lo que quieras pero no soy yo la que está casi violando a alguien_ Si, hablo por su mano casi en mi intimidad, no me molesta en lo absoluto y por su cara creo que ella ni se había dado cuenta.

_ Ya… no es como que te resistieras mucho…_ Trata de levantarse pero no se lo permito, sé que ella es mucho más fuerte y que podría irse si quisiera pero no lo hace, se queda ahí, sentada sobre mi regazo viéndome directamente a los ojos.

_ No tienes que contarme si no quieres… podemos solo dormir si así lo deseas…_ Lo sabía, a Jade no le van las órdenes directas, debes darle opciones y entonces, hará "lo que ella quiere".

_ Pensaba en tantas cosas pero cuando esa chica apareció solo una se quedó en mi cabeza… tengo miedo de perderte Tori…

_ Jade, sé que si estamos juntas no hay forma en que nadie…

_ No Tori… estoy rodeada de mierda, estar conmigo nunca será fácil, yo no seré jamás la novia que Victoria Vega merece y… tarde o temprano, te voy a fallar… lo sé…

_ Es imposible ver el futuro Jade…

_ Un día te cansarás de todo esto…

_ Encontraremos la forma…

_ Ves muchas novelas Vega… esto es la vida real, en la vida real no hay finales felices…_ Después de decir eso se quedó dormida… ¿A eso le tiene miedo Jade? ¿A que yo la deje?

 **Bueno, a partir del próximo capitulo ahora si, a avanzar mas en la trama porque se viene un personaje más (Quizá la única que falta) y ahora si se viene lo bueno ;)**


	21. Día 20 (Parte 2)

Agh, maldita sea, me siento fatal, por lo menos Vega ya se ha ido, me dejó un vaso de agua y una pastilla en la mesa de noche, claro, ella debe de tener más experiencia en esto que nadie…

Demonios, ayer pareció buena idea tomar un poco más de la cuenta… y esa chica del bar no ayudó mucho… ahora mismo estoy repasando el audio de mi platica con Vega de anoche… no le he dicho nada importante… bueno, fuera de todo eso de la basura sentimental… lo que sea…

Pueden pensar que la resaca para mí sería cosa de nada, después de todo, recibo balas como si fueran picaduras de mosquito y todo eso pero… cuando se trata de algo que afecta a mi sistema nervioso como el alcohol, pues bueno, ahora tengo problemas, funciones bloqueadas… no puedo acceder a splashface ni rastrear a Vega…

Tardaré unos minutos en arreglar los inconvenientes y el dolor se irá cuando acabe, eso me deja pensando, esa mujer en el bar… no puedo equivocarme, era ella, era la hermana de Vega pero… ¿Qué hacía aquí? Hice bien en sospechar de ella desde un principio ¿Pueden creer todo lo que encontré sobre ella?

Pudo ser una destalentada cuando estuvo en Hollywood Arts pero parece que sus intereses cambiaron antes de su último año, ella ya practicaba defensa personal, sin embargo, según algunos videos en la antigua página de The Slap de ambas hermana Vega, parece ser que no era meramente algo recreativo, se preparaba como una profesional.

Pero no solo eso, los diversos cursos que tomó en la universidad de California no parecen algo normal en alguien tan hueco como ella aparentaba ¿Para qué tomaría esa clase de informática avanzada?

Esa no es toda la situación, en un punto de su vida en el que estuvo haciendo sus prácticas profesionales en una dependencia del gobierno, de repente todo dejó de tener registros, de repente ya no había cómo rastrear a dónde fue o dónde trabaja.

Quise enviar a Robbie para averiguar algo de ella, pero algo me dice que no servirá de mucho, en este momento no confío mucho en que él y Sikowitz me estén diciendo toda la verdad y ese es un motivo por el que he decidido que era buena idea salir de la ciudad, aprovechando que Vega me ha dado el motivo y la excusa adecuadas.

Ya he bloqueado mi sistema, ellos no pueden obtener información sobre mí, de nuevo gracias Vega por ser una buena excusa, todo se me ha complicado ahora, hay demasiadas piezas en el tablero y tengo muy pocas en mi control… en realidad, no tengo ninguna en mi control, Sikowitz no interferirá, Robbie no es seguro, algo oculta y Vega… es más una preocupación, al contrario, me pone un punto débil, mi padre no estará de mi lado y quizá al final de todo esto Vega tampoco lo esté… no cuando sepa quién es el otro jugador…

Al fin, el insoportable dolor se ha ido…

_ Holis_ ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Tori no está, ella lo sabe.

_ Tori no está…

_ Lo sé, venía a verte, estuvo loco lo del otro día

_ Si bueno… da igual…

_ André solo se preocupa por Tori… y seguramente está algo celoso de ti, por eso se comporta así todo el tiempo…

_ ¿Todo el tiempo?

_ Bueno, no todo el tiempo, pero si cada que ve a Tori, ayer en la disquera discutieron muy fuerte, parece que alguien lo asaltó y piensa que fue cosa tuya… Tori se molestó mucho…

_ ¿Asaltaron a Harris?

_ Eh… algo así, no entendí muy bien, él dijo que se llevaron su cartera pero Gary dice que lo golpearon mucho como para ser un simple robo…_ Qué raro, ese sujeto Gary hace un buen tiempo que se ha mantenido a raya, y ahora con esto de Harris… ¿Tendrá algo que ver?

_ Da igual… Me voy, cuando Vega regrese puedes decirle que fui a hacer algo de investigación por la ciudad y que volveré para la cena…_ Antes de que salga me toma de la muñeca.

_ Espera, vine a verte, es grosero que te vayas así_ No tenía en realidad muchas ganas de ser mala, además, es la amiga de Vega, de alguna forma siento que si soy cruel con ella a Tori no le va a agradar.

_ De acuerdo… ¿Quieres venir?_ Es casi el medio día, no habrá mucho que hacer, además, esa "investigación", consiste más que nada en buscar algo sobre Trina Vega.

_ Yei ¿Podemos ir por un helado?_ No puedo creer que me esté ablandando tanto.

_ Bien, te compraré un helado, pero debes… ayudarme con mi investigación…

_ Yei, somos detectives_ Espero que esto de verdad me lleve a alguna parte.

_ Solo quédate atrás de mí todo el tiempo ¿De acuerdo?

_ ¿Dónde vamos?

_ Eh… vamos a… vigilar el área, cerca de Rolling Hills…_ He repasado todo el video de ayer cuando me encontré con Trina, en realidad no fue mas que un encuentro casual, dos personas bebiendo en un bar, así que fue difícil sacar algo mas que un pequeño dato de cuando comenzó a buscar su cartera para pagar y eso es todo, cuando comenzó a sacar cosas de su bolso, pude ver unas pequeñas cerillas del Rodeway Inn.

_ ¿Estamos espiando?

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

_ Que ya me acabé mi helado y seguimos aquí… viendo directamente la puerta de un hotel… y haces eso de entrecerrar los ojos de vez en cuando...

_ Algo así, mejor dicho, estamos esperando a una persona…

_ ¿No sería mejor solo entrar?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Bueno, si estas espiando entonces dudo que esa persona quiera decirte lo que quieres, así que quizá mejor deberías aprovechar que no está…

_ ¿Cómo sabría si no está?

_ Preguntando en recepción

_ Podría alertarla…

_ Ser detective es más difícil de lo que creí… ojalá hubiera algún aparato que te dijera quién está en un lugar… quiero ir al baño…_ Esta mujer puede decir cosas muy brillantes en ocasiones.

_ ¡Eso es!_ Rayos, no lo había pensado, ella conoce a Trina, eso podría ayudarme pero por ahora, es mejor guardármelo.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Iremos al baño_ Me bajo del auto y ella me sigue, nos acercamos a la entrada del hotel y me fijo que no venga Trina; en la recepción no puede ser más perfecta la situación, Cat ha comenzado a coquetear con el encargado y este no se da cuenta de cuando ingreso a sus sistema; no es tan moderno el hotel pero tienen lo esencial, una conexión de wifi; si Vega viera esto seguro se pondría como loca de emoción, por suerte ayer vi el teléfono de Trina, era un teléfono que ya no es muy común, una Blackberry y… listo, la última conexión del dispositivo fue por la mañana y según el registro del hotel, Trina no ha dejado el lugar.

_ Si, en realidad este no es mi tono natural de cabello…_ No puedo evitar la molestia de ver a Cat coqueteando con ese tipo, quiero decir, a ese sujeto se le ve la cara de idiota (más porque no deja de comérsela con la mirada)… el sujeto no está tan mal, pero vamos, Cat es como una niña inocente y tierna, debería ser ilegal que un hombre la vea con esos ojos de pura lujuria… no que yo no lo haya hecho pero… ¡Para Jade! No hay forma de que ese pensamiento termine bien.

_ ¿No querías ir al baño? Llevo prisa_ Una sonrisilla más y nos esfumamos al "baño", antes de que Cat pueda entrar a ellos la tomo del brazo y la dirijo a las escaleras cuando ese sujeto no mira.

_ ¿Vamos a otro baño?

_ Algo así_ Llegamos a la habitación de Trina, no es necesario forzar la cerradura, es muy fácil de abrir y en unos segundos ya estamos dentro.

_ No creo que sea apropiado usar el baño de un huésped…_ Decido ignorar su comentario porque algo llama mi atención, no un objeto sino la falta de alguno, no hay maletas, no hay ropa, no hay ningún objeto que me indique que alguien se está quedando en ésta habitación… definitivamente, Trina Vega no es una chica ordinaria.

_ Nada…_ Comienzo a revisar los cajones y tampoco, en el baño hay mucho menos, ni siquiera hay algo en la papelera, nada...

_ ¿Te has preguntado por qué en algunos hoteles tienen Biblias?_ La pequeña pelirroja tiene algo en sus manos, ese libro no es muy grande y a pesar de lo que muchos dicen, no me veo leyéndolo para encontrar respuestas hasta que…

_ ¿Qué es eso en tu mano?

_ Eh… una Biblia…

_ No, la tarjeta_ La tomo de sus manos y la examino… es una tarjeta común de un detective pero lo que me hace quedar paralizada es el nombre en ella… ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Claro que él no se mantendría al margen de nada, por eso los interrogatorios, los expedientes, las malas miradas, las intrigas… todo… él sabe quién soy, sabe por qué estoy con Tori… y seguro ese será mi fin si no hago algo.

_ Pensé que nosotras éramos espías… ¿Vas a contratar un detective porque no somos buenas?_ Será mejor irnos, definitivamente, aquí con Cat y con la amenaza de que Trina llegue en cualquier momento no es buen lugar, después pensaré en un plan de contingencia, no será fácil… nada fácil… en realidad, estoy sola en esto… maldita sea…

_ Volveremos con Vega… seguro ya está en casa…_ Salimos de ése lugar, Cat no paró de quejarse en el camino así que paramos a una estación para que pudiera ir al baño mientras yo analizaba ese pedazo de cartón en mi mano… está algo gastada, puedo deducir que es de hace algunos años pero… no lo entiendo ¿Qué hacía esto entre las cosas de Trina Vega? ¿Y si ella lo contrató y no él?... Mis suposiciones no me llevan a nada bueno, al menos para mí, porque eso quiere decir que, si Trina lo contrató, entonces está claro que ella también es mi enemiga, pero si no fue ella… entonces ya me encuentro con un pie en la tumba.

 **Lamento no subirlo antes, pero en fin, aquí está el capítulo, espero pronto actualizar y debo decir, Marilinn, que me da mucha curiosidad esa teoría que te formulas jeje**


	22. Día 21

**Día 21**

Ayer llegué y pasé el resto del día con Jade, ella estaba algo ausente, le pregunté pero no quiso decirme mucho, hoy no dejaba de mirar el reloj esperando el momento de volver a casa, ella me preocupa, toda la mañana también estuvo muy callada y cuando me alcanzo en la puerta para despedirme con un beso… no lo sé, no se sintió como si ella estuviera jugando limpio, hay algo, lo sé, lo presiento pero…

_ Tori… ¿Estás bien?

_ Eh… si, si, no… no es nada André es solo… no es nada…

_ Tori… escucha, no te diré que he sido un idiota ni nada, en realidad, aún creo que Jade no es lo mejor para ti pero… sigo siendo tu amigo, no me gusta verte así…

_ André… en serio no es nada… ¿Has visto a Gary? Me pidió que hablara con él sobre algunas entrevistas…_ Quero cambiar el tema lo mas rápido posible, no me siento cómoda hablando sobre Jade con alguien que la quiere ver tras las rejas.

_ Pensé que te habías negado a declarar cualquier cosa sobre tu relación…

_ No hay mucho que declarar, Jade dijo todo, mi estado en redes sociales lo confirma… pero sigo siendo Victoria Vega, la gente merece verme en televisión, viene mi gira y todo eso…_ Lo de la gira parece alegrarlo, adivinaré, es porque piensa que Jade no irá.

_ Está en su oficina, dijo que tenía una llamada importante, en fin, si me disculpas yo me retiro, toda ésta semana ha sido muy pesada, te veré mañana chica_ Un abrazo sencillo y se va, es raro, quizá si está muy cansado… ahora que lo pienso, no he estado muy al pendiente de lo que hacen todos a mi alrededor, quizá hasta se ha echado una novia o algo.

_ Tori, pensé que ya estarías de camino a casa…_ Continúa mirando los papeles en sus manos, éste hombre sí que se concentra demasiado en eso.

_ Eh… tú me llamaste… por eso no me he ido… ¿Lo ves? "Necesitamos hablar sobre la prensa"_ Le muestro la pantalla de mi teléfono aunque es inútil, ni siquiera me mira.

_ Oh… debo traer la cabeza en otra parte, ya puedes irte, lo he confundido, tienes tres entrevistas para la próxima semana en televisión, un par para el radio y cinco para revistas, eso es lo que debí mandarte en el texto pero… parece que necesito un asistente… de nuevo, lamento haberte hecho esperar Tori…_ Se levanta, me da un abrazo y una sonrisa cansada.

_ No importa, nos vemos mañana…_ Se despide ya sin ánimos, salgo del edificio, Sinjin me lleva tranquilamente como todos los días y mientras tanto… pienso en Jade… ¿Será algo que le dijo su padre? Esa cara que tenía en la mañana… no es la misma de ayer… nunca la había visto así de… ¿Asustada?_ Sinjin ¿Qué es ése ruido?

_ Es un mensaje de su servicio de vigilancia, Jade insistió en que llevara una especie de radio…

_ ¿Y qué significa ese ruido extraño?

_ Déjame ver… Jade lo escribió por… aquí…_ Sacó una pequeña libreta de la guantera y comenzó a revisar mientras se orillaba._ Significa que… debo llevarte con Robbie y Sikowitz…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_ No lo sé, eso dice aquí…

_ Tonterías, llamaré a Jade…_ Un timbre, dos timbres, tres tim… ¿Me mandó a buzón? ¡Nadie me manda a buzón! La comencé a llamar sin piedad, no importa qué tantas veces me colgara, volvía a llamarla, también comencé a bombardearla con mensajes y de todo.

_ Escucha Vega, no hay tiempo para juegos, debes darle tu teléfono a Sinjin, les enviaré una dirección dentro de un mensaje que se borrará en cuestión de segundos así que mejor que sean rápidos, nos veremos ahí en cuanto acabe con esto te lo prometo ¿De acuerdo?_ ¿De acuerdo? ¡Qué rayos está hablando! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!

_ ¡No! Jade, tienes que decirme justo ahora porque…_ Antes de que pudiera continuar mi discusión con ella, Sinjin me arrebató el móvil y se lo colocó para hablar con ella.

_ Es tarde Jade… acabas de perder tu ventaja… mejor ocúpate de salvar tu vida… si es que puedes, no debiste jugar contra él..._ El tono críptico que uso creo que a ambas nos ha helado la sangre porque ella se queda completamente en silencio, toma el móvil y lo lanza por la ventana ¿Está loco? Digo… me lo dio la disquera… aunque es mi disquera así que prácticamente yo lo compré… esos celulares no crecen en los árboles_ Tori… lo siento, nadie quería que las cosas terminaran así pero… tu padre no es un hombre sencillo… lo sabes…

_ Pero… ¿Terminar así?... no… no lo entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? ¡Tienes que ir por Jade! ¡¿Qué le van a hacer?!_ No me imagino que si mi padre y la ley están en esto pueda acabar bien para Jade.

_ Escucha Tori, sé que esto será duro para ti pero tienes que confiar en mí… tu padre solo quiere tu bien estar y Jade… ella… hay mucho de ella que no sabes…

_ ¡¿Cómo qué Sinjin?! ¡¿Cómo lo de Amanda Benson?! ¡¿Esas cosas de su pasado que no me importan?!

_ Como lo que ella piensa que tu padre le hizo…

_ ¿Qué? De qué estás hablando, Jade ni siquiera lo conoce

_ Llegamos... Tori, solo habla con tu padre, él te lo explicará todo…_ No tengo idea de qué hacer, todo me da vueltas, miro por la ventana esperando a no sé qué…

_ No quiero ver a mi padre…_ ¿Por qué querría verlo? Él me apartó de su vida desde hace mucho, sé que parece que no me afecta pero… bueno, todos los artistas tenemos traumas ¿El mío? El mío es que toda mi familia me abandona.

_ Tori… escucha

_ No Sinjin, no quiero escucharlo, menos de alguien que me ha estado espiando todo el tiempo…

_ No te espiaba Tori, te cuidaba…

_ ¿Tú pusiste las cámaras?

_ Si…

_ ¡Eres un enfermo! ¡¿Por qué rayos una cámara que apuntara a mi cama y al baño?!

_ Tori, tranquilízate, la cámaras eran solo de vigilancia y eran monitoreadas por mi hermana, son lugares muy privados es verdad, pero por eso también son buenos para que alguien trate de matarte… No quiero que nada malo te pase Tori, yo…

_ ¡No! Sinjin, él te mandó para vigilarme y tú lo hiciste, no quieras convencerme de que eres mi amigo porque claramente no lo eres…

_ Solo hacía mi trabajo Tori… escucha, estaré aquí cuando termines de hablar con él y te llevaré a donde tú me lo pidas, no puedo llevarte a tu casa porque no es seguro pero si quieres que te lleve a un hotel, o a la disquera, con Gary, con André, con tu madre… si quieres que busque a Jade y te lleve con ella lo haré… lo prometo…

_ ¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego hagas tu trabajo y le digas dónde está ella?

_ No… para que tú estés bien…_ La peor parte, es que sé que no miente, sé que Sinjin es raro, muy raro, pero no es un mal sujeto… vamos, es el mismo tipo que cuido a una mariposa con el ala herida hace unos meses en mi jardín, el mismo sujeto que llora con las películas de drama… Sinjin no es un mal hombre, y si debo decir algo, sé que jamás me lastimaría.

_ Entraré… pero no prometo que pueda hablar con él… sabes cómo terminaron las cosas…_ Salgo del auto y camino decidida a la entrada de aquella casa… ¿Podrían adivinarlo? Es la casa donde vivíamos cuando éramos una familia… es la misma casa donde todo cambió y se fue al carajo… antes de entrar miro una vez más hacia atrás… hacia la nada… Jade... sálvame...

 **Y ya empezamos con el nudo de todo esto, ya sabemos que el papá de Tori es ese "él" del que tanto hablaba Jade, ya veremos cómo van cayendo las piezas en su lugar en éstos próximos episodios, me gustaría escuchar teorías de cómo creen que va a ir jeje**


	23. Día 22

**Día 22**

_ Jade, tranquilízate, no puedo coser las heridas si estás temblando_ más que molesto Lane se ve preocupado, después de la emboscada que tuve en casa de Vega no pude pensar en nadie más que en él para acudir.

_ No puedo Lane, ese bastardo me lleva una maldita ventaja enorme, además no tengo que decirte lo jodido que es todo esto_ Señalo a mis heridas y si, son heridas de verdad, no sanan como normalmente lo hacen, si, normalmente duelen pero ahora es otra clase de dolor, en realidad de no ser porque Lane desarrollo un antídoto mis heridas continuarían abriéndose, quizá ya hubiera muerto desangrada.

_ Es increíble, encontró la forma de dañarte… no lo entiendo… si puede destruirte para qué te quiere ahora…

_ Para lo mismo, para ser su maldito conejillo de indias, desarrollar algo más fuerte y luego…

_ ¿Crees que…?

_ No, ya no está en edad pero… tengo una idea de dónde puede sacar a su nuevo juguete…

_ Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en que te enfrentes a él Jade, pero esta vez no hablo solo por eso, de verdad, esta vez deberías retirarte por ahora, no es prudente que lo enfrentes ahora… en éste momento eres vulnerable…

_ Tiene a Vega…

_ Demasiado vulnerable…

_ Crea un antígeno, una vacuna… no lo sé, debe haber forma de que me vuelva inmune a esta cosa…

_Eso es lo que quiere…

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Que completes el sistema Jade, él sabe cómo te salvé hace tiempo, sabe que podemos completar el sistema de la forma en que tu madre no pudo…

_ Pero él no sabe las mejoras que he hecho…

_ Seguramente no, pero Jade, esto es una locura, justo ahora, contra él, eres tan mortal como cualquier otro… él puede…

_ Él no me quiere muerta… así no le sirvo…

_ ¿Y quién dijo que lo peor era que te matara?

_ Tengo un respaldo en caso de que lo peor suceda…

_ ¿Cuál?

_ Nadie puede tocar mi sistema sin que yo lo autorice… lo sabes

_ ¿Y para qué crees que se llevó a Tori?_ Lane tiene razón, no puedo solo hacer las cosas porque si, no puedo ceder ante mis impulsos, no importa que tan intensos sean, debo razonar, debo pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas y… ¿Qué mierda hago aquí?

_ ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

_ Necesito tu ayuda…

_ ¡Ja! Si claro, porque no les dices a tus amigos los gorilas que enviaste a golpearme a que te ayuden

_ Si yo quisiera golpearte, lo hubiera hecho

_ Te descubrirías frente a Tori_ Se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar, Harris es un confiado.

_ La misma Tori que te echó de su casa solo porque me hacías sentir incómoda, si claro, a ella le va a preocupar que te golpee un poco cuando te lo mereces…

_ ¿Me lo merezco? ¿Por qué?

_ Ser un buen amigo no es gratificante en realidad…

_ Te daré cinco segundos antes de que llame a la policía

_ Tori está en peligro, tienes que ayudarme, de alguna forma has sido una molestia para mí pero por ella estoy segura de que…_ Antes de poder terminar la frase me di cuenta de mi error ¡Mierda! Esto es lo malo de los sentimientos, no te dejan pensar claro.

_ ¿De qué?_ Él comienza a alertarse de mi mirada de epifanía, estamos en la sala de su apartamento, la puerta ya está muy lejos y la única opción es una caída de por lo menos veinte metros y el tiempo es valioso.

_ De que tú sabes dónde está_ No se da la molestia de disimular, sonríe altanero y mira en todas direcciones.

_ Me llamó hace unas horas, así es, sé dónde está, todo lo que tú tienes que saber, es que está con su padre y está bien… la que está en peligro… eres tú, la policía vendrá por ti en cualquier momento…_ Lo tomo de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared.

_ ¡Vas a decirme dónde está Vega en éste momento!_ Odio cuándo sonríen de esa estúpida forma, lo lanzo al suelo y observo el lugar una vez más, esto no es posible, he sido demasiado predecible, él sabía… no, él planeó que viniera aquí…

_ Es inútil Jade, hablé con ella, sabe todo lo que has hecho, sabe toda la verdad… ella te odia…_ ¿Qué clase de brujería es ésta? Siento cómo me oprimen el corazón en cuanto él me ha dicho eso… aunque sabía que pasaría pero…

_ ¡Tú no entiendes nada!_ Me lancé a golpearlo como nunca había golpeado a alguien, no me importó que mi sistema me avisara de que alguien había entrado al edificio, tampoco me importaron las luces azules y rojas, nada me importó, me quedé ahí sobre Harris golpeando su rostro repetidas veces hasta que alguien derribo la puerta.

_ ¡Alto ahí!_ Estaba vestido como policía pero no me equivocaría nunca, eran las mismas pistolas de los sujetos que emboscaron ayer.

_ ¡Las manos arriba!_ Entró otro, ambos me apuntan, yo levanto las manos y me alejo de Harris, debo ser rápida si quiero salir de ésta.

_ Traté de distraerla el mayor tiempo posible hasta que llegaran_ Ya estaba en una buena posición cuando uno de ellos bajó el arma y se acercó a mí para ponerme las esposas y someterme.

_ Haz sido de mucha ayuda…_ El otro "oficial" palmeó a André por la espalda y cuando éste se relajó_ Y ahora lo serás más…_ Se apuntó en la nuca y justo cuando jaló el gatillo no pude quedarme a ver cómo moría Harrís, gracias a Dios ellos no conocen todo de mí, las esposas eran especiales para mí pero aun así pude romperlas para zafarme del otro sujeto y saltar por la ventana.

_ Mierda mierda mierda mierda…_ Esta muerto, Harris está muerto, seguramente le dirán a Vega que yo lo maté… como si eso importara, de todas formas ya me odia, alcancé a llegar a otro edificio cercano, inmediatamente bajé a uno de los callejones y entré a las alcantarillas… lo sé… muy de ninjas mutantes adolescentes… pero también muy efectivo, esos sujetos ni siquiera podrán destapar la entrada… dulce libertad con su olor a mierda.


	24. Día 23

En efecto, como yo sospechaba, ése día no hablamos, y eso fue lo más extraño del mundo, me abrazó… como no lo había hecho desde que era una niña, cuando pude ver su rostro vi ése mismo padre cariñoso y amable que tanto extrañaba así que no lo resistí más y me eché a llorar, lloré como si nunca lo hubiera hecho (y eso que con Jade eso se me facilita mucho), como si fuera lo que más necesitaba y él solo continúo abrazándome; ése día no hablamos de nada, solo nos quedamos en el sofá de la sala, uno al lado del otro como si estos años de rechazo y ausencia nunca hubieran pasado.

Ayer fue diferente, bueno, un poco, ayer volvió a ser el padre policía, me dejó en casa encargada con Sinjin todo el día, aproveché para llamar a André, parece ser que se paseó por mi casa y vio el desastre que seguro Jade dejó… como dije, Sinjin estaba conmigo y me pidió hablar con él por un momento; por la noche mi padre regresó para cenar conmigo y tuvimos la plática más amena y cordial, cualquiera que lo viera diría que somos el dúo padre e hija ejemplares.

Hoy en la mañana estaba muy serio, apenas y habló en el desayuno, se fue sin decir mucho, y justo una hora después de que partió me inundaron las dudas… ¿Qué sabrá acerca de Jade? ¿Será lo de Amanda "qué bueno que está muerta" Benson? ¿O tendrá que ver con esos tipos peligrosos que Jade persigue?... Esto no me gusta… mi padre es policía, uno de los mas justos y honorables… si él es el bueno entonces… ¿Jade es la mala?

Imposible, Jade es Batman… bueno, algo así, debe ser un mal entendido, seguramente, cuando comenzaba a convencerme de que todo podía ser rosa y perfecto y que quizá de verdad Jade era algo así como todos los súper héroes y de que a veces lo que hace no parece muy legal, en ése momento regresó mi padre.

_ Tori… no sé cómo decirte esto…_ No se ve alegre ni cómodo, "esto" no puede ser bueno.

_ Solo dilo…

_ En realidad, creo que es mejor si lo ves tú misma…_ Sacó su computadora y comenzó a reproducir un vídeo, lo reconocí inmediatamente, era el apartamento de André y de pronto… ¿Jade?

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ Jade se ve alterada cuando entra al lugar, comienzan a hablar y parece que algo le ha tensado y…

_ Es el vídeo de seguridad del apartamento de André_ ¡Jade lo está golpeando! Nunca la había visto así, esta… furiosa, ni siquiera a los gorilas que me perseguían los golpeó con tanta rabia.

_ ¿Cómo está André?_ Es ahí donde desvía la mirada y se me hace hielo la sangre.

_ Él llamó a la policía… parece ser que Jade se dio cuenta y lo atacó_ El vídeo se corta cuando ella aún lo golpea.

_ ¿Y después?

_ Llegó la policía y hubo un tiroteo… André está muerto…_ ¿Lo mató? No, Jade no… No lo haría ¿Verdad?

_ ¿Fue ella?..._ Me evita la mirada, se rasca la nuca y mira por todas partes.

_ No lo sé, pudo ser una bala perdida… la investigación no ha arrojado resultados claros…

_ ¿Y ella?

_ Saltó por la ventana, los agentes no pudieron seguirla además de que tuvieron que atender a André… Lo siento mucho Tori… sé que eran amigos y… sé de la relación que tienes con ella pero… hay cosas de las que debemos hablar..._ Todo me da vueltas, y aún no lo proceso ¿Jade mató a André?... ¿Jade? ¿La misma que estaba ebria y me dijo el miedo que le daba perderme? ¿La misma que llevó a Cat por un helado? ¿La misma con la que crucé el cielo en una noria?

_ No es posible que ella lo haya hecho…

_ Hija… no te voy a obligar a que creas en lo que te digo… solo escúchame, si aun así tú decides que Jade no pudo haberlo hecho entonces yo voy a creer en ti e incluso abogaré por ella si es que la capturamos… pero escúchame… por favor…_ ¿De verdad puedo desconfiar de él? Es mi padre justo ahora, no es el hombre que nos apartó a mi hermana y a mí de su vida, no es el hombre obsesionado con el trabajo que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarnos a los ojos… es mi padre, el mismo que me contaba historias por la noche, el mismo que me enseñó a usar el arco con los pies… es el mismo…

_ Te escucho…

_ Yo trabajé el caso de Amanda Benson… fue un caso muy complicado y…

_ Jade era la sospechosa principal, terminó con la confesión de Joey Colvin…

_ Así es… Después de eso recibimos una orden directa de no seguir con la investigación…

_ ¿Conociste a Jade ahí?

_ No directamente, pude ver su interrogatorio… ella… ella atacó al oficial que la interrogó… eso no fue lo extraño, lo extraño era la fuerza que ella tenía y… bueno, seguro tú sabrás más de ella que yo…

_ ¿Qué pasó después?

_ Para muchos agentes era claro que Jade había cometido el crimen, no se resignaron así que continuaron investigándola sin resultado, su padre es un hombre muy influyente y poderoso…

_ ¿Tú eras uno de ellos?

_ Si… insistimos con el tema y llegó el punto en que el señor West nos amenazó de manera personal… si no me detenía ustedes…

_ ¿Por eso te alejaste?

_ Logré acercarme lo suficiente a Jade, al punto en que ella me notó… me hizo unas cuantas advertencias pero… ya había sacrificado mi relación con mi familia, no dejaría el caso así de fácil… Beck Oliver y su padre eran muy cercanos a ella, traté de usarlo a mi favor y descubrí cosas que no debía… el señor Oliver murió… Jade piensa que yo lo asesiné para llegar a ella…

_ Pero… no entiendo…

_ Seguramente Jade te ha dicho que hay una banda de maleantes tras de ella, eso es mentira, esa banda de maleantes son las fuerzas armadas que me acompañan…

_ ¿Qué hay de los sujetos que me perseguían?

_ ¿Los que casualmente Jade sabía que te atacarían y conocía todos sus movimientos?_ Siempre me pareció solo que Jade era muy inteligente pero… si es algo sospechoso que supiera eso de la seguridad rota, de que me seguían, de… todo…

_ ¿Ella lo planeó?

_ ¿Sabías que Sikowitz comenzó a impartir clases un año antes de que Trina entrara a Hollywood Arts? ¿Y que también abandonó la escuela dos años después de que se fueran?

_ ¿Él nos seguía a Trina y a mí?

_ ¿Recuerdas el sujeto que robó a Trina cuando se mudó?

_ Si…

_ Bien, era un chico probablemente judío, con cabello rizado y ojos claros… ¿Te recuerda a alguien?

_ ¿Robbie?

_ Sabrás que las habilidades de Jade se deben una especie de mecanización en sus sistema nervioso… pues bien, ella no es la única con ésta habilidad, en ése laboratorio había otros dos niños casi de su misma edad… Jade los está buscando para deshacerse de ellos…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque sin ellos no existiría nadie que pueda enfrentarse a ella…

_ Y ellos… ¿Tú sabes dónde están?

_ Uno de ellos era Amanda Benson…

_ Entonces… ¿Ella me engañó? Todo este tiempo solo fue…

_ No estoy seguro Tori… es posible, Sikowitz es un maestro de actuación, pudo enseñarle… si es así entonces Jade no es tan peligrosa como creo que es…

_ Es una especie de súper humano ¿Cómo podría ser más peligrosa?

_ Sería más peligrosa si todo lo que te ha dicho, ella lo cree… por eso me había tomado tanto tiempo en actuar porque…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ He hablado con Sinjin, es una posibilidad… además que en ningún momento ha dado indicios de poner tu vida en peligro, por el contrario…

_ No entiendo…

_ Ella tiene el poder para asesinar a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de ésta ciudad… Imagina lo que pasaría si ella pensara que tiene que venir a salvarte…

..

..

..

..

 **Bien, aquí queda la versión del señor Vega jejeje, cómo ven ¿Realmente estará Jade salvando a Tori?**


	25. Día 24

__ "No ha quitado el localizador… está en un barrio de Hollywood Hills "_

_ Quiere que vaya por ella…

 __ "¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?"_

_ No lo sé, quizá a que me entre otro instinto suicida quizá…

 __ "Jade… no puedes dejar a nuestra Tori con él…"_

_ Jadey ¡Tampoco puedo seguir haciendo cosas estúpidas!

_ Eh… ¿Hablas por teléfono con alguien?_ Y hablando de cosas estúpidas ¿Qué otra cara iba a poner Lane si entra y me ve gritándole a un oso de peluche?

_ Eh… no, era… una nota mental… ¿Has avanzado en algo?

_ En realidad no, ésta de verdad no la ha puesto difícil… ¿De dónde salió ese oso?

_ Lo traje conmigo… a Vega no le gustaría que lo dejara solo…

_ De acuerdo, creo que esto comienza a afectar tu salud mental, no puedo permitir que te enfrentes así a alguien como David…

_ Debo hacerlo… eso hacen lo héroes ¿O no?

_ Ja ¿Desde cuándo eres uno?

_ Desde que tengo alguien a quién rescatar…

_ ¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere ser rescatada? Escuchaste lo que dijo Harris, ella te odia…

_ Ella no conoce toda la verdad…

_ ¿Y crees que le importa? Es una estrella pop, seguro en unos meses se le pasará el capricho de una novia Batman…

_ ¡Pero a mí no!

_ Jade, velo como una oportunidad, por qué no mejor te vas con Beck de viaje por un tiempo, te lo tomas con calma y…

_ ¡Sabes cómo es él! No le importó matar a su maldito hermano

_ Es su hija…

_ La misma a la que abandonó, intentó matar y usó de señuelo ¿De verdad crees que a él le importa ella?

_ Bien, digamos que no, pero tampoco la matará sin un buen motivo… como lo hizo con su hermano…

_ Ni siquiera entiendo cómo logró beneficiarse de eso…

_ El sistema… él debió tener el apoyo de alguien con el sistema…

_ No sobrevivieron, los sujetos de prueba eran muy mayores para soportarlo…

_ ¿Qué hay de los niños?

_ No pueden ser…

_ Conozco esa cara… si pueden ¿No es así?_ No, al menos no ambos, solo una… Rayos, sé que puedo confiar en Lane, por eso lo he buscado a él y no a Sikowitz y ni a Robbie, pero esto es… es mucho.

_ Sabes exactamente quienes son… ¿Crees que lo ayudaran?

_ Es probable…

_ ¿Crees que sigan de su lado?

_ No lo sé, es probable…

_ ¿Qué harás ahora?

_ Algo muy estúpido supongo… Debo irme…_ Ese estúpido oso tiene razón, debo ir por Vega sí o sí.

…..…..…

Lo he meditado mucho, quizá Jade solo esté confundida con todo esto, quiero decir, uniendo las piezas, con lo que me ha dicho papá y lo que me había dicho ella, la cosa está en que ella piensa que mi papá mató al padre de Beck, que es el sujeto que la está siguiendo y que quiere solo hacerse con el sistema para sus asuntos de crimen organizado…

Además, queda el asunto de esta otra persona con los mismos poderes que Jade, ella habló alguna vez sobre dos niños que jugaban con ella en el laboratorio, es posible que activaran el sistema en ellos; según dice mi padre uno de ellos resultó ser Amanda Benson… ¿Por eso la…? No, eso no es posible… Jade la quería ¿Cierto? Ella no pudo matarla…

¿Y qué hay con Robbie? ¿Por qué hacerle eso a Trina? Esto no puede terminar bien, menos si papá tiene razón ¿Qué pasa si Jade de verdad piensa eso de mi padre? ¿Sería capaz de matarlo?... Hay algo que no me deja sacarme ésta angustia, siento que Jade está en peligro, quiero verla, quiero saber que está bien… y quizá por eso me le he escapado a Sinjin y me he metido en este horrible barrio… parece que Jade tenía razón, me he vestido algo más normal y ellos parecen ni inmutarse porque esté aquí… bueno a excepción de algunos que me han dicho "lo buena que estoy".

Jade no aparece, así que entré en una "cantina" hay algunos tipos muy rudos, pero también… ¿Qué piensa esa mujer trayendo a sus hijos aquí?

_ No la mires así o te armarán una bronca, el ambiente comienza a ponerse más pesado conforme cae la noche, durante el día sirven una hamburguesa especial que está para morirse… solo no preguntes de qué es la carne…

_ ¿Qué?

_ No es nada ilegal, es solo que el cocinero no habla inglés y…

_ No, me refiero a ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Vigilándote… no es bueno que entres a estos lugares si no sabes defenderte sola…

_ No creo que precisamente tú seas quien me quiera defender…

_ Te estas metiendo en demasiados problemas hermanita, y efectivamente, no seré yo quien te defienda…

_ Papá lo hará…

_ Si claro, papá… ¿Dónde está Jade?

_ ¿Quién?

_ Jade West, la chica que sigue matones en los bares y toma de más, la misma que me siguió al hotel junto a una pelirroja… ya sabes, tu novia…

_ ¿Eras tú la latina con…?_ ¡Odio a Trina! ¡¿Por qué tiene que tener esas…?!

_ Parece que le agrado a mi cuñadita…

_ No sé por qué hizo eso pero créeme, esto no te incumbe Trina…_ Me preparo para irme y ella me detiene.

_ Estarás bien Tori, "papá" te vigila en todo momento, no se le escapará cualquier cosa que suceda contigo… y tienes razón, lo de Jade no es mi asunto…

_ Trina, escucha, papá…

_ Lo sé Tori, pero no me interesa, solo estoy aquí por un tiempo para arreglar algunos asuntos…_ Sin decirme más se fue, genial, las cosas siguen mal con ella, seguro aún no me perdona… ¿A nadie le parece raro que me la encuentre justo aquí y justo ahora?

…..…..…

Escuchar esa plática entre las hermanas Vega solo me dejó más confundida así que la seguí, esta mujer me intriga y no dejo de hacerme preguntas cada que sale a tema, y eso de "papá te vigila en todo momento"… ha sonado muy raro, llegamos a un café…. ¿Qué tienen las Vega por estos lugares?

_ Ven siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, aprovechando que estás sobria…_ Está en la mesa más alejada y aquí no hay nadie más que yo… literal nadie, ni un encargado.

_ ¿De qué quieres hablar?_ Me senté frente a ella mientras estudiaba su rostro, está tranquila, sabe que no le haré daño pero también parece algo tensa.

_ Primero, te daré un consejo, no importa qué tan sola se vea Tori, nunca lo está, por el momento, es mejor que no te acerques_ Ya veo, era una advertencia para mí.

_ Vale, gracias por el consejo lo tendré en cuenta…

_ ¿Vas a rescatar a Tori?_ Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa… ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

_ No parece estar en peligro…_ Claro, porque todos sabemos que es una prisionera menos ella.

_ No, quizá no lo está… pero a ninguna nos conviene que David la tenga bajo su mira… no es conveniente que pueda controlarnos ¿Cierto?_ Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas.

_ Eres su hija ¿Por qué irías en contra de tu padre?

_ Tori seguro te dijo cómo sucedieron las cosas, pues bien a mí no me importa por qué hizo lo que hizo, mi padre murió el día en que nos abandonó… ése hombre no es de mi interés…

_ Supongamos que te creo eso, tampoco es como que a ti te importe mucho lo que pase con tu hermana hace años que no le hablas

_ Somos hermanas, nos queremos a nuestra manera…

_ Tú manera implica que te metiste en los negocios peligrosos de tu padre, por eso no quieres a Tori cerca de ti…

_ Digamos que eso es mitad cierto, me importa su seguridad y David lo sabe, lo ha usado antes en mi contra ¿Por qué crees que vivo en otra ciudad?_ Esto conlleva un gran riesgo, incluso puede ser una trampa, claro que no tengo muchas opciones, es ella o ir a arriesgarme yo sola.

_ Solo una cosa más… ¿Has sido tú quien hackeó las industrias Oliver?_ Sonríe y se acomoda en su silla.

_ Si he sido yo, es porque no era de mi conveniencia que tú te enteraras quienes eran los otros dos niños en aquel laboratorio… ¿Por qué me importaría eso?

_ Porque casualmente, eran hermanos… ¿O hermanas?

_ No he sido yo, no llevo tanto tiempo aquí, como podrás haber notado cuando me fuiste a espiar, ni siquiera traigo equipaje_ Claro, esta mujer obviamente no es idiota como aparentaba, comienzo a sospechar que la tarjeta hasta la ha dejado a propósito.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que la información fue tomada antes de tu llegada?

_ No eres la única que la ha buscado…_ Definitivamente, hablar con los Vega es confuso, pero… ¿Por qué ella buscaría esa información? ¿Será que no era solo su nombre el que estaba en ésa base de datos?

_ ¿Cuál es el plan?

_ David espera a que vayas directamente por Tori, y le ha dado a Tori la sensación de que ella no está prisionera, también seguramente la ha contado su versión de los hechos, y el que ella no haya intentado huir implica que la ha convencido, conozco a David, seguro le ha dicho lo que ella quería escuchar

_ ¿Y eso sería…?

_ Seguramente se ha hecho el héroe con lo que respecta a Amanda Benson y con eso se ha disculpado por dejarnos… sobre la situación contigo… no estoy segura, tú deberías saber qué es lo que a ella le gustaría oír… solo sé que a Tori no le gustan los problemas, seguro se lo ha pintado como que solo es un mal entendido… por eso ella también te ha buscado…

_ Claro, el agujero de mala muerte…

_ Está usando a Tori de señuelo…

_ ¿Cómo pretende fastidiarte a ti con eso?

_ Bueno, está metiendo a mi hermana en una peligrosa pelea con una especie de súper mujer y matones idiotas ¿Cómo crees que eso me afecte?

_ ¿Por qué me buscaste en el bar la otra noche?

_ Porque, pensaba tener esta conversación antes pero no dejabas de mirar mis…

_ ¡Bien! Ya entendí… Eso quiere decir que sabías que David tomaría a Vega…

_ Así es, esperaba esa noche hablar de mi plan contigo ya que fue la única ocasión en que no nos encontrábamos en un sitio donde David pudiera vernos…

_ Me diste la pista para seguirte al hotel…

_ Así es, pero no esperaba que llevaras a Cat_ Rayos, he sido muy descuidada todo este tiempo.

_ Ya, mi error…

_ Escucha Jade, él va a continuar con esto y me preocupa que comience a poner a Tori en peligro para que salgas de tu escondite…

_ Sí, eso ya lo había pensado… claramente es una trampa, pero si no quiero que le toque ni un pelo la única opción es…

_ Caer en la trampa…

_ Así es…

_ Pues bien, te puedo proporcionar por lo menos el terreno de juego

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ Tori va a buscarme, podemos tener cierta ventaja con eso pero una vez que David aparezca…

_ Estaré sola…

_ A la hora de la pelea yo no puedo ayudarte…

_ ¿Qué tanto tardará Tori en buscarte?

_ Mañana es domingo… tienes un día para prepararte… y un día para estar con ella…

_ Acepto… con una condición… tú vas a salvar a Tori no importa qué ¿De acuerdo?

_ Lo siento Jade, pero yo no estaré de tu lado del tablero… si quieres salvar a Tori, morir no es una opción_ ¿Cómo supo? Rayos, odio a las Vega y su maldita intuición.

_ Bien… no me ayudas mucho…

_ Jade, eres inteligente… encontrarás la manera…

 **Lamento la tardanza, peor ya se vienen los capítulos finales y es algo más complicado, quiero que todo quede bien encajado con la historia que ya se va a desarrollando y que pueda resultar el final que quería; el capítulo anterior quedó planteó el predicamento que va a tener Tori, elegir entre Jade y su padre; ahora viene el lado de Jade ¿Qué es lo que ve Jade en todo esto? El siguiente capítulo viene muy largo y solo estoy afinando algunos detalles para que quede bien, en cuanto pueda lo subo y espero que quienes lean esta historia continúen disfrutándola.**


	26. Día 25

Solíamos venir aquí todo el tiempo, Trina era muy unida con la abuela… todos la culpamos por su exceso de autoestima; yo adoraba cocinar y pescar con el abuelo, era un hombre muy sensato y amable (él me enseñó a tolerar a Trina).

Cuando el abuelo murió, la abuela decidió abandonar la casa, dijo que no había lugar en todo el lago donde no recordara al abuelo, aun así no quiso venderla, dijo que nosotras podíamos ir ahí cada que lo necesitáramos… como cuando iba a tener mi concurso de hambone… Trina me trajo aquí para que me tranquilizara… también cuando mi compañero me traicionó… también cuando ella iba a audicionar para Hollywood Arts… estaba nerviosa, aunque no lo dijera… igual cuando entré a Sherwood, ni se diga cuando fui aceptada en su misma escuela…

En fin, es nuestro lugar para vernos cuando tenemos problemas, el mensaje de Trina fue muy claro, ese cuaderno negro con una nota en medio que dice "casa del lago"… solo voy a reunirme con Trina pero… no me siento muy segura de nada.

Le he llamado a Sinjin, iría a una cita con Ryder, Sinjin me esperaba afuera todo el tiempo y se asomaba todo el tiempo.

_… entonces, pensaba que mi agente habría entendido que no quiero hacer comerciales de cremas raras pero…

_ Ryder, escúchame, sé que esto es injusto de mi parte pero te he usado para escaparme de mi escolta, lo siento mucho pero necesito que me ayudes, por favor, por favor ¿Si?_ Se queda callado, suspira y mira afuera.

_ De acuerdo… ¿Cuál es el plan?

_ Iremos a tu departamento…_ Así lo hicimos, a Sinjin le pareció extraño y claro que lo era, digo, hace unos días lo único que salía de mi boca era "yo amo a Jade" y ahora le pedía un poco de espacio para estar a solas con Ryder, al final lo permitió, me fui con Ryder en su auto y llegamos a su departamento, pude ver a Sinjin siguiéndonos así que ahora solo necesitaba un disfraz para salir; tomé algo de la ropa de Ryder, me quedaba grande y con una gorra parecía una especie de niño escuálido.

_ Toma, la motocicleta negra es mía, puedes usarla

_ Gracias Ryder…_ Tomé las llaves y salí inmediatamente, Sinjin se quedó en su lugar eso quiere decir que no me identificó, tomé el camino a la vieja casa del lago… son aún las seis de la tarde cuando llegué… el lugar está igual, seguro mamá ha venido a cuidarla… espero que todo esté bien, el "mensaje" de Trina para vernos aquí me deja muchas dudas, sobre todo por…

_ Vega…

_ Tú… pero… no… no lo entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí?_ La encontré al pie del lago, donde solía reunirme con Trina, ella no voltea a verme, continúa mirando al agua.

_ Sé que no soy quien esperabas aquí…

_ ¡Te he buscado por todas partes y cuando dejo de hacerlo por un segundo…!

_ Lo sé… Vega… sé que todo esto es una mierda, más de lo que pudieras imaginarte pero… yo… Tori… solo quiero verte a salvo…

_ Entonces acaba con esto Jade, es ridícula esta pelea, mi padre no es…_ Se acercó a mi negando, seguro ahora me dirá que no es así y eso, pero debo convencerla, debo hacerlo y así nosotras…

_ Tori..._ Solo me abrazó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y… se me quedó la mente en blanco, nunca me había sentido tan relajada y segura, no me había dado cuenta de lo estresada y tensa que estaba hasta que pude tranquilizarme con ella, acaricia mi espalda y se me empieza a olvidar todo acerca de conspiraciones y matones.

_ Podemos aclararlo todo Jade, tú no mataste a Amanda, no necesitas ocultarte de ellos, quizá podrías unirte a su departamento o…

_ Tori, escúchame por favor… no me importa lo que dijo tu padre… no me importa lo que pasó antes, ni Amanda Benson ni los niños del laboratorio… ni siquiera me importa lo que pase con el sistema… estoy aquí por ti…

_ Mi padre dice que destruirías a toda la ciudad para salvarme…

_ Bueno… te aseguro que tu padre no te mintió en eso…

_ Jade… ¿Estás ebria otra vez?

_ Cielos, gracias Vega, acabas de matar el momento_ Me soltó y cruzó los brazos.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que…?

_ Escucha, cualquier cosa que te diga, solo va a causar que nos molestemos entre nosotras…

_ Pero Jade…

_ Bien, está bien, pregunta lo que quieras… responderé lo que quieras…_ Camina hacia el pasto y se sienta, me mira como esperando a que la acompañe y al final lo hago… ¿Qué puedo querer saber ahora mismo?

_ ¿Qué…?_ Hay algo que me muero por preguntarle… pero no sé si sea buena idea, si lo hago, sabrá que sé algo que no debería, o que desconfío de ella… ¿De verdad lo hago? ¿Desconfío de Jade?_ ¿Qué pasó ese día en mi casa?... Cuando Sinjin me llevó con…

_ Estaba en tu casa y… eh… bueno… _ Parece que se ha avergonzado_ Me tomaron con la guardia baja, cuando me di cuenta ya estaban casi pisándome los talones así que… salimos de ahí por la ventana del baño, te llamé… me vieron… hubo un pequeño tiroteo pero pude huir y…

_ Espera ¿"Salimos"?

_ Eh… bueno… es tu oso… no podía dejarlo ahí… además aún tiene mi chaqueta…

_ ¿Salvaste a Jadey?_ ¿Cómo puedo creer que es una maquina asesina cuando hace esas cosas tan bobas, lindas y románticas de Jade?

_ No entiendo cómo se te ocurrió llamarlo así… Te lo daré cuando esto acabe…

_ Jade… mi papá no tiene nada que ver con el de Beck…_ Ella solo guarda silencio y me mira, quizá trate de ver si es que digo la verdad, después ella toma mi mano, la aprieta un poco y… Pone una cara extraña, no entiendo esa cara pero creo que la conozco ¿De dónde conozco esa cara?

_ Mañana vendrá tu padre por ti… y yo haré lo que tenga que hacer…_ Eso es demasiado extremo ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Se va a entregar? ¿Lo va a matar? ¿Hará explotar la casa? ¿Qué es "lo que tiene que hacer"?

_ Solo una pregunta… ¿Voy a odiarte por eso?

_ Vas a odiarme antes de eso…

…

Le he dado vueltas al asunto desde que hablé ayer con la hermana de Vega así que en cuanto salí de ese café fui con Sikowitz, no estoy segura de por qué, pero sé que era lo que debía hacer y fue buena idea, por ahora puedo decir que no vengo totalmente indefensa contra David, aun cuando desconfíe de él, Robbie sigue siendo un genio con las armas, aunque no deja de desconcertarme, cuando salí de casa dijo "Todo estará bien", pero es como si se lo dijera a sí mismo.

Odio esta maldita sensación, siento como si fuera en una balsa a la deriva y estuviera tratando de matar a un estúpido pato cuando sin darme cuenta me aproximo a caer por una cascada… Lo sé, es muy tonta la metáfora pero se entiende, todos me hablan como si hubiera algo más allá de lo que David quiere hacerme ver.

Si lo pienso de esa forma, entonces él no estaría tras de mí solo por el sistema, debe existir algo más y eso me lleva a que quizá lo que quiere es mi protección ¿De qué o contra quién? Pues seguramente quiere que lo proteja de Trina, sé que esto es apenas una corazonada, pero estoy segura que ella es la otra persona con el sistema; ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, desde hace un tiempo he tenido estos… momentos de lucidez en cuanto a mis memorias, como ya le había dicho a Vega, recuerdo a un par de niños que jugaban conmigo en el laboratorio pero… bueno, eso es parte cierta, en realidad, recuerdo a una niña, una linda niña castaña con la que iba por helado, su favorito era el de cereza, recuerdo que ella solía cantar y bailar, decía que un día sería una gran artista pero lo primero que he recordado… es que solía llamarme Jadey…

Jadey… Jadey… ¿Les suena? Claro, puede ser solo una coincidencia, digo, no es como que eso signifique que Vega sea esa niña, solo porque le puso ese nombre a su oso, porque su helado favorito sea el de cereza, porque es una maldita artista o porque cada que pienso en esa niña y cada que pienso en Tori sienta lo mismo, no quiere decir que sean la misma persona; no hay una prueba concluyente de ello pero… algo en mí me dice que es ella.

Además está lo de Trina, he analizado su expediente, parece que a determinada edad su padre mostró un gran interés en que aprendiera artes marciales, educación que tiempo después fue apoyada y secundada por su abuela, la cual al graduarse le facilitó los contactos con personas suficientemente influyentes dentro del gobierno; esa intromisión por parte de su abuela se debe a un acontecimiento en particular, el punto en el que muchas cosas convergen y cambian sin explicación, me refiero a la muerte de Amanda Benson.

¿Quién era ésta chica? Pues bien, según el cuaderno que encontré en mi recamara, al parecer era mi vecina, Robbie y yo solíamos jugar todo el tiempo con ella y con su hermano, yo la quería mucho o es lo que parece, tengo dibujos de nosotras dos muy unidas y… bueno, esto es algo vergonzoso, era una niña pero… en fin, había un pequeño cuento sobre dos niñas que eran mejores amigas, crecen para salvar el mundo y traer la paz a la galaxia para después casarse y vivir felices para siempre… está bastante claro, Amanda Benson fue mi primer amor.

Hay una parte del cuaderno donde se torna como una especie de diario, y algo, o mejor dicho, la ausencia de algo me hizo reaccionar, y es que en ninguna entrada se mencionaba el nombre de Joey Colvin así que lo investigué, sin buenos resultados debo decir, hasta que me topé con ésta base de datos de, adivinen qué empresa… pues sí, en efecto, quizá Harris no estaba tan alejado de la realidad ya que encontré el nombre de Richard Colvin, quien fue amigo y socio de mi padre; así es el nombre de Joey Colvin apareció después en unos registros de mi papá, Richard murió antes de conocer a su hijo, y mi padre como buen hombre que es, se hizo cargo de él.

Quizá eso explicara que jugara con nosotros cuando niños a excepción de un minúsculo detalle, el de la fotografía no era Joey, el niño que nos acompañaba era otro, era uno con cabello castaño y ojos avellana; nada tenía sentido porque ése niño no figuraba en ningún archivo, legalmente, no existía ya que los Benson no tenían otro hijo y no había más niños en todo el residencial, pero este cuestionamiento se vino abajo cuando Joey aceptó haberse disfrazado para acercarse a Amanda, es cierto que si a Joey le cambiamos los ojos azules y el cabello negro por castaño, podría parecerse al niño de la foto, sin embargo yo sé que no era él porque por momento pude recordar ese niño y sus ojos eran muy diferentes a los Joey Colvin.

El asunto no se queda hasta ahí de extraño, como ya lo había visto en los registros, Joey Colvin escapó de prisión y se presume como muerto ya que jamás lo encontraron, pero ahora que comienzo a armar el rompecabezas, creo saber dónde está ese chico y qué ha estado haciendo; por otro lado, a los Benson les sucedió algo similar, solo que ellos fueron encontrados con varios días de descomposición cuatro meses después, todo indicaba que la señora Benson había caído en un episodio psicótico debido a su depresión por perder a su hija y decidió acabar con su vida y con la de su esposo.

Todo estaba totalmente cerrado, completamente limpio, lo suficiente como para que un jurado no haga más preguntas, los interrogatorios que me hicieron previamente a mí, quedaron descartados inmediatamente, igual no eran muy interesantes, excepto por el hecho de que golpee a un policía solo porque insinuó que yo podría haberla matado por sentir celos de que se juntara con otros niños… se merecía esa paliza.

Es poco lo que recuerdo y es poca la información que hay sobre ello pero de alguna forma desencadenó muchos otros sucesos, como por ejemplo, la actitud de mi padre, eso sí lo recuerdo; también está el hecho de que a partir de ahí David comenzó a ganar poder y curiosamente, conocí a Sikowitz y a Lane.

Segundo punto clave, la muerte del señor Oliver, ahí fue cuando David abandonó completamente a su familia, cuando ya tenía el poder asegurado pero no solo eso, también a partir de ahí Vega comenzó con su fama, Trina se alejó y Sikowtiz comenzó con este… especie de modo de trabajo, poco a poco dejó Hollywood Arts y comenzó a prepararnos para esto, también fue en ésta época cuando Lane comenzó a alejarse del grupo… o mejor dicho, que Sikowitz lo alejó.

Tengo un maldito mal presentimiento, tengo dos teorías de lo que va a suceder y ninguna me agrada, la primera es, que si las cosas salen como lo han hecho anteriormente, entonces alguien va a morir seguramente o peor aún, David Vega va a conseguir lo que realmente quiere, y ya no estoy tan segura que solo quiera el sistema.

_ ¿En qué piensas?_ Vega se ha quedado sorprendentemente callada, no había dicho nada desde hace un buen rato, solo nos habíamos quedado aquí sentadas.

_ Nada bueno…

_ Jade… ¿Te volveré a ver?...

_ No lo sé…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No sé cómo resulten las cosas mañana…

_ ¿Es tu "no sé" porque la vida es complicada o es un "no sé" porque algo malo sucederá?

_ Ambos…

_ ¿Qué pasará si mi papá te atrapa?_ "Su papá", solo escuchar la dulzura con la que dijo esa palabra me revuelve el estómago, ese bastardo no merece que Tori le tenga ni siquiera aprecio.

_ Hay otra persona como yo Tori… no sé si él quiera que me encargue de esa persona o si quiera hacerlo él mismo…_ Puso una cara extraña, como si pensara en algo que no quiere decirme.

_ Y… ¿Tú quieres "encargarte" de esa persona?_ ¿Será posible que ella sepa que se trata de su hermana? Si David le hubiera dicho eso, sería una buena forma de ponerla en mi contra pero… No parece que él trabajara en ponerla en mi contra… ¿O sí?

_ No, digamos que por ahora ambas buscamos lo mismo…

_ ¿Acabar con mi papá?_ Se molestó, claro, es normal, no es agradable que yo quiera acabar con su "amado" padre.

_ Proteger a alguien…

_ ¿A quién quieres proteger?

_ Digamos que… es alguien muy especial, no sabría qué hacer sin esa persona…

_ ¿Es Sikowitz?

_ No, él estará bien…

_ ¿Es Robbie?

_ Creo que podría vivir sin él…

_ ¡¿Es Beck?!

_ ¿Qué? Vega… por Dios… _Ahora está muuuy molesta ¿Qué tan tonta puede ser? ¿En serio es tan cerrada?

_ ¿Entonces quién?... ¡Es Britanny!

_ ¿Quién?

_ ¡Britanny! ¡Tu zorra del spa!

_ Madre mía, Vega ¿En serio no has dejado ir eso? Ni siquiera me acordaba de ella

_ Si claro, seguro por eso desapareciste quien sabe cuánto tiempo

_ Fueron como dos días

_ "Patrullando" si claro, seguro se iban a…

_ ¡Eres tú Vega! ¡Tú eres la persona a la que quiero proteger!_ Pensé que se pondría contenta, que iba a sonreír estúpidamente, me iba a abrazar y diría algo cursi, no que pondría cara de muerto.

_ ¿Por qué esa persona querría protegerme?

_ No lo sé…_ Miento, ella sabe que miento, pero lo deja ir y se recarga en mi hombro, parece que está pensando muchas cosas así que prefiero dejarla estar.

_ Tú sabes quién le robó a Trina cuando se fue a San Francisco…_ No es una pregunta exactamente, claro que lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué eso es importante para Vega justo ahora.

_ ¿Por qué importa eso ahora?

_ Lo conoces… ¿Cierto?

_ Supongo…

_ ¿Supones?

_ Puede no ser la persona que yo creo…_ Parece que esa respuesta la ha relajado ¿Por qué?

_ Jade… no confío en Sikowitz ni en Robbie…_ ¿De dónde viene todo esto? ¿Qué rayos le dijo ese maldito?

_ Ellos no me preocupan Vega… hay alguien más que está moviendo los hilos de todo…

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ Rayos, no quisiera decirle a Vega todo lo que he estado pensando, pero quiero tenerla advertida, su padre no es mi única preocupación, porque cada vez que descubro algo nuevo, pareciera como si fuera demasiado grande como para que solo sea cuestión de un hombre como él.

_ Tu padre se está enfrentando a alguien más, eso es un hecho, para eso quiere atraparme con tanta urgencia… sé que él ha estado pendiente de mis movimientos… pero no solo eso, él tiene un arma para acabar conmigo_ Saqué una aguja con el mismo químico del arma que le entregué a Lane.

_ ¿Con eso?_ Pincho mi dedo y se lo muestro_ ¿Vas a caer en un sueño eterno o algo así?

_ Observa de cerca Vega, no está sanando…_ Ella mira asombrada, después procedo a curar la herida con el remedio que me dio Lane.

_ Pero… tienes un antídoto contra eso ¿Cierto?

_ Algo así… el remedio que cree con Lane no es lo suficientemente bueno como para usarlo en batalla… ni lo suficientemente rápido… me volvería un blanco fácil el intentar curarme mientras me atacan…

_ No entiendo… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

_ A que tu padre podría matarme si quisiera, si su objetivo fuera sacarme del camino eso haría… quiere usarme, por la buena, como tú piensas, o por la mala, como estoy segura que lo hará…

_ ¿Cuál sería el problema de estar de su bando?_ Porque es un maldito matón quizá… rayos, cómo quisiera decirle eso.

_ Si él me quiere de su lado es porque se quiere enfrentar a algo más peligroso… no es solo esta otra persona con el sistema lo que lo tiene amenazado… debe ser algo muy grande como para recurrir a esto…

_ ¿Crees que se quiere enfrentar al verdadero malo?

_ No lo sé…

_ ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

_ No sé quién sea malo… desde donde yo estoy parada no hay malos ni buenos Vega… solo están ellos y estoy yo… a mí no me interesa su estúpida pelea, yo solo me dedicaba a ayudar a algunas personas en problemas y… y realmente no importa lo que yo haga, ellos siempre buscarán meterme en éste tonto juego…

_ Jade… vamos, tiene que haber una manera… no es posible que ellos lo controlen todo…

_ ¿Has pensado por qué te he protegido desde el principio?

_ Pensaba que era porque yo te gusto pero ahora que lo dices así…

_ Sikowitz lo planeó, de alguna manera ese viejo loco sabía que terminaríamos así… ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Bien podría estar de camino a Canadá con Beck y olvidarme de todo esto…

_ ¿Crees que mi papá va a hacerme algo malo?_ Claro, le da gracia, si supiera.

_ Vega, estas aquí, sola, con alguien extremadamente peligros… y él lo sabe… ¿Por qué ponerte en ese peligro? ¿Por qué dejarte solo vigilada por Sinjin? Ni siquiera le dio un arma para dañarme… él esperaba que viniera por ti…_ Esto es lo que quería evitar, se está molestando y me mira con esa determinación de Victoria Vega que me da algo de escalofrío pero que si soy honesta también me encanta.

_ Jade… ¿Qué pasó con André?_ No tengo idea de qué le dijo David al respecto y realmente hasta lo había olvidado, llevo tanto en la cabeza que no había pensado cómo reaccionar a ésta pregunta.

_ No lo sé…_ Técnicamente no es una mentira, creo que está muerto pero no lo sé, no le revisé el pulso… aunque el disparo en la cabeza se veía muy decisivo como para concluir que no sigue con vida pero quién sabe, una vez conocí a un payaso que sobrevivió a uno.

_ Solo responde Jade ¿Por qué está muerto André?_ ¿Qué debo responder a eso? Ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué lo mataron… pensé que David querría poner a Tori en mi contra, y con eso pudo hacerlo… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

_ Fue mi culpa… debí calmarme y pensar bien las cosas pero estaba desesperada y…_ Se volvió a quedar con su cara de espanto, incluso podría apostar a que tragó pesado… un momento… ¿Acaso ella piensa que yo…?

_ Dios… Jade…

_ ¿Qué te dijo él?... Tori…

_ Quiero irme a casa…

_ Tori, no me importa qué te dijo pero…

_ ¡Yo lo vi Jade! ¡Te vi en el departamento de André! ¡Te vi golpeándolo…!

_ Eso no prueba nada…_ ¿En serio? Ella estuvo todo el tiempo de mi lado cuando pasó lo de Amanda Benson, ella estaba segura de que yo no la había matado y ahora duda de mí... ¿Será que tampoco puedo confiar en Vega?

…..

_ No quiero quedarme aquí contigo Jade… me voy a casa…_ Estoy muy impactada, no sé qué pensar… ¿En serio Jade mató a André? ¡Está loca! No me siento en peligro con ella pero no quiero estar aquí, podría decirle algo que no quiero, todo esto es muy complicado y yo solo quiero que se acabe.

_ No… no te vayas…_ Estaba a casi nada de tomar la motocicleta de Ryder cuando ella me alcanzó.

_ Jade… en serio… necesito pensar esto… yo…

_ ¿Es la motocicleta de Ryder?_ ¿Cómo lo supo?... oh es cierto, ella es Batman… ¿O será el Guasón? ¡Dios! Ya no aguanto esto.

_ Es… eh…

_ Estabas con él…

_ Me ayudó a escapar de Sinjin y…

_ No pasó ni una semana y te fuiste a buscar al primero que se te cruzó…

_ Esto no se trata de mí engañándote ¡Se trata de ti matando a André!_ Rayos, no debí decir eso, se ha puesto fúrica ¿En qué mierda pensaba?

_ Sabes Vega… esto no es un juego, aquí no puedes decir ya no quiero y salir corriendo solo porque tu papi vino a joder todo…

_ Querrás decir que vino mi padre y me abrió los ojos

_ Mentirosa…

_ ¿Yo? ¿Quién es la que oculta cosas? ¿A quién le aparecen novios de la nada? ¿Quién es la que está envuelta en todo este problema que ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de explicarme?

_ Dijiste que no te irías…_ ¿Ella tenía razón? Estoy muy molesta por todo esto, también estoy confundida pero… ¿La estoy dejando?

_ No puedo estar así… entre mi padre y tú… con lo de André…_ Antes se veía herida, por un momento hasta la sentí vulnerable pero ahora de nuevo tiene ese fuego de ira en los ojos que me asusta.

_ Sabía que esto iba a pasar… jamás debí volver a buscarte… Pero sabes Vega, conmigo no hay medias tintas ¿Quieres verme como la mala? Adelante, me importa poco, pero ni creas que te vas a ir así como así_ Camina a la motocicleta y hay algo en ella que me asusta demasiado.

_ ¡No! ¡Jade! ¡No lo hagas!_ ¡Cargó la maldita moto! ¿En serio la está destruyendo como si fuera de cartón?

_ Sabía que así iba a terminar, te dije que te iba a proteger Vega y eso haré, me importa una mierda si tengo que hacerlo por la fuerza_ ¿Me está secuestrando? Trato de forcejear, me carga como si fuera un costal y me lleva dentro de la casa, todo estará bien mientras no me lleve al ático, es el único lugar de la casa donde no podría salir y… genial, me trajo al ático.

_ ¡Basta! ¡Jade! No puedes encerrarme aquí esto es una locura y…

_ Habla lo que quieras Vega, te quedarás aquí hasta que yo lo diga, no intentes escapar, solo te harás daño… esperemos que tu "padre" venga pronto…

_ Espera… Jade, solo déjame ir ahora y olvidaré todo esto… incluso podemos hablar después si quieres… por favor… Jade…_ Se detiene por un momento, solo espero que lo esté considerando, su cuerpo está muy tenso, incluso cuando me cargaba podía sentir todos sus músculos rígidos, como si estuviese ejerciendo mucha presión pero en realidad no me hizo daño.

_ Lo siento…

 **Lamento si tardé, pero tuve problemillas con con el capitulo pero creo que ya quedó recapitulo un poco para que quede claro lo que Jade sabe y piensa hasta el momento porque en el próximo capitulo ya viene la confrontación con el señor Vega ¿Creen que Jade está loca o que si tendrá razón en algo? Saludos a todos, espero que estén bien y que les gustara el capitulo.**


	27. Día 26

Jade está loca, definitivamente, por la madrugada intenté escapar por la ventana del ático, claro que está muy alta y me dio un miedo horrible pero más miedo me daba quedarme aquí… no importa eso en realidad, la cosa es que me quedé paralizada y cuando pude reaccionar de que me estaba cayendo, de pronto ya estaba ahí en un maldito charco de lodo toda embarrada y con Jade frente a mí con su cara de condescendencia.

Ahora estoy encerrada y estoy sucia, esta vez ni siquiera quiso cargarme hasta aquí, solo camino detrás de mí… Solo es lodo ¿Verdad?

Ella dijo que vendría papá y "hablarían" de la situación, ella dijo que no me pondría en peligro de manera innecesaria, quiero pensar que eso quiere decir que no habrá una pelea o un tiroteo… aunque Jade es Jade, podría acabar con quien quisiera con un palillo de dientes… pero… ¿Y si papá le hace daño?...

Sé que no debería preocuparme ella, quiero decir, mató a André y parece que le importa poco hacer lo que deba hacer con tal de lograr lo que quiere pero… una parte de mí no quiere creer eso, una parte de mi quiere creer que tuvo un motivo para hacerlo o… o que no lo hizo y esto es solo un engaño o… no sé… algo que me haga fácil perdonarla u olvidar esto…

No es que no me duela lo de André, pero hay algo en Jade que me hace pensar que si ella lo hizo… no sé… sueno como esas mujeres golpeadas que justifican a sus maridos o algo así… es decir, estoy tratando de justificar el hecho de que mi… ¿Novia? ¿Aún lo somos cierto?... en fin, quiero justificar el que mi novia matara a mi amigo de alguna forma…o peor, quiero cegarme y pensar que no lo hizo… pero si lo hizo… ¿En serio podría no perdonarla?... ¿Entonces qué tan mala tendría que ser Jade para que no la perdonara? O será que de principio no creo que Jade pueda ser mala…

…..

Sigo tratando de distraer mi mente con cualquier cosa, en serio, no es fácil tener a Vega tan cerca y no poder ir a… no sé, a estar con ella… a sentarnos juntas solo a decir tonterías, o a tomar una siesta abrazadas… también sería bueno poder tener una sesión de besos o algo… cualquier cosa en lugar de estar aquí solo esperando a mi muerte…

Lo más interesante de todo el día fue cuando la muy tonta de Vega intentó escapar, traté de ayudarla e hice que la caída no fuera tan dura pero se me fue de las manos y terminó en un charco de lodo… quisiera decir que fue muy gracioso y que se veía ridícula cubierta de porquería pero… creo que nunca la había visto tan linda, realmente cuando la vi me di cuenta que ella es esa persona que siempre será perfecta para mi… y no porque sea la gran Victoria Vega, porque esa es una parte que me gusta de ella pero en realidad creo que he terminado por enamorarme de la chica torpe que estaba en el lodo esta mañana.

Daría cualquier cosa porque esta fuera nuestra vida, porque pudiéramos ser solo nosotras en éste pedazo de mundo donde no existe nadie mas… lamentablemente en cuanto se le pasó el susto volvió a mirarme con… miedo… hubiera preferido que quedara inconsciente y no tener que ver esos ojos en ella, porque no es la primera persona que me ve así, lo sé, pero es la primera vez que duele tanto…

En fin, es la hora de la verdad, un auto se estacionó afuera donde estaba la moto de Ryder… maldito, por qué Vega tuvo que acudir a él… agh… como sea, la puerta del frente se abre y se dirige a donde estoy sentada en la sala.

_ Supongo que quieres hablar… Jade…

_ Así es… David…_ Sacó un pequeño dispositivo de su saco y lo colocó en la mesa.

_ Antes que nada… te lo advierto, será mejor que seas accesible, porque tengo éste dispositivo y unas cuantas sorpresas más…_ Reconozco el aparato, Lane lo diseñó hace mucho tiempo para el padre de Beck, en pocas palabras, lo que hace es bloquear mi sistema a un radio bastante conveniente de treinta metros, eso quiere decir cero fuerza y habilidades sobrehumanas.

_ Eso no evitará que te ponga una bala entre los ojos…

_ Es verdad, no lo hará, pero si los explosivos que ya coloqué cerca de la propiedad…_ Y así, en un minuto, hizo el terreno, su terreno de juego.

_ Muerto no podrás activarlos

_ En realidad, es así como se activan, mi corazón se detiene y todo se va a la mierda… bueno, todo excepto tú, supongo que el sistema bien podría salvarte de la explosión, y aunque quedaras algo desfigurada por el fuego, podrías sobrevivir pero… Tori no lo haría… ¿Te gustaría eso?

_ Lo sabía, ella no te importa… ¿Cuál es el trato? ¿A quién quieres que acabe?... ¿Quieres que acabe el sistema para que puedas usarlo? ¿Qué sea tu guardaespaldas?... ¿Qué quieres?

_ Habrá un trato Jade, claro pero… ¿Acabar con alguien? No, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para quitar de mi camino a quien quiero_ ¿Trina podría ser mas fuerte que yo?_ ¿Acabar el sistema? No, el sistema es perfecto, verás, el problema nunca fue que los sujetos murieran, el problema es que sobrevivan, como tú…

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ Mira, cuando quiera puedo ponerle el sistema a unos tres sujetos, mandarlos a que te maten y listo, en cosa de días no habrá nada porque ellos morirían ¿Lo ves? Los peones perfectos

_ Entonces así es como ganas poder…

_ Si, tomo a uno que otro aspirante a policía iluso, le doy la misión que yo quiera y a los pocos días muere, el sistema es tan bueno que no siempre mueren de lo mismo, a veces fallan los pulmones, el hígado, riñones… todos juntos… pero más comúnmente el corazón…

_ ¿Entonces para qué me necesitas?

_ Oh Jade, pobre de ti, arrastrada a todo esto por la incompetente de tu madre que solo quiso experimentar en ti… traicionada por quien debió protegerte, rechazada por tu padre… obligada a vivir una vida que no debió ser para nadie… ni siquiera sabes por qué estás en ella…

_ No creo que solo quieras compadecerme…

_ En efecto, para mi eres insignificante Jade, lo que tengas dentro o lo que puedas hacer, a mi no me importan, en realidad, para mi son un problema, pero te necesito a mi merced… necesito que uses esto…_ Es un brazalete… ¿Todo por un collar?

_ No es una simple joya ¿Cierto?

_ En efecto, no lo es… verás, aunque para mí seas insignificante, para otros no lo eres, y tener el cañón en tu cabeza los mantendrá fuera de mis asuntos…

_ Déjame ver si adivino… esta cosa, en el momento en que tú quieras, va a inyectarme esa cosa con la que intentaste matarme así que… el tiroteo en casa de Tori fue una advertencia para… quien quiera que no me quiera ver muerta… ya veo… y lo de André…

_ Para que tuvieras que encerrar a Tori…

_ Para que me sintiera insegura de poder mantenerla conmigo en caso de que se me ocurriera solo huir con ella ¿Cierto?

_ Así es, verás, yo planee que tú la protegieras ¿Crees que habría movilizado a mi gente por el encargo de una mocosa malcriada? No, y de ser así, te aseguro que no estaría respirando en este momento, en realidad nunca les di la orden de matarla

_ Lo sé, pudiste hacerlo antes de que si quiera yo llegara…

_ Exacto, verás, no es la primera vez que lo intento, Amanda Benson, Sikowitz, Robbie… todos fueron intentos de ponerte vulnerable y a mi merced…

_ ¿Qué tienes que ver con Robbie?

_ Ja, ese chico… si, es… era más perspicaz cuando cargaba a su títere… en fin ¿Nunca te preguntaste que hacía Robbie todo el día? Pues te lo diré, trabajaba para mí, él no lo sabía, era algo bastante discreto, generalmente solo lo usaba para cuestiones informáticas… ya sabes, trabajando detrás de un monitor, después le ofrecí algo de poder… pero metió las narices donde no le llamaban y supo quién era yo… pensé en matarlo pero… vi la oportunidad y la aproveché, es verdad, lo he estado usando desde… hace unas semanas… quizá menos…

_ ¿Y Sikowitz?

_ ¿De verdad crees que ese es su nombre? No, yo se lo di, igual que le di los papeles para enseñar en Hollywood Arts, quería mantener a mis hijas vigiladas, tenía expectativas para Trina...

_ ¿Por qué cambiar el plan?

_ El estúpido de Gary, tenía que meterle esas tonterías a Holly para que me dejara y con ello… me di cuenta, que hasta mi propia hija podría traicionarme, así que dejé de jugar a la familia feliz y me dediqué a lo que me importaba…

_ ¿Gary?

_ Así es, el mismo manager de Tori, que lista eres Jade…

_ ¿Por qué lo es?

_ Culpa, él se metió en mi matrimonio, e incluso cuando Holly nunca le hizo caso, si acabó con este, por eso él se sintió tan culpable de que Tori perdiera a su familia, así que lo usé para controlar la carrera de Tori a mi beneficio…

_ ¿Qué?

_ Así es, la gran Victoria Vega, es una estafa, ella no llegó hasta ahí por su talento, fui yo el que le consiguió los mejores contratos, los mejores lugares, todo… yo hice a Tori Vega…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Para trabajar más fácil, la gran mafia de crimen organizado que quieres destruir Jade, está en los cimientos de todo el imperio de Tori, algo tan sucio como esto necesita una fachada y una cara pública a la que culpar… cuando mi hermano tomó ventaja sobre mi lo descubrí, él era el cerebro pero también era la cara pública, pero yo, yo era el que hacía todo, así que después de matarlo necesitaba alguien lo suficientemente idiota como para controlar siempre sin importar qué… y para eso, siempre eduqué a Tori… para creer en su papi…_ Es un bastardo, no se merece que Tori lo quiera tanto.

_ Si hago lo que tú dices… ¿Qué pasará con Tori y conmigo?

_ Bien, en cuanto te pongas ese brazalete, le diremos a Tori que todo fue un mal entendido, que ahora trabajarás conmigo y que juntos destruiremos a las fuerzas del mal, harás un par de encargos para mí, no te voy a mentir sobre eso, tus habilidades me serán de ayuda y… pues nada, estarán bien mientras esa persona no quiera salvarte…

_ ¿Quién es esa persona?

_ No necesitas saber eso…

_ ¿Qué pasa si digo que no?

_ Oh… bueno, te recuerdo que tu sistema no te ayudará justo ahora, podría someterte y llevarte a prisión, que seas juzgada por la muerte de André Harris y decirle a Tori que eres una bestia incontenible y que tuve que luchar para salvarla… terminarás sola en una prisión con ese dispositivo que anula tu fuerza amarrado en el cuello para siempre… sabrás lo que significa ser normal…

_ No está dentro de mis planes ayudarte…

….

Escucho voces en la planta baja pero no puedo entender qué dicen, escuché un fuerte golpe y todo se quedó en silencio… ¿Y si se mataron? Alguien viene.

_ ¿Tori?

_ ¿Sinjin?

_ Rápido, debemos salir de aquí

_ Espera ¿Qué pasó con Jade? ¿Mi padre está aquí? ¿Cómo es que…?

_ Oh, tranquila, justo ahora lo importante es sacarte de aquí, después vendrán las explicaciones…

_ No, las quiero ahora y no voy a dejar a Jade con mi padre, podría matarlo

_ Tori, todo estará bien, solo tenemos que irnos y…

_ ¡No!_ Ni siquiera sé cómo es que Sinjin es policía si no puede si quiera evitar que lo deje atrás y vaya quizá a encontrarme lo que no quiero ver.

_ ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que te dicen? Vete con Sinjin, no tienes nada que hacer aquí…

_ No lo haré, no dejaré a mi padre aquí contigo, menos si lo tienes amordazado_ Se quedó mirando algo en la mesa y luego sacó una pistola.

_ Escucha Vega, será mejor que te largues si no quieres que jale el maldito gatillo y puedas ver los sesos de tu padre por toda la habitación…_ Se me heló la sangre cuando hizo esa amenaza, porque algo me dice que no bromea.

_ Jade, no lo hagas

_ ¿O qué Vega? ¿Me vas a matar con tu indiferencia?..._ No lo entiendo ¿Por qué ahora Jade se comporta así? Quiero decir, antes era algo fría pero ahora está siendo mala.

_ Tú no eres una mala persona Jade… baja el arma… podemos hablar de esto…

_ Ja, si fui mala como para matar a André ¿Qué me detendría de matar a tu padre? Sabes, en realidad no quiero matarlo… no, eso sería muy fácil… quiero verlo sufrir, quiero que suplique por su miserable vida y luego… ¿Sabes qué tanto he estudiado el cerebro humano?...

_ Jade… por favor…_ Está acariciando la cabeza de mi padre, ya guardó el arma pero ahora sacó… ¿Un par de tijeras?

_ Aquí… justo aquí… con la fuerza y el impulso adecuados… eso bloqueará todas sus funciones motrices, no podrá caminar, no podrá hablar… tendrá que usar un maldito pañal, ni siquiera podrá pestañear… pero estará consciente… muy consciente de que vivirá el resto de sus días como un vegetal por haberse metido conmigo…_ No… Jade no… no puede ser ella, debe estar mintiendo… debería pero… ¿Por qué no puedo ver tan siquiera algo en su rostro que me permita dudarlo?

_ Jade, Alce encontró todos los dispositivos… Ahora no habrá problema en acabar con este sujeto_ Claro, ese maldito debió decirle algo para que Jade comenzara a actuar así.

_ Aún no… quiero a Vega fuera de aquí…

_ Basta, no hagas esto Jade, Beck te está engañando, las cosas no son así, tú no tienes que hacer nada de esto ¡Esto son ellos no tú!_ Por un momento me miró más de dos segundos pero en seguida volvió a poner esa máscara dura.

_ Tori, tú no sabes ni la mitad de las cosas que ha hecho tu padre_ Lo sabía, Beck es quien quiere acabar con mi padre, seguramente en venganza de que "matara" al suyo.

_ No me importa lo que hiciera mi padre, Jade, sabes que esto no es correcto, aun cuando él hiciera todo lo malo…

_ Pero es la única forma en que Jade podrá vivir libre, en cuanto gente como tu padre estén muertos y nadie tenga por qué molestarla otra vez… hazlo Jade… acaba con todo esto…_ Las palabras de Beck parece que tenían un efecto negativo en Jade, podía ver su respiración algo agitada y el odio reflejado en sus ojos… no puedo permitir que ella haga esto.

_ Jade…_ Así que me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano en su hombro, sé que no podía detenerla, aun cuando estuviera sobre ella, y ella se tensó todo lo que su cuerpo pudo, pude notar que apretaba las tijeras con mucha fuerza pero de un momento a otro se relajó, bajó los hombros y las dejó caer.

_ ¿Y cuál es el plan ahora Jade? Salir de aquí, que él siga siendo el héroe de la justicia y tú… sabes lo que pasará contigo…_ Él se quedó mirando fijamente a la mano de Jade… ¿Desde cuándo tiene ese brazalete?

_ Esto se acaba hoy Beck… llama a Alce, ve con Sinjin para que se lleven a Vega, Lane no tardará en llegar para poder analizar esta cosa y…

_ No me voy con nadie, quiero que me expliquen qué sucede aquí

_ Sucede que el maldito de tu padre…_ Antes de que Beck pudiera continuar Jade lo detuvo.

_ No importa lo que sucede Vega, esto ya no se trata de tu padre

_ Claro, vas a pretender que no lo ibas a matar

_ Matarlo sería la salida más fácil de todas Vega… pero no lo haré, verás, tu papito, le ha estado jalando los bigotes al tigre, se ha querido meter con quien no debía y ahora tengo que lidiar con eso…

_ Eso no es suficiente Jade, no me iré hasta que…_ Me gira rápidamente y parece que me está sometiendo.

_ Si, lo harás, te irás justo ahora con Sinjin, y te llevará a un lugar seguro_ Me lleva a la puerta hasta una camioneta… eso no estaba aquí ayer.

_ Jade… Basta… no quiero…

_ Tori… esto no es un juego y no te estoy pidiendo permiso, ahora te vas_ Un chico rubio salió del vehículo y me abrió la puerta.

_ Tenemos que apresurarnos, ellos no tardarán en llegar…_ Ese chico es… ¡enorme! Y fuerte, y guapo y... ¿Cómo conoce a Jade?

_ Hay cosas por preparar… bien, Sinjin, Beck_ Sinjin ya se subió en el asiento del copiloto y Beck no tarda en unírsele para manejar.

_ Jade, en serio necesito saber lo que está pasando… yo no creo que…

_ No Tori… tú no lo necesitas… nada de esto tiene que ver contigo

_ Pero tiene que ver contigo

_ Y eso no es asunto tuyo… no más…

_ ¿Estas terminando conmigo?

_ Sigue tu vida Vega, ve a tu gira por el mundo, ten una relación normal con algún bailarín y… olvida todo esto…

_ Pero Jade…

_ No hay nada que puedas decir que me haga cambiar de opinión Tori...

_ Solo quiero la verdad Jade…

_ ¿La verdad?... Bien, la verdad es, que mi único propósito es y ha sido siempre, atrapar a tu padre, y que obtenga su merecido, así que no, quizá no lo deje como un vegetal por el resto de su vida, pero no puedo asegurarte que alguien mas no lo hará ¿Sabes que en realidad no tengo un motivo específico para odiarlo? Él no me hizo esto, él no mató a mi madre, él no hizo que mi padre me dejara ni él tampoco hizo que las personas a mi alrededor me traicionaran, él en realidad es solo la cara detrás de todo esto, solo es el villano al que he buscado toda mi vida porque todos los caminos siempre me llevaban a él… ¿Quieres saber sobre André? Bien, la verdad es que yo no lo maté con mis manos pero si con mis acciones, si no hubiera ido a buscarlo y si no hubiera sido tan fácil de provocar como para darle una paliza… no lo sé, quizá estaría vivo… ¿Qué más verdades quieres? ¿Quieres saber sobre tu primo hermano Beck? ¿Sobre lo enferma de poder que estaba mi madre? ¿Sobre la linda y hermosa relación que tenía con mi padre y no recuerdo? ¿Quieres saber si Alce es bueno en la cama? O quizá…_ Está soltando un montón de cosas, debo admitirlo, lo de André me tranquiliza, lo de Beck me inquieta, lo de mi padre me preocupa mucho y lo de Alce… Agh, Tori concéntrate, eso no importa, solo hay algo en mi mente que no puedo dejar ir.

_ Quiero saber si de verdad quieres que todo acabe así…_ Solo se quedó en silencio y parece que contempla con mucho interés cómo pasa el tiempo.

_ Si... se acabó... Tori...

…

Me quedé un buen rato viendo cómo se alejaba la camioneta, esto es una basura, si fuera una persona como cualquier otra podría dejarme caer en el camino y gritar, llorar, explotar… o algo, pero no puedo, yo no puedo hacer lo que yo quiero, no puedo tomarme un momento para sentirme triste porque acabo de dejar ir lo mejor que me ha pasado, tampoco puedo ser impulsiva e ir a alcanzarla, tomar un vuelo a cualquier parte y desaparecer… no puedo… y no porque realmente no pueda, o porque no funcione, quizás sí, podríamos irnos y olvidarnos de todo, aunque al final todo esto terminaría alcanzándonos, y el paraíso duraría… ¿Un año?... Un año… por un año con ella podría morir con una sonrisa pero… ¿Y ella?

_ Sigues siendo una increíble actriz Jade…_ Alce era uno de mis guarda espaldas cuando era niña, la diferencia de edades no era mucha, él me enseñó muchas cosas y en cierto modo fue un gran amigo durante ese tiempo.

_ Tú sigues siendo enorme Alce…

_ ¿Todo eso para sacar de aquí a Beck?_ No voy a negarlo, de alguna forma me alegra pensar que de todas las personas en el mundo, Beck viniera a ayudarme, además que no fue una total pérdida, quiero decir, ahora Vega estará segura, Alce está aquí y los explosivos ya no están, pero este estúpido brazalete me pone a merced de ese bastardo.

_ Será mejor ir a desatar al maldito de David…_ Cuando entramos ese desgraciado estaba sonriendo.

_ Bravo Jade, por un momento en serio pensé que sería un vegetal…

_ Pues por un momento consideré hacerlo…_ Y de no ser por esta maldita cosa que va a matarme, créanme que lo habría hecho.

_ Menos mal la razón te invadió a tiempo…_ Alce ya lo desató, y ahora él está acomodándose en la silla.

_ No lo sé, un poco más de razón y no podrías hablar ahora…_ El bastardo tiene el descaro de reírse.

_ ¿No es graciosa? Sabes Jade, serías el socio perfecto… si fueras… un poco más astuta… como tu madre… esa zorra, juro que la protegí como a cualquiera de mis mujerzuelas pero… su ambición nubló su juicio…_ No es algo nuevo para mí, investigué a mi madre, David no la apoyó gratis, no era una santa… maldita sea, experimentó con su propia hija medio matándola, es obvio que no era la madre del año… aun así, era mi madre, y que hablen así de ella me enferma de alguna forma.

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo soy?

_ Jade… tú y yo… no somos como el resto nuestro juicio no se nubla por nada… mi hermano… estaba enfermo de poder, pensó que podía controlarlo todo por sí mismo… por eso lo maté… tu madre… ella ansiaba tanto terminar su investigación que… hizo enojar a quien no debía… ni siquiera yo pude protegerla… Tori… ella es tan ilusa… no ve la vida real… y esa persona… llamémosle… el número dos… está tan obsesionado contigo… no es capaz de ver claro cuando se trata de ti… hace estupideces… como matar gente… ha sido muy complicado para tu padre y para mi cubrirle todo este tiempo con…

_ Espera… ¿Mi padre?

_ ¿Pensaste que podías jugar al héroe sin consecuencias? Patear traseros no es fácil ¿Quién crees que borra la evidencia que dejas niña? Este niño bonito que te acompaña es el ejemplo, tu padre conoce gente dentro de la policía, los daños que dejas son registrados como operativos y tan-tan, no hay qué investigar ¿Por qué tantas precauciones? Adivina, la tonta muerte de Amanda Benson… por ella te iban a condenar, y tu padre no lo iba a permitir… Joey Colvin, hijo de uno de sus empleados… lo usó como chivo expiatorio… ¿Sabes dónde está ese chico ahora?

_ No hay nada de él… pero estoy segura que lo enviaste a robarle a Trina…

_ Así es… Debo admitirlo, Trina había estado haciendo un buen trabajo… tenía que hacer algo al respecto… iba a contaminar la mente de Tori con la verdad y… tuve que mandarle el aviso de que se mantuviera a raya… de hecho, si no te molesta_ Me señala la puerta para que la abra, Alce va a la puerta y cuando se abre no puedo creerlo.

_ Claro… debí suponerlo… tu presencia nunca parecía una casualidad…

_ Tenía que mantenerlo creíble ¿No crees Jade?

_ Claro, llegó aquí en tu maldita moto, así supieron dónde la llevaría… se adelantaron…

_ Bueno, contigo fuera del camino… meterme con Tori no será cosa difícil, poco a poco controlaré sus negocios, quitaré al idiota de Gary, entre David y yo haremos esto en grande y… básicamente, tendré la vida que tu deseas y más que nada… tendré a tu querida Tori en mi cama todas las noches, suplicándome para que la complazca… y se lo daré… sabiendo que tú estás en alguna parte del mundo, matando gente o arriesgando tu trasero para pagar nuestras sábanas de seda con hilos de oro…_ Quería golpearlo hasta que le explotara la cabeza pero Alce me tomó del brazo, ambos bastardos se ríen… ¿De verdad tendré que soportar trabajar con esta escoria para asegurar el bienestar de Tori?

…

No podía pensar en otra cosa… ¿Así iba a terminar todo?

_ Maldita sea…_ Parece que Beck está muy molesto, de lo que llevo de conocerlo no parece ese tipo de persona que se enoja así, aprieta el volante, se toca el cabello constantemente y se ve muy nervioso.

_ Debemos asegurar que Tori esté a salvo…

_ Lo sé… pero es ridículo, considerando que todo esto es su culpa…

_ ¿Perdón?

_ Sí, me escuchaste, todo estaba bien hasta que apareciste en la vida de Jade ¿Sabes cuánto lleva tu padre intentando capturarla? Ha sido mucho tiempo, y hasta ahora habíamos podido protegerla hasta que tú llegaste…

_ Mi padre es un policía, no va a hacerle daño…_ Me quedé paralizada cuando vi cómo Beck doblaba el volante con las manos.

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo va a usarla para chantajearme! ¡No le importa matarla! ¡Ese maldito brazalete podría hacerlo en cosa de segundos! ¡Todo lo que he hecho para tenerla a salvo se va a ir a la basura por tu maldita culpa!

 **Bueno, se acerca ya el final de esto jejeje, perdón por la tardanza pero tenía que revisar y todo para no dejar cabos sueltos, saludos a los que siguen leyendo este fic y hasta la próxima.**


	28. Día 27

**Día 27**

_ Y… ¿Esto es todo?_ Alce me pregunta mientras nos instalamos en una habitación, ese bastardo de David, para tener tanto dinero es bastante tacaño, este mugriento cuarto apenas y tiene una ventana.

_ Al parecer ese bastardo es muy miserable…_ Inspecciono el lugar, por lo menos el baño se ve higiénico.

_ No me refiero a eso_ Alce me toma del brazo y me hace mirarlo.

_ No lo sé… en realidad a esta hora planeaba estar muerta pero ahora…

_ ¿Vas a aceptar esto?_ Esa era una buena pregunta… ¿Voy a dejar que este maldito haga lo que quiera conmigo y ya está? ¿Dejar a Tori con…?

_ Necesito un nuevo plan

_ Me alegra escuchar eso

…

Adivinen a dónde me trajo el maniaco de mi "primo", me trajo con Trina, no entiendo de qué va todo esto, ni mucho menos por qué esta aquí la abuela… esto es muy raro… y me desespera que Beck y Trina llevan horas hablando con la abuela y no me dejan escuchar… como si fuera una niña.

_ "De nada sirve estar ansiosa, cuando las luces me iluminen sucederá lo que tenga que pasar"… ¿Lo recuerdas?_ Bien, ahora sí, esto es muy extraño.

_ Eh... ehmmm… señor… señor…_ August West, el mismísimo padre de Jade está frente a mí ofreciéndome una taza de té.

_ Vamos Tori, no me tengas miedo solo porque sales con mi hija… apruebo su relación… y por lo que se pueda estar diciendo en esa habitación… no hay nada que deba preocuparte… no aún…

_ Están hablando de Jade… claro que me preocupa…

_ Si no me equivoco… Beck está desesperado por ir y matar a tu padre para rescatar a Jade, incluso está dispuesto a negociar lo que sea… tu abuela trata de hacerlo entrar en razón, esa mujer es muy sabia, en cuanto a Trina, ella solo está en silencio mientras analiza la situación… tu hermana es muy astuta, ha madurado mucho

_ ¿Cómo sabe eso?

_ Los años me han hecho aprender muchas cosas… como por ejemplo como colocar micrófonos en una sala_ Me muestra sus auriculares con una sonrisa.

_ ¿No le preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a su hija?_ Su semblante se queda serio.

_ Confío en ella… por ahora no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…

_ Todos hablan de una persona… alguien con el poder para enfrentar a… mi padre…

_ Créeme Tori, a todos a los que nos interesa Jade estamos haciendo lo que está en nuestras manos pero… no es posible salvarla si ella misma no pone de su parte

_ Es ridículo, claro que Jade debe estar haciendo lo posible para salir de ahí…

_ Bueno… tú estás aquí Tori… si conozco bien a mi hija ella…

_ No está muerta

_ Quizá no… pero no le importa estarlo…_ Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo salió Beck de la habitación.

_ Señor West…_ Apenas lo saludó, no me miró ni por un segundo y salió del lugar, genial, aún me odia.

…

David pudo haber bloqueado mi sistema pero tengo varios trucos bajo la manga, debería ser más precavido y no haber pedido una habitación junto a la mía, espiar así es muy fácil.

_…Te lo dije… tu dulce heroína… fue tan fácil de capturar…_ no podía escuchar con quién hablaba pero podía hacerme una idea.

_ Oh no, descuida, nada le pasara… mientras no te metas en mi camino claro está… ¿Liberarla? ¡JA! No soy idiota, ya lo hice una vez y no tardaste en voltearme el tablero… no, no la liberaré, en realidad, tengo mejores planes para ella… sabes… tienes un muuuuy buen gusto… quizá me divierta un poco con ella, tiene los ojos de su padre pero gracias a dios esas curvas son las de su madre…_ Genial, ahora me dará una indigestión de solo pensar en sus perversiones_ Podríamos negociarlo claro que si… ¿Qué tal su cabeza por la tuya? ¿No?... claro… muy inteligente… entonces creo que no hay trato, puedes torturarte imaginando lo que le haré a tu preciosa niña…_ Escucho que corta la comunicación, da algunos pasos y se sirve algo de beber.

_ Parece que le tienes en tus manos, pero no creo que sea buena idea hacer enojar a alguien así

_ Mientras tenga a Jade a mi merced, nadie se atreverá a ponerme un dedo encima, saben bien que si yo muero ella también lo hará, es el mejor seguro de vida de todos

_ ¿Qué hay de Sikowitz y Shapiro? No han dicho nada…

_ Como si importara lo que pueden hacer… justo ahora solo alguien se puede entrometer en mis planes, lo sabes…

Uno de los dos ha abierto la puerta, me alejo de la pared y hago como si nada mientras leo… ¿La Biblia?

_ Hora de movernos Jade, visitaremos a tu viejo amigo Lane…_ Apenas dice eso el idiota de Ryder y sale de la habitación.

_ ¿Eliminarán a Lane?_ Alce se ve algo sorprendido al respecto.

_ Creo que ya tengo un plan…_ Esa tarjeta que encontré en la habitación de Trina… espero que sea lo que yo creo_ Ten llámale y dile que iré con Lane...

…

La abuela y el señor West hablaban como si nada de cualquier cosa, el clima, las noticias o la comida, todo parecía tan casual pero yo estaba muerta de nervios.

_ Trina por favor_ No pude evitar la súplica en mi mirada, ella se veía tan tranquila como si nada le afectara y… bueno, a ella qué le va a importar Jade.

_ Tienes que ser paciente Tori… esto no solo se trata de Jade…_ Y en ese aspecto tampoco me gusta ¿De verdad Trina cree todo eso de nuestro padre? Debo admitirlo, con todo esto me es más difícil creer en él pero… es mi padre, no puede ser tan malo como dicen ¿O sí? Debe haber un mal entendido.

_ Claro que no, lo único que tú quieres es poner a papá tras las rejas…

_ Sabes, también es mi padre… pero no por eso voy a cegarme a todo lo que ha hecho…

_ Debe ser un mal entendido, él no…

_ ¿Él no te haría daño? Seguro, por eso mandó a sus matones por ti…

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ No le importó que sus estúpidos mafiosos te hicieran daño con tal de hacer que Jade saliera de su escondite_ Lanza sobre la mesa un expediente con fotos y notas… la principal es de mi padre con esos gorilas que me atacaron.

_ Debe haber algo más…

_ Tori, por favor, deja de vivir en tus fantasías, se realista por una vez en tu vida…_ Realista… se realista… es lo que todo el mundo me dice siempre… "Tori se realista, nunca serás tan buena como Trina", "Tori, se realista, a tu familia no le importas", "Se realista, estás sola", "Sé realista, solo eres una estrellita pop más", "se realista… Jade no es tu asunto".

_ Soy muy consciente de la realidad Trina… sé que papá nos abandonó, sé que igual a él yo las abandoné, que no me ha importado nadie más que yo, que a pesar de todo parece que tú siempre vas un paso delante de mí, que… que en realidad es triste pero Jade es quien más ha estado cerca de mí, y solo porque era su trabajo… ni siquiera llevo más de un mes de conocerla y es la única persona con quien no me he sentido sola… no me pidas que sea realista Trina, porque soy muy consciente de lo jodida que es mi realidad…_ Todos se quedaron en silencio, no quería explotar así frente a ellos y me molesta un poco que creo haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Trina, ella iba a decir algo hasta que su teléfono vibró.

_ Bien… es hora de irnos, Jade se está moviendo…

_ Espera… ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

_ A recuperar a Jade…

…

_ ¿Segura que es aquí?

_ Si Ryder, estoy segura, Lane sabía que aquí no lo buscarían…

_ Es un maldito residencial de lujo… justo junto a la casa de David…

_ Así es, ustedes lo buscaban en los sitios más pobres, a veces el mejor escondite es el más obvio…

_ Deberíamos apresurarnos si queremos encontrarlo…

_ Si quisiéramos encontrarlo debimos venir ayer, seguramente ya se fue

_ ¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?

_ Buscar una pista… seguramente dejó algo que nos puede decir dónde encontrarlo_ Entramos a la casa y como supuse, no había más rastro de Lane, donde solía estar su laboratorio estaba todo tal cual lo dejó.

_ No parece que huyera… quizá regrese…

_ Puedes quedarte a esperar si quieres, estoy segura de que no lo hará, él no dejaría evidencia de que se fue, sería como advertirnos de que él sabe que lo buscamos…

_ Genial, eres igual de confusa que David…_ Me sorprende como un tipo tan cerrado pueda ser de utilidad para esto.

_ Iré arriba…_ Sin decir nada me sigue, claro, sigo siendo una prisionera después de todo.

_ Aquí no hay nada…_ Alce me enseñó, a veces no es lo que hay sino lo que no hay, y tan solo echar un vistazo a la habitación donde me había quedado pude saber que Lane estaba a salvo.

…

_ Pensé que iríamos por Jade…_ Al menos pude recuperar a Jadey

_ Paciencia hermanita, éste hombre nos ayudará

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Bueno… a decir verdad, he ido un paso delante de David este tiempo, sabía que usaría algo sucio contra Jade así que busqué la forma de combatirlo pero…

_ No me gusta ese pero…_ Y claro que no, los pero al final de cualquier oración nunca son buenos.

_ No es tan fácil como crear un antídoto… esto es más complejo, verás, lo que ese líquido hace es acelerar las partículas del sistema, se desarrolló para potenciar al máximo las habilidades del sistema pero para Jade… bueno, eso la mataría, sus órganos colapsarían antes de adaptarse…

_ Eso no suena bien…

_ Por suerte, eso ya había sucedido… hace tiempo, eso fue lo que hizo colapsar a Jade

_ Pues lo solucionaremos de la misma forma ¿Verdad?

_ No es tan fácil, la potencia que alcanzó el sistema en ese entonces no es nada comparado a lo que puede alcanzar con esta nueva sustancia…_ Lane y Trina se quedan mirando por un largo rato, el señor West parece solo asentir.

_ Entonces… necesitaremos de ella una vez más…_ El señor West no se ve muy convencido pero si resignado.

_ ¿Ella quién?

_ La única persona que ha sido capaz de adaptarse al sistema en un cien por ciento, tan solo su sangre podría ser un estabilizador para Jade…

_ ¿Y ella es…?

_ Amanda Benson…

 **Cielos, tiempo sin darme una vuelta, en fin, claro que Jade no se la iba a dejar tan fácil a todos, ahora pareciera que todos quieren ayudarla pero hay que recordar, todos tienen sus intereses... incluso Tori, que solo quiere a Jade xD  
Espero no enredar mucho la trama porque quiero darle un final limpio, que se resuelvan todas las dudas así que si ven algo que se me ha pasado no hay problema en que me lo recuerden jeje, también me gustaría saber qué piensan hasta ahora del rumbo de la historia, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero actualizar pronto.**


	29. Día 28

_ ¿Amanda Benson? Genial ¿Acaso vamos a saquear tumbas o usar una ouija?_ El día de ayer solo se quedaron todos misteriosos y no me explicaron nada, hoy espero que por lo menos me aclaren ¿Cómo es que esa chica sigue rondando todo esto después de muerta?

_ No necesitas de eso para hablar con alguien que no está muerto…_ De acuerdo, ahora Trina me confunde y como ella se queda viendo al señor West yo hago igual.

_ Hay un motivo por el que dejé tantos cabos sueltos en ese asunto, el principal es que en realidad no hay delito, Amanda no está muerta…

_ Pero… las fotos y la sangre…

_ Esa es historia para otro día, a estas alturas David ya debió llamarla, él no perdería la oportunidad de regodearse con su ventaja frente a ella

_ ¿Crees que ella haga algo imprudente?_ Trina parece preocupada por eso.

_ En realidad, espero que lo haga…

…

Lo he pensado toda la noche, quizá lo más sencillo sería solo cortarme la mano y se acabó el problema, a Tori le fascinaría si tuviera una mano robótica como Luke…

_ ¿En qué piensas?

_ En que estoy harta de ser Batman, ahora quiero ser un Jedi…

_ A Tori no le gustará la mano robótica, no es una buena herramienta para la cama…

_ Podría ponerle algo así como un garfio… tú me entiendes…

_ Sabes que no es así de simple, David sabe que no dudarías en cortarte el brazo si fuera necesario… por eso no lo haz hecho…

_ Pensé que estar bajo sus órdenes sería menos aburrido…

_ ¿Quieres que nos mande a matar gente?

_ Si… no… no lo sé… solo quiero salir de este maldito lugar

_ Nadie nos vigila

_ Lo sé, lo intenté en la madrugada, el maldito de David colocó una especie de alarma en esto, si me alejo mucho del lugar, otra clase de veneno se inyecta en mí, no me puede matar pero si causarme dolor

_ Me recuerda a cuando era parte de tu escolta, solías escapar demasiado hasta que prometí entrenarte

_ ¿Entrenarme? Solo me enseñaste algunos trucos chulos

_ Nada de eso, solo guardaba lo mejor para el final

_ ¿Y eso es…?

_ Los grandes planes, empiezan por sutilezas, a veces es mejor arma un alfiler que una metralleta

_ ¿He aprendido?

_ Eso supongo, tu contacto acaba de responder…

…

Hace un momento que el señor West se ha ido, Trina está hablando con Lane y yo… bueno, no entiendo de qué rayos hablan así que da igual que escuche o no, por eso me he quedado fuera de la habitación… Ayer no dejaba de pensar en lo que me mostró Trina… No soy idiota, quizá ella tenga razón sobre papá… pero ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si él necesita ayuda y le doy la espalda?

_ Tori… ¿Podemos hablar?_ Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo Beck ha entrado, se ve algo nervioso, es bueno disimulando, pero me doy cuenta, yo sé de actuación.

_ Eso creo…_ La verdad no me apetece que siga culpándome por todo… eso ya lo hice yo toda la noche.

_Quiero disculparme contigo… Sé que no he sido justo contigo pero… es que… _ Quería contenerse pero al final las lágrimas le han ganado y se le ha quebrado la voz.

_ Está bien… en tu lugar yo habría sido peor…

_ Jade no fue la única en ocultar cosas en nuestra relación… yo no era tan inocente cuando nos conocimos, no estaba tan lejos de convertirme en alguien como mi padre o como David… No es que ella me mintiera o que me engañara… yo sabía lo que ella hacía pero… no importaba, ella era parte de ese mundo pero con ella ese mundo no importaba, me hacía olvidar todo… esto… al fin había algo bueno en mi vida… ¿Tú también puedes verlo cierto?

_ Jade es… especial…

_ Es más que eso… yo nunca tomé a nadie en serio, las mujeres… solo eran un momento, una buena noche, una semana divertida… incluso meses increíbles pero nada como ella..._ Se quedó por un momento mirando a la nada y sonriendo_ Otros se van… te abandonan… puedes verlo en sus ojos, pero Jade no, solo basta una mirada de ella para saber que… que jamás te va a dejar… yo lo sabía, incluso cuando tu apareciste… claro que me dolió, porque no podría tenerla como yo quería pero… pero sabía que ella no se iría… solo tenía que estar dispuesto a no irme, tuve que aceptar que solo podíamos ser amigos pero no importaba, ella iluminó mi mundo cuando era más oscuro… yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz…_ Verlo tan… roto… me hace sentir una basura, Jade es su vida, Beck la ama de una forma en que… yo jamás podré hacerlo, yo no podría hacer eso.

_ No sé si me sienta de la misma forma… yo no puedo dejarla ir, piensan que debo ser tonta por creer en mi padre… también piensan que soy tonta por creer en Jade… no se trata de que crea en ellos o no es solo que… no puedo dejarlos ir… incluso si… Jade fuera la mala en esta historia yo… no podría, justo ahora puedo salir de aquí y volver a mi vida, no creo poder olvidarla pero… podría vivir con ello, aunque no sería feliz tampoco sería miserable pero… no quiero eso, no me importa si Jade es una psicópata o una sádica, solo sé que a su lado siento que todo está bien, no importa si las cosas duelen, no importa si lloro o sufro, puedo estar feliz o triste a su lado y está bien, puedo ser fuerte o débil… no puedo evitar querer verla a cada momento, saber de ella, escucharla o tan siquiera sentirla a mi lado… tener esa tonta esperanza de que me está espiando desde alguna sombra cuando paseo por la calle…

_ Nadie ama de la misma forma…_ Su mirada se ve comprensiva, me dejo llevar y envolver en sus brazos, y al estar así es como si nuestro sufrimiento se juntara y explotara, quiero llorar como nunca lo he deseado pero no puedo, por algún motivo mis ojos están secos.

_ No quiero perderla… haría lo que fuera para salvarla_ Puedo sentir sobre mi hombro la lágrimas de Beck y lo envidio, porque él puede llorarla pero yo…

_ Lo sé… Yo haré lo que haga falta… lo siento Tori… de verdad… solo espero que ella pueda perdonarme…_ Las palabras de Beck no tenían sentido para mí pero antes de poder preguntarle solo sentí un pedazo de tela siendo presionado en mi rostro y todo se volvió oscuro.

…

_ Vaya, vaya… quisiera decir que gran sorpresa…

_ ¿No esperabas que viniera?

_ En realidad, esperaba que vinieras antes, ya hace mucho que…

_ Lo sé, necesito pensar las cosas claras antes de lanzarme al ataque… la última vez no resultó como yo quería… A todos se nos nubla el juicio cuando se trata de alguien a quien queremos… pero me conoces… ¿Es Sikowitz aún? Me cuesta creer que te dieran otra misión después de fracasar como Stuart Radzinsky

_ Sabes que esta no fue una misión real… fue algo mas… como un encargo, que acepté por motivos personales…

_ Que novedad… para mi todo es personal

_ Es verdad… Sonya, Penny, Amanda Benson… todos han tenido algo que ver con Jade… Pensé que ésta vez era diferente…

_ No dejaré que ese idiota la use en mi contra… además, ya no estoy tan segura de que Tori sea buena para ella…

_ ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

_ Te pondré al tanto, como ya sabes, David tiene a Jade, Alce y Ryder, Trina tiene el apoyo del gobierno, al señor West, Beck, Tori y Lane…

_ Te dejaron por pocas opciones ¿Cierto?

_ No soy el tipo de persona que le gusta estar sola, lo sabes

_ No te serviría de mucho tener a Ryder, lo cediste fácilmente, sabes que Alce te sirve mejor junto a Jade, al igual que Lane, entre el señor West, Beck y Trina seguro tendrá lo que necesita

_ Conmigo bastaría para vencerlos a todos, además, te tengo a ti y a Robbie…

_ ¿Qué cambió?

_ Claro, no eres tonto, hace unas cuantas horas recibí la confirmación que necesitaba y justo ahora en realidad estoy usando tu casa para esperar a alguien, espero no te moleste…

_ A veces no se si quiero saber todo lo que pasa por es pequeña cabeza tuya…

_ A veces yo misma no quiero saberlo…

….

_ Jade… _ Entra a mi habitación como si nada, mira a Alce para que se marche, él no quiere hacerlo pero le pido con la mirada que lo haga.

_ David…_ No puedo evitar ver a este hombre como la alimaña que es.

_ Sé que no eres mi mayor fan y… no tienes motivos para serlo, soy tan malo como tú piensas, o más, pero… verás, no tenemos por qué estar enfrentados_ Ryder no lo acompaña, en realidad, si no me equivoco, no hay nadie más que él y yo en esta habitación, así que tomo el cuchillo que estaba en el carrito de servicio y lo amenazo.

_ Lo dudo…

_ Vamos Jade, sabes que no lo harás, si yo muero, tú mueres

_ ¿Por qué me importaría eso? Podría librar al mundo de ti de una vez por todas

_ Es verdad, pero no lastimarías de esa forma a Tori, imagina cómo sería para ella perderte a ti y a su padre al mismo tiempo_ No dudo, no bajo el arma, aunque tenga razón, quiero pensar que aunque sufriera un poco aún tiene a su alrededor a muchas personas que le ayudarían a seguir adelante.

_ Qué quieres…_ Bajo el arma, no la dejo ni la suelto pero le permito hablar.

_ Como sabrás, todo esto es más grande que tú… incluso más grande que yo…

_ Si claro, una mafia tan grande como el mundo…

_ No, no, no, no una mafia Jade es algo que tiene orden, de lo que estamos hablando es de personas, igual a ti, andando sueltos por el mundo sin ningún control ¿Sabes de dónde viene ese chico Ryder?

_ Solía ser Joey Colvin… cubrió el crimen de Amanda Benson…

_ ¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo?

_ ¿Por mi padre?

_ Tu padre es muy convincente… pero no Amanda Benson no era una inocente niña, Amanda Benson estuvo en el mismo laboratorio que tú, ella y su hermano, eran nuestros primeros conejillos de indias, ellos fueron concebidos con el sistema integrado a ellos, tenían una armonía total con el sistema, eran soldados perfectos pero… seguían siendo humanos, niños para ser exactos, y tanto poder entregado a un niño… fue demasiado para ellos… así como en su momento lo fue para ti…

_ No lo entiendo…

_ ¿Recuerdas los cambios de temperamento? Eran consecuencia del sistema, el sistema intensifica tus sentidos, imagina tener una percepción tan abierta y perfecta pero ser un niño que no puede entenderlo… cuando eras una niña podías detectar los cambios de humor en las personas, podías detectar las mentiras era… atemorizante hasta cierto punto…_ Eso lo recuerdo un poco, no tenía idea de cómo pero sabía muchas cosas antes de que las personas me las dijeran.

_ ¿Cómo era para ellos?

_ Era… difícil… El chico… él fue el primero, no sabíamos de estas capacidades, para cuando pudimos detectarlas ya habían afectado su mente, sufría una extraña psicosis, era muy inestable…

_ Intentaron eliminarlo…

_ No lo eliminaríamos tan precipitadamente, corrimos todo tipo de pruebas en él, así pudimos hacerlo bien cuando tuvimos a Amanda… ella fue… majestuosa…

_ Pensé que le habrías puesto el sistema a tu hija Trina…

_ Tenía mejores planes para ella… además, después de ver a Amanda, renuncié al proyecto, verás, tu madre me había convencido, Amanda era increíble, era inteligente, astuta, dominaba sus poderes y armonizaba perfectamente con sus habilidades sin embargo… no tenía apego por nada, pensamos que podríamos controlarla, como si fuera nuestra hija pero… Amanda solo era una gran actriz, engañó a tu madre, se encariñó tanto con ella que…

_ No pudo entregarla…

_ No, no pudo hacerlo, entregó el pequeño al ejercito… era de esperar que cancelaran el proyecto, me convenció de apoyarla pero… no teníamos el mismo equipo para lograr la misma suerte así que…

_ Me usó a mi…_ Sé que no debería creerle a éste hombre, pero lo hago, y duele, pero sé que es la verdad, solo lo sé.

_ Entregó a su hija para salvar su creación, las pruebas en ti fueron alentadoras, estábamos ante una especie de cura, podríamos curar discapacidades, accidentes… arreglaría el problema de los trasplantes de órganos, eso le permitió seguir con su experimento y mantener a salvo a Amanda pero… las cosas no eran tan alentadoras…

_ Comencé a alterarme…

_ Así es, nunca esperamos que te fusionaras con el sistema a ese nivel, solo debía curarte pero… fue más allá, las habilidades sobre humanas, los cambios de carácter, sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos… podré ser un monstruo Jade, pero también soy humano, además, había perdido interés en el asunto así que permití que tu madre tomara la decisión, podríamos terminar el experimento por falta de fondos pero mi hermano no me permitiría conservar aquello concebido en ese lugar, Amanda y su hermano morirían si lo cancelábamos… la otra opción, era deshacernos de ti, si no había pruebas de que el sistema habría fallado de esa forma, tendríamos tiempo para solucionarlo…

_ No creo que tomara la decisión de salvarme…

_ Ella no lo hizo… pero Amanda si, mató a todos los que estaban en ese laboratorio… los envenenó… fuiste la única persona por la que Amanda llegó a sentir algo…

_ No entiendo, a Amanda Benson la conocí después de la muerte de mi madre… ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

_ Tu padre encontró a dos pequeños niños en su jardín, la pequeña llegó ahí buscándote, y él se sentía culpable así que arregló que la dulce pareja del vecindario acogiera a ambos niños, así se convirtieron en Frank y Amanda Benson, ella pudo acercarse a ti y todo parecía idílico… por el momento…

_ ¿Qué hiciste?

_ Yo nada, tu sistema comenzó a fallar totalmente, no soy un científico, solo sé que había un problema con tu corazón, al parecer tus órganos rechazaban tu propia sangre o algo así… tu padre no sabía qué hacer, explotó todos sus recursos para salvarte… y hubo una pequeña niña que decidió matar a su hermano para salvarte…

_ Espera… estas diciéndome que… ¿Amanda no murió?

_ No, no lo hizo, quien murió fue su hermano

_ ¿Y quién era Joey Colvin?

_ Solo un desafortunado que estuvo en el momento indebido, con las ambiciones precisas para aceptar un trato con Amanda…

_ No lo entiendo…

_ Verás, Joey Colvin… o Ryder Daniels, es alguien que siempre ha deseado lo que otros tienen, él deseaba lo que tú tenías en ese entonces, un padre multimillonario, cuando vio lo que Amanda podía hacer, deseo lo mismo

_ El sistema lo mataría…

_ De la forma en que nosotros lo introdujimos en tu cuerpo lo mataría, es verdad, pero tomarlo indirectamente de un usuario como Amanda…

_ Ella podría crear un ejército si quisiera…

_ Así es, o eso le hizo creer al pequeño Colvin, después lo dejó abandonado en prisión como un perro

_ Y entonces Colvin recurrió a ti…

_ Siguió trabajando con tu padre, después le ofrecí algo mejor, claro que quiere a Tori, la quiere porque es lo que tú quieres, pero también quiere lo que hay en tus venas Jade, Ryder no es un socio de fiar, es alguien que no dudará en matarme cuando tenga la oportunidad…

_ Así como tu mataste a tu hermano…

_ Mi hermano se convirtió en un problema, él desarrollo la tecnología que te mantiene presa, él la usó para controlar a Amanda… y su fin, fue intentar matarte, eso me permitió aliarme con Amanda para aniquilarlo…

_ Intentar matarme parece una mala idea…

_ Yo no intento matarte Jade, si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, y estaría muerto claro está… no… no pretendo eso…

_ Entonces qué quieres…

_ Por mi puedes seguir jugando al súper héroe, en realidad me conviene, haz eliminado mucha de mi competencia, puedes quedarte con Tori, no me molesta pero… necesito detener a Amanda de una vez por todas, y eres la única que me puede ayudar…

_ Soy el único espécimen con el sistema…

_ No, eres lo único que le importa a esa malcriada, eres lo único que puede dejarla vulnerable…_ Dejó un arma sobre la mesa, la reconozco, son iguales a aquellas con las que me atacó.

_ Quieres que yo…

_ Si, eres la única a quien dejará entrar, eres la única con la cual bajaría la guardia…

_ A juzgar por lo que me has dicho solo creo que nos matará a los dos…

_ La he molestado demasiado… me matará de todas formas… y tú… estás muerta de todas formas ¿Tienes una mejor oferta Jade?_ Su estúpida sonrisa confiada me hace desear ponerle esa pistola en la cabeza y volarle los sesos.

_ No me interesa matar a Amanda…

_ Jade… no lo entiendes, Amanda te vigila desde siempre, conoce todo de ti, si hay algo en tu vida es porque ella lo ha permitido, Sikowitz y Robbie no llegaron por casualidad… Tori… solo ella pudo darme esa idea… ella ha orquestado toda tu vida y dime… ¿Qué pasara cuando a ella no le parezca tu relación con Tori? Mato a su propio hermano por ti ¿Crees que no le reventará la cabeza contra el asfalto?

_ ¿Ahora te importa tu hija?

_ Lo creas o no, de alguna forma si estaba protegiendo a Tori, no por las razones sentimentales que ella piensa claro está… pero hay algo de ella… algo que Amanda quiere…

_ ¿Qué podría querer de Tori?

_ No lo sé, esa chica está loca, podría ser solo un peón para ella o cualquier cosa, cuando fui por Tori fue porque Amanda estaba tras ella… y eso no puede ser bueno.

_ David…_ Ryder entra apresurado, se ve algo pálido.

_ Me has interrumpido en un asunto importante Daniels…

_ Llegó esto…_ Era una muñeca con una nota, solo decía "Tienes la mía yo tengo la tuya" firmado AB.

…

Comenzaba a despertarme, éste lugar me parecía… familiar… ¿De dónde? Solo recuerdo estar con Trina y el señor West… con Beck y de pronto… Beck… él hizo algo. Esto es extraño, no estoy atada, la puerta no está cerrada ¿Qué es éste lugar?

_ Es la casa de tu abuelo…_ No esperaba encontrarla aquí.

_ ¡¿Cat?! ¿Qué… qué… haces…?

_ Oh, Beck estaba algo… extraño, tú estabas dormida en el asiento trasero y me dijo que necesitaba que te hiciera compañía… dijo que puedes relajarte que dejaría a unos amigos para que cuidaran el lugar y… bueno, me pareció algo extraño, luego me dijo que ustedes son primos, y que ésta es la casa de su abuelo y… ¿Pasa algo malo?_ Solo Cat podría ser tan despistada para no darse cuenta de lo obvio.

_ Tenemos que salir de aquí

_ No podemos, Beck dijo que era peligroso…_ Observo por la ventana y hay unos gorilas parados en la entrada.

_ Claro que lo es… eh… Cat… Beck… él… es un juego ¿De acuerdo? Tenemos que encontrar el modo de salir de aquí sin que sus amigos se den cuenta

_ Yei, adoro los juegos

_ Necesito que no hagas ruido y que me sigas

_ Oh, mira Tori, es igualita a ti_ Toma una foto de un mueble y la observo, esa no es igualita a mí, soy yo, y esa es mi mamá ¿Qué hace esto…? Un momento…

_ Esta es… la habitación de mi padre…

_ ¿Nunca habías venido a casa de tu abuelo?_ No había reparado en ese pequeño y valioso dato que desde hace rato Cat me había dado. Por primera vez observo el lugar, esto grita por todas partes a la esencia de mi padre.

_ Una vez… hace mucho, el abuelo era muy bueno conmigo pero… había otro hombre al que yo no le agradaba… no le gustó que yo jugara en… _ ¡Eso es! Cuando era niña encontré una habitación oculta, era un cuarto de emergencia, ese hombre se molestó porque había muchas cosas que nadie debía ver, se molestó tanto que jamás se lo dije a nadie, me dio tanto miedo, pero lo que recuerdo es que lo usaba como pasadizo para llegar a los jardines, es una salida bastante oculta, espero que no lo estén vigilando.

_ ¿Tori?

_Vamos Cat, ya sé cómo ganarle ésta a Beck…_Ésta es una casa de campo, en el estudio del abuelo hay un interruptor en la chimenea, por ahí se llega a un pequeño corredor que lleva a una habitación, no parece estar igual a aquella vez, claramente alguien ha estado aquí, quizá Beck… o quizá… En uno de los escritorios está una corbata, podría distinguirla en cualquier sitio, no es porque sea bonita ni nada, por el contrario, es muy fea, y la recuerdo porque fue Trina quien se la dio a… papá…

_ Wow… es como un cuarto de agente secreto…

_ Si… quizás… eso sea…_ Comienzo a revisar los documentos que hay en el escritorio, son documentos de… Jade… son del laboratorio donde su madre trabajaba, hay algo de Amanda Benson, Joey Colvin y… de mi, mis propiedades, mi marca de… de todo, toda mi carrera está aquí… y no solo eso, la logística de todo mi imperio… Todo el flujo de dinero está plasmado en estos documentos, y en todos hay un concepto "Desarrollo industrial", no recuerdo autorizar esto… reviso el resto pero… no entiendo, no corresponde para nada, todo esto son materiales extraños, incluso químicos industriales peligrosos y… ¿Armas?

_ Upsis…_ Cat me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando dejó caer un cuaderno, tenía una pasta café, no era tan viejo pero parecía tener sus años, lo levantó y lo tomé de sus manos, no dije nada, solo me dediqué a leerlo.

_ Tori… ¿Estás bien?_ Pasó un buen rato hasta que Cat me preguntó.

_ No Cat, no estoy bien… yo…_ Escucho cómo activan el mecanismo y alguien se acerca lentamente, no esperaba que supieran de éste sitio, solo ruego que Beck no involucre a Cat en esto.

_ Así que… lo encontraste, desde que me enteré que tu padre continuaba viniendo aquí, supe que debía tener todos sus secretos sucios en este lugar, los busqué pero… no encontré nada, parece que tú tuviste mejor suerte… ¿Me equivoco?_ Claro, éste era el plan de Beck, me trajo aquí para que lo guiara a este lugar.

_ Toma lo que quieras, no necesito saber de todo esto, es repugnante…

_ Lo sé, no hay nada aquí no supiera antes, pero… tú necesitabas abrir los ojos, yo solo te acerqué a la luz…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Necesitamos tu ayuda Tori… para destruir a David…

_ ¿Necesitamos?

….….….….…

Llegamos a una hacienda afueras de la ciudad no había nadie o eso aparentaba.

_ Jade, tienes que encontrarla, espero que no hagas algo estúpido_ Bajó la frecuencia del dispositivo que bloquea mis poderes, no sentía mi fuerza normal o habilidades tecnológicas, pero si sentía mis sentidos intensificados. Solo asentí y entre sin pensarlo, por lo menos tengo el arma que David me dio por si necesito defenderme pero… no logro detectar nada excepto… un pequeño ruido, es constante, suenan como golpes pero… no puedo determinar de dónde vienen, el sonido es confuso… parece que… es por aquí…

Es un estudio, observo todo y puedo ver unas huellas que se dirigen a la chimenea pero… no llevan a ningún otro lugar… debe ser por ahí… pero… "el candelabro" escucho una débil voz, quizá del otro lado, no puedo reconocerla pero al activar el mecanismo se abre el camino.

_ ¿Tori?_ Está algo oscuro el pasillo, pero en cuanto llego a una pequeña habitación me desconcierto.

_ Lo siento, se fue, Beck dijo que esperara aquí… ¿Estoy en problemas?_ David no la involucraría, no le conviene pero… ¿Por qué Beck lo haría?

_ No… no Cat… ¿Qué hacían aquí?

_ Estábamos jugando al escondite pero… Beck nos encontró, creo que fue mi culpa porque ellos se fueron y me dejaron aquí, Beck dijo que tú vendrías y podríamos ir por helado… ¿Crees que me engañaron para ir por helado ellos dos?_ No entiendo qué sucede aquí reviso el escritorio, son cosas de Vega, archivos de todos y… esto es extraño, todos los perfiles tienen fotos excepto uno… Debo informar a David de esto.

_ No están aquí, solo hay una sala con tus archivos y…_ Algo es extraño, no escucho respuesta del otro lado._ ¿David?... ¿Hola?

_ En serio creo que deberíamos ir por helado…_ La voz de Cat me suena distante… esto no me agrada, no es que me importe mucho el hecho de que probablemente noquearan al maldito de David, porque sigue vivo lo sé, pero si él esta inconsciente eso quiere decir que...

_ Tenemos que salir de aquí_ Antes de voltear a ver a Cat siento una fuerte descarga y todo se vuelve borroso y confuso… no entiendo nada… ¿Quién pudo hacer eso?...

_ Jadey… ojalá hubiéramos podido ir por un helado…_ ¿Amanda?

 **Ahhhh Feliz año! Finalmente he vuelto, para compensar la espera decidí dejar mas largo éste capítulo, dar más respuestas y bueno, al fin se reveló la identidad de Amanda y todo va acomodándose, jeje espero en uno capítulos más poder cerrar bien ésta historia, les agradezco sus comentarios ya que gracias a ellos me motivé a retomar ésto, quiero darle continuidad a todas las historias que tengo pendientes y por fortuna es ésta de la que estaba más conectada con la historia como para seguirla, en fin, también pasa que estaba escribiendo otra historia y me explotan las ganas por publicarla . , pero tampoco quiero subir y subir historias inconclusas, me propondré terminar lo que tengo así que espero les halla gustado, al fin revelé las intensiones de David y quiero aclarar algo, me gusta mantener las perspectivas limitadas de los personajes, eso quiere decir que cada personaje actúa con una conciencia individual de lo que éste ve o sabe y cómo lo interpreta; ahora que saben quién es Amanda Benson, recuerden que su presencia en ciertos eventos no fue accidental. En fin, ya me extendí mucho, saludos a todos y hasta el próximo año :P**


End file.
